


If You're Not The One

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [21]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Brotherhood, Confession, Deja Vu, Developing Relationship, Dream Resonances, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Four Dragon Warriors First Generation, Friendship, Hugging, Kidnapping, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Near-Death Experience, Past-Life Memory, Re-Living Past Life & Memory, Reincarnation, Rescue Missions, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Alternate story about what happened after chapter 164. Like it or not, Hak, Kija and Shina cooperate with Kyo Ga, Tae Jun and Soo Won under Lily’s suggestions. Keishuk can’t do anything with that since Kouren and Tao are also there but doesn't mean that sly Advisor will do nothing to try to get rid Yona and her group once he gets a chance.After they witness what happened to Yona and her comrades in Northern Kai Empire, Kaya reveals her real identity as Dragon Priestess who have been tied in marriage relationship with human vessel of Dragon God Ouryuu before she offers her hand to awaken the 'Sword' and Hak receives it to awaken the 'Sword' made by Darkness fusion with Thunder inside him in order to protect her better.Little they know how it will turn out, they will know why Hiryuu and Original Dragon Warriors are emerging from Heaven to embrace the fully-spirited life when red-haired princess and ex-general beast are dying while for the first time, the King drops his knees before Gods, begging to save his dearest friend and love in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

“ALL OF YOU, LISTEN WELL?!”, Lily barges in along with Tetora and Ayura, punching the wall beside the door “we don’t have time for argue here, got it?! Yona is in danger and you still argue here instead of decide how to help her?! Something happened to her, not only Fire Tribe subordinates under Lord Tae Jun’s who will move against Sky tribe, but also Water Tribe under my surveillance and Wind Tribe in Yona’s side under Hak’s or Elder Mundok’s lead will turn to you for Yona’s sake, for sure?!”, Lily sends her best glare to Keishuk before pointing him, turning to other soldiers in this room “in case you all not dare to move just because that dumbass advisor, fine?! all of you not only cowards who can’t against someone powerful just because his higher status, but also ungrateful people?! Do you think thanks to who, we can have to get rid human-trafficking under Yan Kum Ji’s influence in Awa, famine on Fire tribe, Nadai in Water Tribe and avoid the war against Xing Kingdom? Thanks to Yona and her group?!”, Lily puts her hands on her hips, one more push to go “choose now, what will you do?! or else, I will go on my own to save Yona?!”.

“yup, that’s very good reminder, thank you very much”, Kouren claps her hands before smirks, she comes into that room along with Tao, Algira and Vold “I agree with her. Of course, all of you also don’t forget, right? we are from Xing Kingdom only put our faith on princess Yona. Something happened to her, don’t blame us for break the peaceful reconciliation”.

Kija clenches his fist up “we’re coming with you, Lady Lily?!”.

Shina nods his head, he hopes Ao is safe with Yona and his brothers “um”.

“don’t you dare to go alone, we’re coming as well”, Hak smirks, he totally feels glee, thanks to Lily’s words that able to make that bastard Keishuk step backwards and cowering in irritation “besides, I have a feeling that princess will strangle me in case something happens to you, Lady Lily”.

Tae Jun turns his head to Kyo Ga with fisting hands “brother, I also will come with them no matter what?!”.

Kyo Ga turns his head to his little brother, not too surprised “but Tae Jun—”.

“you’re needed here, brother. If it’s me with Lady Lily, Hak and two Dragons here, it will be easier for us to move”, Tae Jun pushes further “I will only take several of my men, so don’t worry. You have to stay here to protect Fire Tribe”.

“you don’t have to ask me about it, idiot”, Kyo Ga grabs Tae Jun’s head before turning his back, sighing heavily “just go safe princess Yona and come back safely. I don’t need you go back in dying state”.

Kija asks one question that bugging his mind before they start to discuss their plan “but what are you doing here and how do you know about princess, Lady Lily?”.

Lily explains that when she’s staying in Hiryuu Castle, Kouren and Tao are coming with Vold and Algira to inform that Yona and her group are heading to Saika. That information alone is enough to worry Lily because Keishuk is also heading to Saika. What make her more worry is because Gobi cooperates with Yin Quelbo who has forcefully allied with Li Hazara, aiming for Yona and Four Dragons. That’s when Kouren’s spy comes into the meeting room, informing them that Yona has been kidnapped and brought to Li Hazara’s Castle at the Northern Kai Empire by Gobi and Lily’s panicked. After informing to Soo Won (ignoring the fact they’re still in the meeting) that she’s heading to Saika, Soo Won asks Kouren and Tao to come with Lily while he will go to Saika himself along with his own reinforcement.

“oh, and this is our spy, Kaya”, Kouren points brown-haired and eyes with bob-haircut who wearing plain brown kimono and ivory muffler around her neck.

Kaya smiles cheerfully before bowing in front of them, ignoring the fact they’re surprised to see her because she’s used with people being too surprised over the fact that she isn’t like spy from how cheerful and air-headed she looks like “nice to meet you all, my name is Kaya?!”.

Kija’s face blanches when they know Soo Won will come here along with his so-called ‘reinforcements’, shuddering of Hak’s murderous aura “…but what reinforcement?”.

Lily shrugs her shoulders “don’t know? He only asked us to come here while he said he will come here with reinforcement”.

Not long after that, they hear someone’s coming with roars into the silent night “HAK!? YOU INSOLENT BRAT!?”.

“oh, hell no…”, Hak’s face pales as he quickly unwrapping the cloth off the blade of his Tsu Quan Dao, realizing very well who is this incoming ‘reinforcement’.

As he has predicted, Mundok barges in with spear in his hand before swinging his spear to Hak once his good eye catches Hak’s figure “you incompetent moron?! First in Sei fort, and now this? how could you let princess was taken by enemy just like that?! Just go to the heaven already?!”.

Not long after that, another raven-haired teenager with spear on his hand that Lily notes as new Wind Tribe General, comes into this room along with blonde-haired boy with freckles on his face “I thought you said before that you would kill Lord Hak if he’s going to the Heaven before you that easily, Elder?”.

Blonde-haired one with freckles on his face, chuckles with broad grin plastering his face “yeah, besides doesn’t your back still hurt from yesterday, Elder?”.

“give it up already, gramps… or else your gout will hit your back soon, old man”.

“shut it, you brute grandson?! and call me grandpa?!”.

“ah, small Hak”, Shina points Tae Woo and calls him like that to distract the fight between former Generals of Wind Tribe.

“huh?”, Hak and Mundok must stop their fight, looking incredulous into Shina, like others in this room do to him. Shina feels rather uncomfortable with being the center of attentions in this room so he cringes behind Kija.

Tae Woo feels the heat come to his face, asking with irritation manner despite he’s rather glad to be called as small Hak by Shina “wait, why did you call me small Hak?!”.

“because you really look like Hak, the younger and smaller version, you’re also strong and using spear like him…”, Shina says from behind Kija.

Kija smiles sheepishly “ah, sorry. My brother is really shy, so…”.

Tae Woo turns his head with blush on his face, relishing Shina’s praises inwardly “no problem at all”.

“Wind Tribe surely is really lively like usual, huh?”, Soo Won comes into that room along with Joo Doh and Geun Tae. He has to lift his hand to halt Joo Doh and Geun Tae as they feel Hak’s murderous intention, only to be stopped by Mundok who patting Hak’s shoulder “whatever problems we have, the first priority right now is to save Yona, right? it will bring the chaos if Kouka citizens know that their princess are stolen by another country, besides no matter whatever our enemy’s aim, since we have the same enemy, why not cooperate?”.

Yes, it will ruin Soo Won’s reputation as the King if this news is spreading that Soo Won, King of Kouka has let princess Yona to be kidnapped, stolen by their enemy and not save her at all.

“sure…”, Hak narrows his eyes, crossing his arms after answering Soo Won with mocking tone “certainly with Northern Kai Empire is currently entering a chaotic civil war period and Emperor’s power is waning, for invigorated clans start to turn towards Kouka, it also will bring the ruin to Kouka if our forces can’t stand against Kai forces so it’s understandable to make Xing and Sei as Kouka’s vassal nations”.

Looking straight to Hak, Soo Won tilts his head “what do you want to try to tell us, actually?”.

Hak glares to him before turning his head “nothing, simply hate the fact that you use her as your reason to attack our enemy this time. Care to tell me that I’m wrong?”.

“as for my reason to save her… is not only that”, Soo Won narrows his eyes “you’re supposed to know it already from how long we’ve spent our time together since we were children”.

“the hell, you’re the one to talk?”, Hak grits his teeth, hissing as Mundok holding him back along with Tae Woo “nice acting… do not speak as if you still care?!”.

“STOP!?”, Lily comes in between them before their spat goes too far, spreading her arms to Soo Won and Hak, sighing in frustration “geez, men are really stupid creatures…”, Lily’s eyebrow twitches in irritably manner before she turn to glare to Soo Won “like you said, our first priority is to save Yona”, she turns to send another glare to Hak “so please behave for a while only till we can save Yona and no fight until that, no matter how hard it is, understand?!”.

Hak takes deep breathes before relaxing himself “grandpa, Tae Woo, you can just let me go already”.

“as for my plan, Hak, Queen Kouren, princess Tao, Lord Tae Jun and Lady Lily”, Soo Won mentions those who haven’t known about his plan, he has explained his plan to those reinforcements who come with him “I need your help”.

After Soo Won tells them about his plan, Kouren’s face turns into sour as Lily and Tao exclaim in unison “HAH?!”.

* * *

Too many people can’t sleep tonight, staring up to the beautiful moonlight at the sky tonight.

At night before their departure to Northern Kai Empire tomorrow, Lily finds herself can’t sleep well, so she walks around but she meets with Hak. Unbeknownst by her (Hak knows but ignoring it, too tired to fretting over anyone’s presences in his state of foul mood right now) that Tae Woo stalks on them, hiding behind the wall on the corner of hallways.

For as long as Lily knows those three, at least Lily tries to give the reassurance despite not knowing Hak too well “Hak, Yona will be okay. There’s Yun and two other Dragons along with her, right?”.

Hak curtly nods, sipping his liquor that he’s gotten from Mundok “thanks”.

Silence before finally Lily braves herself to ask “…Hak, I know it’s not my place to interfere, but… do you love Yona?”.

Hak raises his eyebrow questioningly, surely asking her about why does she ask him about it or does he hear right so Lily goes on “yes, you hear me right… I mean, I know it must be hard for you to cooperate with His Majesty but if with cooperating with him will heighten the chance to save Yona, you will do it. I told you before, that Yona is really precious person to me, right? I don’t want her to be suffered and I really want to see her be happy, that’s why…”.

From Lily’s eyes, Hak realizes Lily must have known about Yona’s tragic first love so he simply answers after emptying his cup “for your question, yes”.

Lily holds herself to not squeal (this is at the midnight already, after all) but triumphantly fisting her hands behind her back before tries to give encouragement further “then, maybe you can have it as your motivation to save her more, that you can tell her out loud about—”.

Hak tells her in between her speech “I already told her”.

“so you and Yona—“, Lily nods her head before realization hits her, snapping her head up with red face “eh, wait?! you did what?!”.

“like I said, I already told her that I love her”.

Lily gawks before nibbling her knuckles, half-excited half-hoped of the answers “and— and… Yona’s reaction after that?”.

After Hak explains how he has confessed his feeling to Yona and his group’s including Yona’s reaction, Tae Woo tries hard to hold his laughter as he clutching his stomach and leaning his back on the wall while Lily can’t help it but facepalming, groaning inwardly _“oh Gods, Dragon Gods above, just give your blessing to unite these dense couple already!? Just if I can tell Hak that Yona also loves him… both of you are loving each other, just kiss already?!”_.

But as no matter how irritated she feels, it’s only Yona’s right to tell Hak out loud about her feeling, so Lily offers warm, gentle smile to Hak that usually she gives to Yona.

“then you have to believe on Yona”, Lily lifts her finger up “one prediction… for sure, she will come back to you and return your feeling, and no matter what happen, she is not going to leave you after we succeed to save her this time”.

Hak offers her genuine smile “thank you very much, Lady Lily”.


	2. Chapter 2

After make sure Hak will be okay, Lily goes back to her room for trying to get some sleep, though she still doesn’t sure if the Thunder Beast (or should she say the Darkness Dragon now, after that ritual with Kaya) will go to sleep tonight or not.

In her way to go back to her room, Lily murmurs “huh, he seems terribly depressed... I don’t think it’s only because of Yona and her friends were kidnapped, not to mention about what had happened today in the meeting and the ritual afterwards. Actually, what—”.

“do you want to know?”.

Lily barely squeaks but Tae Woo quickly covers her mouth “sup, it’s only me, Lady”.

Lily hisses after he releasing her “you scared me?!”.

“I’m sorry”, Tae Woo asks her to speak in another, more proper place than in the hallway to avoid other people’s overhearing their conversation so they speak in the bench near the pond on Lady Iguni’s private residence where they have taken as temporary mess “I guess it’s because of what we overheard this night when we went to check on Mr. Ogi”.

Lily frowns after Tae Woo explains that he and Elder Mundok have followed Hak when Hak has wanted to check on Ogi’s condition. Strange, because she doesn’t meet them when she’s checked on Ogi with…

Oh, hell no…

Yes, she has dragged Soo Won with her but she has left them so Ogi and Soo Won will have their time alone for their private conversation before going back to her room first without waiting Soo Won.

 _“could it be they came after I went?”_ , Lily feels terribly afraid of what has happened now, but since Tae Woo and Mundok are with Hak… “could you tell me, what’s wrong?”.

* * *

Soo Won stares back to the hallway that they have passed tiredly “Lady Lily, when will you release me?”.

“after we arrive in Mr. Ogi’s room and lock you inside the room with Mr. Ogi”, Lily grabs the back of Soo Won’s collar, not letting him go “you promised me to accompany me to check on Ogi and you made him tired of waiting till today, so I’m not letting you go till you have proper talk with him. He must have been waiting for you and he missed you badly, you know? Why are you avoiding him?”.

Soo Won mutters in resignation “I should have known it better, no one against you…”.

After Soo Won and Lily arrive on Ogi’s room, they are startled to see Ogi burst out into cry.

Soo Won wears nervous smile “oh, my… what happened, Mr. Ogi?”.

“I put really good liquor here as well, so have a nice time to talk~”, Lily quickly shuts the door before she leaning her back on the door outside, covering her mouth when hearing Ogi’s laments to Soo Won from inside _“heh-heh, that Mr. Ogi really sounds like old man who missed his missing son…”_.

Still sobbing, Ogi covers his eyes before leaning his head on the wall “you moron… I thought I wouldn’t meet you again…”.

“ah, alright, I understand, I understand. I’m sorry… it’s just… I couldn’t blame you but since you’ve ever cooperated with Yona and my movement is watched by my Advisor…”, Soo Won sits on the edge of the bedding, asking Ogi to relax and rest since he’s still injured “luckily this time, big thanks to Lady Lily, I can meet with you without worrying about the threat”.

At the same time, Hak is heading to Ogi’s room _“wonder how’s Ogi’s doing?”_ , with Mundok and Tae Woo in tow, though. Hak twitches his eyebrow in annoyance “…for how long are you planning to follow me like this, Gramps, Tae Woo?”.

Tae Woo deadpans “maybe until you blurt out about what happened to you on that ritual with Kaya till two other Dragons who had come with you two turned pale as death when the four of you got out of the room after that ritual, why was your upper clothes tattered and smeared by bloods after that ritual”.

“and what did Kaya, Algira and Vold meant with ‘greeting’ that you have with the princess?”, Mundok eyes his grandson with his only good eye “save for Kaya, you and those two from Xing were rather freaked out about it”.

“nothing important, that’s all”, Hak waves it off and reaches out his hand to open the door, that’s when he realizes Soo Won’s inside, speaking with Ogi. From how his body has tensed, Mundok holds Hak back, asking Tae Woo and Hak to observe the King’s conversation with Ogi from outside. Hak wants to stay away from here as quick as he can, but his will-power to do so as if disappear when he listening further to Soo Won’s conversation with Ogi, they are speaking about ‘three of them’.

It’s Soo Won who speak with hopeful, sincere tone “I believe if it’s Hak, he surely will take care of Yona and will not hurt her like I did... As long as Yona can be happy with him, I wouldn’t ask for anything. I never hope for the forgiveness after what I did, but I just hope they could move on and be happy together after what I did…”.

Hak leans his back on the wall feels his body tensed, clenching his fists till his knuckles whiten _“what? after what you did, how dare you…”_.

Ogi retorts “deep inside your heart, you still care and love them, right? so, how could you let them go just like this, Won?”.

“I am not going to make excuse… but I remembered once, after Hak told me that he would become my right hand and would stay beside me and Yona, with me and Yona as the King and Queen, my eyes felt hot because I knew… when I become the King, both Yona and Hak would not be by my side… I knew it was selfish of me and I didn’t deserve even for asking it of them, but like Lady Lily said… I really want both of them are alive. I was a little uncertain on warm days like those time we were together, but in my coronation as the King… no, ever since that night, my right hand and the girl who gave me warmth have gone… just for the sake of this Kingdom, to make this country strong enough so that it won’t be invaded, sitting on the throne as the King only as a means towards this purpose”, a little silence before Soo Won continues “now, just because I should cooperate with Hak to save Yona, many times I lost my composure with Hak nearby… I shouldn’t have to doubt anymore…”.

“are you regret it now, or you hope you can go back?”, Ogi sounds questioning his sanity this time and from the sounds, looks like it’s the sound of someone pouring liquor on the cup “because when you’d decided that you would become the King of this nation, you had decided to let them go considering they would not stand by your side knowing your reason? You know that they surely would hate you for your decision, that’s why you never consider to even told them your reason?”.

“are you kidding? It’s no use to regret, so I’m not regret it… you can consider that’s cruel of me, but after I raised my sword, I knew there’s no way I could go back and I would never able to gain what had lost from my hands…”, dry chuckles come from him with raspy voice that can be considered as the sign that Soo Won loosens his tongue because of this liquor “this Kingdom is the place where we were born, met and grown up together like siblings since we were children. If this Kingdom was ruined, indirectly it also would endanger existences within this Kingdom, including their life, and the proof that we have lived our lives together would exist to nothing. I can’t afford to lost it, this Kingdom and both of them… what I could do only fulfill my father’s last wish to become the King of this nation… even if I have to sacrifice both of them”, Soo Won exhales long and heavy sigh, chuckling with tremble, hoarse voice as if he’s on the verge of tears and trying hard to hold back his tears “because just for gain the crown on my head, I had trampled and casted them aside to come this far, that’s why… I never hope they will forgive me or understand my reason to do this, because I knew what I’ve done was unforgivable, but I hope at least I still can see their smile when they have their happiness before Hak kill me… I know I don’t deserve for happiness, because of everything I’ve done, I do not expect to live peacefully and die happily…”.

“the three of you really…”, Ogi sighs loudly “you’re really stupid, Won”.

“I really mean it when I said I don’t mind at all if I’ll be killed and die in Hak’s hands… because at least for me, he’s still my trusted right hand, precious friend… like how I still love Yona…”, his voice turns strained, like he’ll fall asleep “every painful things they said or did to me, I’ll take it… because I deserve for it… and that whiplash is the very same things that I want to tell myself…”.

Hak wants to come in, grabbing the knot with the intention to barge in, to beaten him black and blue, to yell at him for those nonsenses that he’s spilled out in front of Ogi, that he can’t use that as reason to kill King Il, to hurt Yona, to betray him, but he can’t…

Because he knows, Soo Won isn’t lying. He doesn’t sure if he’s hearing right or what Soo Won blurts out to Ogi is the truth and Hak really hates himself for knowing Soo Won and to able to read and understand Soo Won. Hak turns his back, leaving that place. Enough already.

* * *

“Elder Mundok had intended to follow Lord Hak, but Kaya convinced that she would soothe him. Even if Lord Hak seemed holding deep pent up anger and hatred towards the King till he could never forgive the King, but looks like some part of his heart still want to believe on the King”, Tae Woo growls, scratching his head “argh!? I don’t understand that King at all?! if he **does** **care** and **still** consider of Lord Hak and princess Yona as his precious people, then why…”.

Rolling his eyes in confusion because the girl beside him is not giving response, Tae Woo is surprised to find her crying “whoa?! Why are you crying?!”.

“because it’s too cruel!?”, Lily shouts back, ignoring the fact that others maybe hear her “I knew Yona loved King Soo Won as her first love, and she’s moved on, and she loves Hak now—”.

“EH?!”, Tae Woo snaps his head to Lily with sparkles of excitement glimmering in his eyes but frowning as he looking to Lily’s sad face, he knows there’s still more.

Not finish yet, Lily continues her burst out “—but both Hak and King Soo Won love her?! Not only that, both Hak and King Soo Won love her sincerely to the point that it’s alright even if she doesn’t belong to them and they care to each other as friends as well, so whoever that chosen by Yona in the end, they will be happy for her. Isn’t it too cruel, for the three of them? they love and still care to each other, so why do they must be ended like this!? I only want to see Yona be happy with Hak, but I also want to see King to be happy, is it too much to ask?”.

About the King, he doesn’t care. But for Hak of course he wants Hak to be happy. Tae Woo hasn’t had experience to soothe the crying girl because he hasn’t seen a girl crying like this in front of him before, so what he can do only do what he thinks he should do, so Tae Woo leans her head to his shoulder, patting her head “we never know why, but at least we know what we can do now… we just have to support them when they need help and observe them, watch them and pray, hopefully someday we can see their bright smile again, when they have their happiness back, after their wounds have fully healed, even if leaving scars on their heart…”.

Lily doesn’t care this time, she wrapping her arms around Tae Woo’s torso and crying harder, sobbing on his chest. She really hopes for her friends’ happiness “but Yona said once… Hak’s wounds are too deep and would never able to be healed… Yona can be happy and looks like… her wounds have started to heal a bit and she could move on with Hak by her side…”.

“just a feeling, but I guess”, Tae Woo looks up to the moonlight “only princess Yona who can help Lord Hak to get out of his Darkness”.

“speaking of which”, Lily breaks the hug and has a little distance with him “do you know what happened to Hak in that ritual? Something inside him… seems changed”.

Tae Woo rolls his eyes “nope, I wonder what happened to Lord Hak as well. I feel it too”.

“I admit the meeting today is such a mess”, Lily wipes her tears and remarks, gaining Tae Woo’s nod.

Crossing his arms, Tae Woo nods in agreement “true, never have seen meeting like that before where the members were in such a nerve, as if they ready to kill each other”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really now, how about it? *sob


	3. Chapter 3

In the beginning of their meeting, Kaya as Kouren’s spy who has gathered the information about what has happened in Northern Kai Empire including their condition and which party that are involved there, gives her report “with his Capital and people of Sen province ripped from him by surprise, Li Hazara couldn’t do anything and Sen province’s Li Hazara is now completely under Kuervo’s control”.

 _“just like Zeno, when she’s being serious without cheerful and air-headed manners like this, she looks far more mature”_ , Kija thinks, eyeing foul-mood Hak crossing his arms and leaning his back on the wall from the corner of his eye _“though… I far more worried about Hak, with the King around him and not to mention that Advisor looks has plotted the schemes, I feel something’s amiss about him since the first time we met him”_.

Hak has kept his distance from Soo Won with two other Dragons, also those from Wind Tribe and Xing Kingdom stay by his side standing across Soo Won who is protectively guarded by Joo Doh, other Generals and Keishuk by King’s side.

Kyo Ga deduces, caressing his chin “since Yin Kuervo has taken him under control by forces, there’s still a chance that Li Hazara will turn Yin Kuervo down when he has the chance. So, let’s say we have three sides that we should wary of as enemies, ex-High Priest Gobi from Xing, Sen Province’s Li Hazara and Yin Kuervo from Tully Clan”.

“considering how bountiful Kouka’s land, it seems Yin Kuervo has taken interest on Kouka’s land and the Kouka monsters, that’s why he’s planned to take Kouka instead of take Imperial City of Northern Kai Empire first”, Kouren points Kaya with her chin, indicating that she’s getting the information from her “it seems Kuervo got the information about Kouka Monster from Gobi and Li Hazara, because Gobi has wanted Four Dragon Warriors for himself and Li Hazara also has personal grudge to this Kouka monsters, because he said once to Kuervo that his eyes was taken by White Monster of Kouka”.

Hak turns his head “White Snake, it’s your fault”.

“how does it supposed to be my fault?!”, Kija hisses, flailing his Dragon claw to unmoving Hak as Shina holding him back “and don’t call me White Snake while I’m worried about you?!”.

Hak raises his eyebrow questioningly at blushed Kija.

Shina feels the need to save his brother here “true… I worry about Yona, Jae Ha, Yun and Zeno… but we also worry about Hak… you look depressed…”.

Hak wraps his arm around Kija and Shina’s shoulder “needn’t to worry about me, both of you…”.

Kaya giggles when two Dragons too stunned to move “cute~”.

Tae Woo whistles “wow, it’s so rare for you to express your affection so openly like that?”.

Don’t want to acknowledge it, Hak breaks the hug, smirking “nope, I am transferring my negative feeling to them before I explode, that’s all”.

Han Dae leans his hand behind his head, a bit jealous “hahaha, very funny”.

Again, Kija flails his claw to Hak who getting bored as Kija has failed to hit him because Shina is still holding him back.

Soo Won clears his throat, asking them back to the meeting “a-hem, can we go back to the business?”.

Geun Tae points out “because right now, our first priority is to take back princess Yona and her comrades that have been kidnapped, right?”.

“that’s right”, Kyo Ga agrees, but still wary of Keishuk and the King’s side “now, only if we know to where they were taken and their soldiers’ movement... not to mention, we still didn’t know whether that injured broker information who had lured princess Yona and her comrades out of the Castle was enemy or not…”.

At that, Hak interjects “I don’t think Mr. Ogi is cooperating with them, most likely his friend was taken as hostage by black cloaked man with mask covering their face, so Mr. Ogi has no choice—”.

“those black cloaked man with mask who covering their face, kidnapping and taking princess Yona with her friends to Kai Empire are Gobi and his cretins”, Kaya affirms it for their surprise, that she has asked Ogi when he and Vold have checked on Ogi’s condition before come to this meeting room “Mr. Ogi’s friend was taken as hostage by Gobi, so Mr. Ogi has no choice but to lure them out of Saika Castle but Mr. Ogi was cut by Gobi after Mr. Ogi asked him to release Yun when Gobi pointed his sword to Yun”.

Kija shakes his head “really, to think they took Yun as hostage, those fiends… Yun isn’t a fighter, much to sort-of healer, so he can’t fight. I have a hunch feeling that Jae Ha, Zeno and princess have no choice at that”.

Vold nods his head in understanding “oh, I see… no wonder he freaked out when he saw me after he’s just awake”.

Algira sniggers “Voldopus, you scared him with that gloomy looks, and that broker information just could calm after Kaya must come inside to soothe him”.

“yeah, but of course…”, Vold lifts his finger, pointing Kaya while clenching Algira’s front robes before he shaking his comrade’s body in irritation “who will think this spy of us that looked cute, younger than her real age, air-headed and innocent as someone dangerous at the first sight? No one?!”.

(mind you, Kaya is on her 20th years old this year, but she still looks like 16th years old or even younger).

Kaya chuckles at their antics “thank you for the compliment?!”.

Algira states the matter of fact “Kaya, I don’t think Vold was praising you”.

“wait, Mr. Ogi was injured?!”, Lily gasps and covers her mouth after knowing the full story about Ogi from Kaya “we only knew that Yona and her friends were kidnapped and taken to Kai Empire!?”.

“good, your work is really fast as usual, but…”, Kouren rolls her eyes, she only thinks that Ogi is Vold’s friend that Vold has checked upon before they go to this room “why did you not tell us the full story from this injured broker information sooner, Kaya?”.

Kaya smiles sheepishly “err, you don’t ask about him?”.

Kouren smacks her head “you should have told us sooner”.

Kaya rubs her head cheerfully “Kaya’s sorry, sorry”.

Lily cups her hand beside her mouth, whispering to Tao “princess Tao, who is Kaya, actually? She looks really close with Queen Kouren for a mere spy”.

Hearing Lily’s question, Tao explains “Kaya is Neguro’s adopted daughter. Neguro was one of Five Stars and the closest bodyguard to my sister, he lost his wife in the war 17 years ago and found Kaya who lost her family and home in the border when she was only 3 years old that time, so he adopted Kaya and after Neguro passed away, right now Kaya was taken under my sister’s care, that’s why they look so close”.

Soo Won asks “so, where is him? that broker information”.

After Kyo Ga tells him that Ogi is still under their care, Lily casts her eyes to Soo Won which sending bad feeling to Soo Won “King, accompany me to meet with Mr. Ogi? Since Mr. Ogi is my friend, I want to check upon him, of course with you after your business is finished”.

Soo Won catches her silent message that she only wants to make him meet with Ogi “eh? but…”.

Lily smiles broadly but somehow, it sends their spines shivering “no but, I’m not giving you a choice~ with or without your consent, I’m taking you with me to meet Mr. Ogi or I will drag you to his room. Do you prefer it if I must drag you to his room?”.

“why should the King—”, just Keishuk wants to put it into question, Soo Won glares to him to silent him and the Advisor shuts his mouth immediately in irk.

“I really can win against you, huh?”, Soo Won rubs his temples before smiling down to her “fine, but you should wait for me to finish my business with Generals for a while”.

“deal~”, Lily smiles back, fisting one hand behind her back, at least one of her missions’ completed _“yes!? Next mission, to make Yona and Hak be together”_.

Joo Doh sighs when Geun Tae covering his mouth, knowing Geun Tae must have smirked “Lee Geun Tae, wipe that annoying smirk off your face”.

Geun Tae grins broadly before snorting “guess you’ll be sort of hen-pecked husband, King Soo Won”.

Soo Won rubs his head “and for countless time, you’re misunderstanding, General Geun Tae… can we go back to our problem? This conversation is getting weirder and weirder”.

Kaya explains that Yin Kuervo, Li Hazara and Gobi are staying in Li Hazara’s Castle in City of Sen, Sen Province of Northern Kai Empire “big chance that they will keep Princess Yona, Yun, Ryokuryuu Jae Ha and Ouryuu Zeno there. Looks like Yin Kuervo planned to conquer Kouka one more time sooner or later, considering how he’s stationed his cavalry along with Li Hazara’s soldiers in Li Hazara’s Castle”.

“then before they attack us, let’s conquer to their place first”, Soo Won stabs his sword to the map on the table with stoic and harsh expression, deciding they will depart from Saika Castle tomorrow morning “our destination will be Li Hazara’s Castle in Sen Province. Let’s make them pay for underestimating and dare to lay their finger on our land again”.

“as long as you let me or my man to finish off Gobi, I don’t mind at all to lend our hand this time. What’s more, Yona was kidnapped. For us from Xing, same with her comrades, first priority is to take her back safely”, Kouren insists, crossing her arms before her chest “but what are you planning?”.

Soo Won casts his usual gentle smile as mask “well, I need your permission first, considering you will not like this plan…”.

Kouren narrows her eyes in suspicion “why do I have a really bad feeling so sudden?”.

Long story short, they will have to disperse into three factions.

First, rescuer team who have to sneak into Li Hazara’s Castle to save Yona and her comrades that have been kept as hostages. Once the rescuer team has succeeded, they have to join with bait team or diversion team after sending the signal.

Second, diversion team that consist of Sky Tribe, Earth Tribe and Fire Tribe troops, aided by Kouren’s troop who will wait on the border near Capital City of Sen. They have to wait till they get signal from two other team that two other team’s missions have completed and they can ambush Li Hazara’s Castle.

Third, bait team who will hold a meeting with Yin Kuervo and Li Hazara. With only several people, they have to come to Li Hazara’s Castle to buy the time while the rescuer team save Yona and her group. Once they’re sure that Yona and her group are safe with the rescuer team, they have to finish off Yin Kuervo and Li Hazara (and Gobi if he’s here) to take down Li Hazara’s Castle.

“your plan is rather… reckless? I understand this bait team is just like wolves in sheep’s clothing who will wait for another wolf to come after them before they bare their fangs, but what my permission has to do with…”, Kouren rolls her eyes “wait, as for bait team, please don’t tell me…”.

“looks like you get it rather quick”, Soo Won wears wry smile “yes, classic plan… we have to make them loosen their guards and to make them think that they’re superior than us, we will come into Li Hazara’s Castle with only a few people. Certainly, they will have to put our arrival’s means into question and we can buy time for rescuer team with saying that we come there to look for Gobi. You will come with me and pretend to be my fiancée”.

This is where Lily and Tao exclaim in unison “HAH?!”.

Kouren’s face instantly turns into sour “…should we play that scene?! I kind of really don’t want to?!”.

This time Soo Won doesn’t hide his displeasure with his stoic expression “me too, but we just play it for show off in front of them, only to make them loose their guard down”.

Kouren lifts her hand, pointing Lily “why me, then? rather than with me, isn’t it easier to play that with your girl here?”.

“do you realize the reason of why am I asking you? because our opponents are not only Yin Kuervo and Li Hazara but also Gobi from your Kingdom”, Soo Won frowns before eyeing Lily “Lady Lily”.

“oh, right… please wait, Queen Kouren. It seems we have misunderstanding here”, Lily waves her hand before she faking smile and dragging Kouren “please wait a minute~ I’m borrowing Queen Kouren for a while~”.

Once they are out of earshot but still in the meeting room, Lily whispers “I am not his woman and I love my man much older!?”.

Kouren whispers back “but he’s older than you, right?”.

Lily hisses under the whisper “but my type is hot, handsome, wild, manly and over 35 years old, like General Geun Tae there”.

Kouren doesn’t expect to find someone even with her here “oh? I got that, too. That kind of man is surely hot, mature and dependable than the youngsters”.

Lily nods her head “yes, glad you agree. What’s more, that tofu-faced King is clearly not my type”.

Once Kouren burst out into laughter, Soo Won sneezes before asking them “having funny chat with Lady Lily, Queen Kouren?”.

“I like this girl?! she surely has such a nerve and looks like I understand the reason of why she and Yona can become close friends?!”, Kouren pats Lily’s head while walking back to them “I hope I can become close friend with her as well. I prefer honest woman like her rather than bothersome bootlickers in Castle as my friend”.

Lily wears pleased smile “oh, the pleasure is mine~”.

Soo Won tilts his head “so, your answer?”.

Tao clasps her hands with pleading eyes “sis?”.

“…I want to say, if it’s something I must do to get back Yona and her friends, it can’t be helped”, Kouren rolls her eyes to Tao and sighs in defeat before her eyebrows twitching in irksome “but before I decide to receive your plan or not, could you explain further **who** would go with who in what team at least?”.

From Soo Won and Keishuk’s decision, diversion team has to be led by their experienced Generals, that’s why that team will be led by Geun Tae and Mundok with available soldiers and cavalries. For rescuer team, this team will be led by Tao and one of Dragons here who know where are their brothers and can detect the presences of another Dragons. Algira, Lily, Tae Woo and Kaya will come with them. As for dragon, Kija is the one who will come with them. For bait team, Soo Won and Kouren (for sure) will come with Joo Doh, Kyo Ga, Keishuk, Vold, Yotaka, Tetora, Ayura, Tae Jun, Han Dae, Shina and Hak.

Soo Won can feel the heightened tension in this room “any question or objection?”.

“I mind!”, Joo Doh openly shows his demur “why did we should put the Thunder Beast in bait team?!”.

Kija bites back “and I believe it’s our line?! Hak and Shina have to come with us to save princess?! She needs us, her Dragons?! We have no obligation to obey your command at all?!”.

“thank you very much for your very logical statement, Kija”, Hak puts his hand on Kija’s shoulder, ignoring Kija’s bafflement at mentioning his name instead of his usual nickname ‘White Snake’ but Kija feels the shiver running down to his spine because of Hak’s expression, as if Hak’s ready to kill them all with that lopsided smirk and murderous intention surroundings his body “and I believe I am the one here who want to question your King and Advisor, Sky Tribe General”.

Keishuk explains coldly “because it’s only logical option, since one of remaining Dragons, Lord Algira as strongest fighter of Xing Kingdom and General Tae Woo come into rescuer team, so it’s better to put the other power to strengthen bait team, since we will be faced with Li Hazara and Yin Kuervo here”.

Hak retorts “and I refuse, why should I and Shina come with your plan and dispersed ourselves when we still don’t know about the state of our comrades that were kidnapped!?”.

“well, if you’re that irritated, why not you tie her down, coop up her somewhere and never let her go?”, Soo Won retorts back “this will not happen if you can keep your eyes closely on her, right?”.

Hak glares to Soo Won with heightened murderous intention till Kija and Shina should hold him “oh? Are you blaming me now? funny though, to hear that from **you**!?”.

 _“you who not believe on anyone, who have no friends by your side. What do you know while what you know only cast aside or trample other people?”_.

Despite that words are not being said, just from Hak’s expression, Soo Won feels the unspoken words as if Hak spits it out loud.

Kaya sighs “grandpa, please”.

Earning Kaya’s sign, Mundok cracks his knuckles and punches both Hak and Soo Won in the head “just calm down your steaming head, brats”.

“true, besides we could know their condition right away from here, you know?”.

All of attention in this room turn to Kaya who smiles confidently while saying that but it’s Hak who voice it first “what do you mean?”.

Before Kaya can explain what does she mean, Shina and Kija lift their head up with knitted eyebrows.

Kija feels it “this is—”.

Same with Shina “Jae Ha and Zeno—”.

Surprisingly Kaya remarks with all seriousness “it seems Ryokuryuu is mad and Ouryuu is upset”.

Kija snaps his head “how do you know?”.

Hak narrows his eyes “who are you, actually?”.

“could it be… it has something to do with your lineage as Priestess?”, Kouren remarks before explaining “Kaya’s mother was priestess and Kaya’s father was Oracle but her parents had passed away in war 17 years ago”.

Kaya nods her head, ignoring Soo Won’s displeasure that shown from his disdainful eyes. As descendant of Oracle and priestess, she can hear Gods’ words, see the future from her dream and sort of that stuff. What she meant with they can know Yona’s condition right away from here is because she can see the past of object with just touching it and she can know what happen to someone with just showing ‘vision’.

Dislike the priesthood like his father, Soo Won criticizes “it’s nonsense, what’s the good of priesthood in this—”.

Kouren scoffs “at least, she does have passions and her ability still believable for us who have witnessed her power and I’m not about to receive your plan before you let her show what she mean with her power, how?”.

Have no choice then, Soo Won lets her.

Kaya taps her chin “now, I just need something from her belongings, it can be inanimate object with her feelings inside such as memento—”.

“ah”, Lily takes Yona’s hairpin that she has gotten from Ogi from her pocket “will this do?”.

Soo Won, Hak, Kija and Shina who know the history behind that hairpin are surprised, though they show different, various reaction. Soo Won and Hak keep their stoic expression, though everyone can tell that Hak feels tensed. Kija is alerted by Hak’s tension and rolls his eyes in wary to his comrade. Shina shuts his mouth likewise, know what’s best is to shut his mouth now like his brother does.

“…no, looks like princess Yona has fully let this hairpin go, her feeling is really dull here and she has no intention of wearing this hairpin or having this back again. I’m sorry”, Kaya shakes her head before she giving it back to Lily “not to mention, this hairpin has sucked too much deep sadness from her, negative emotions from her inside this hairpin is what make me can’t use this”.

Unbeknownst by Hak who lopsided smirks in amusement and wears complicated, mixed of relieved and grievous expression, Soo Won tries to ignore twinge in his heart and rolls his eyes to see Hak’s reaction instead, only to be frowned to find the grievous on his ex-best-friend’s eyes. Kija feels somehow relieved, same as Shina when they feel Hak’s tension body is relaxed a bit.

“what?! oh well, I thought Yona would want it back since she sold it to that guy for gain his service, but luckily you advise me before I even have the chance to give this back to Yona…”, Lily feels bad now to even having this hairpin, thinking that she will deal about what she should do with this hairpin later “it would be bad if I gave this back when she doesn’t want to have this back”.

“actually, what I need is not only limited by inanimate things, it also can be like a part of her body such as blood or hair, but as long as it’s something with positive feeling of her. The closer her bonds with that inanimate things with her and the stronger her feeling within that things, the clearer the vision I’ll get”.

Unconsciously, Soo Won’s hand is slipping into his pocket where he has Yona’s red locks but thinking twice to take it out because everyone’s watching now.

“Shina, go get princess’s bow”, Hak remarks, gaining questioning looks from Generals within this room who haven’t known about Yona, the pacifist King Il’s sole daughter, is really handy with her bow. Once Shina comes back with Yona’s bow, Hak hands that bow to Kaya “will this do?”.

“it’s perfect”, Kaya nods with lopsided smile before that bow floating from her hands, flying on the air. Kaya’s body starts glowing as she starts reading the spell, and they feel like seeing little Yellow Dragon with the same size as python appearing and wrapping itself around Kaya’s body “O’ Dragon God, as half of your human self in this world, I’m asking for you to show me where the half of my soul, along with his brothers and his master, in the name of Dragon Priestess”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it how I make Kaya being Dragon Priestess? there's more explanation about Dragon Priestess in next chapter but I want to vote one thing for next chapter, whether you want to see the other's reactions when they watch (yes, Kaya's vision just like watching TV for us, if this explanation make it easier for you to understand) what happened to Yona and Jae Ha in Kai (chapter 165 that aggravating me) before I slip JaeHaXYona moments in Kai?


	4. Chapter 4

To say all of them are surprised is understatement. After Kaya reads the spells and her body is glowing as Yellow Dragon floating on the air and wrapping itself around Kaya’s body, Yona’s bow that floating on the air shines like the crimson star, with torchlight of gold and peach. They feel like they leave their body, floating on the air. Kaya has convinced them that they’re on their way to Li Hazara’s Castle. From above here, while feeling how to fly on the sky, they find out on how much Yin Kuervo and Li Hazara’s troops. This is really helping them, though. Shina lifts his hand, pointing to where he finds the Yellow and Green light. Kija nods his head, assuming Yona and the others are in that place. They come in time, to see Gobi visits the jail where Yona and her three other companions are, along with Yin Kuervo.

They feel tensed when Yona is being asked to come out of the jail alone, some of them even yell and tries to stop Gobi from his attempt to slash Yona with his sword (like Shina, Hak and Kija who failed to hit Gobi or Lily who quickly stands in front of Yona).

Kaya reminds them “this is only my vision?! what we could do here only watch, we couldn’t do anything to interrupt or interfere about what happened here!?”.

Next second though, they are stunned. Speechless, to witness the princess’ kick where Yona kicks Gobi’s side of neck.

Mundok, Soo Won, Joo Doh and Keishuk are jaws-dropped. Kouren, Geun Tae and Hak burst out into crazy laugh. Kija, Shina, Tao, Algira, Vold, Kaya, Lily, Ayura, Tetora, Tae Woo and Han Dae clap their hands while stare to Yona in awe, some even smile broadly like Lily and Kaya.

Too hard laughing, Geun Tae even has tears on the corner of his eyes “that’s really great princess kick!?”.

Kouren clutches her stomach, recovering from her laughter “honestly what kind of things she’s learned?”.

“oh, she did it again”, Lily refers to kick that Yona has launched the first time they meet, rolling her eyes to Hak “now I think of it, looks like her kick has gotten stronger than the first time we met… Actually, what did you teach to her, Hak?”.

Kija rolls his eyes “I also want to ask the same, didn’t you only teach the princess how to use the bow and swordsmanship?”.

“after she ordered me, yes”, Hak deadpans “but it doesn’t mean she never forced me to teach her how to fight without weapon like bare-handed fighting style”.

Lily’s eyes turn into thin lines “being trained by Thunder Beast of Kouka everyday surely make her get stronger, huh?”.

“and she seems like have no fear at all”, Kouren caresses her chin as Yona pointing sword to Gobi before she swinging it to Kuervo _“actually, how brave she could be?”_.

They only get tenser and tenser as they witness what happens since Kuervo clutches Yona’s neck, Jae Ha breaks the chains and in his injured state, being forced to fight against Kuervo’s soldiers, only to test how strong he is as Green Dragon, one of Four Dragons of Kouka Kingdom.

Kija mumbles in awe to his brother “I don’t know Jae Ha could use sword”.

Hak deadpans “well, his Mama Bear must have taught him many things, including how to handle weapon and not only the throwing knives”.

Kija clenches his dragon claw in irritated, looking at his Green brother is attacked by a soldier who hit him with bludgeon from behind “but is there really nothing we could do here?!”.

Kaya sadly shakes her head.

“I don’t know she could be this fierce”, Geun Tae whistles when Yona strikes him using her elbow, but he shuts his mouth instantly when Kuervo pinning Yona down “like people said, Nomads are barbaric”.

 _“Yona?!”_ , Soo Won clenches his fist when Kuervo pinning Yona down _“Damn. Calm. Down. I can’t be recklessly showing my true feeling now, Keishuk and Generals are watching as well”_.

“Kija~ Shina~ Hak~”, Lily smiles innocently which send shiver down to their spines before she punching her little fist onto her another palm, how dare this man treat her Yona like that? “let’s kill him”.

Hak, Shina and Kija say in unison with murderous intention surrounding their body “as you wish, Lady”.

“hold your murderous intention, your adorable brats”, Mundok holds Hak, Shina and Kija, helped by Han Dae and Tae Woo “we have to save the princess first, then you could do whatever you want to him after that”.

Kaya swifts her hand to Mundok who cracks his knuckles with murderous intention surrounding his body “Grandpa, you’re not better than them?!”.

Like Keishuk has mentioned before (and worried about it too), Kuervo uses the Dragons against Kouka.

“so in four day, they will conquer and uses one of Dragons against us?”, Soo Won contemplates before he concludes “then we have to depart tomorrow morning before the dawn”.

Kouren offers “ah, we have to talk about our departure for tomorrow, Soo Won. After this vision”.

Kija worriedly mumbles when Jae Ha agrees to Kuervo’s condition to let go of chains on Yona’s ankles, though he understands his brother’s feeling and what make him agree about it “what should we do? does it mean we should fight against Jae Ha?”.

“calm down, White Snake”, despite what he’s saying, Hak frowns with clearly too upset expression “it’s the most logical choice right now and considering Droopy Eyes’ personality, do you really think he will fight against us when he meets us in the battlefield and could let princess to be chained like that? He must have had his own plan”.

Before leaving with one of Kuervo’s soldiers to treat his injuries, Jae Ha warns Kuervo to take his hands off of Yona “she’s not someone you can lay your hands so easily”.

Looks like Kuervo has his own suspicion and he sticks tongue out to Jae Ha “what, you won’t stand for it, O’ Great Dragon?”.

“it’s a shame, but it won’t be me, instead…”, Jae Ha looks behind over his shoulder with dark sexy smirk “a monster like lightning will come and tear open your throat gladly”.

Hak cracks his knuckles with matching dark sexy smirk “oh, I will”.

“don’t forget to count me in”, Kija makes his Dragon claw become enormous “you rip his throat off and I will gladly gut him”.

Even Shina joins them “I will paralyze him”.

Unbeknownst for them, for a second Soo Won stares to Hak forlornly _“Hak, it seems like you and Yona already have trusted companions with you. I’m glad for it… and feel a little lonely with it…”_.

After Jae Ha leaves and Kuervo persists to keep Yona with him, Soo Won tries to distract himself with ordering his Generals to inspect the area around Castle, like how many their troops or geography around here to know where they can place their own troops or from where they can conquer. Keishuk goes with Kouren’s subordinates, Ayura and Tetora to check the Castle while Soo Won (with Joo Doh in tow), Tao, Kouren, Mundok, Lily, Hak, Shina and Kija choose to stay with Yona.

Lily really hopes she’s here with Yona so she can help Yona but when Yona does the bunny hop, Lily giggles “my, I know I shouldn’t laugh, but I can’t help it. Yona is too cute~”.

Kouren shakes her head, she feels lighter knowing Yona isn’t the type of someone who will stay down “me too… she really doesn’t want to lose, huh?”.

When Yona tells Kuervo that no Kouka citizens will worry about her nor he will gain benefit to using her status as princess so it’s no use to negotiate with the King, Kuervo seems realizing Yona’s circumstances and asking her to join him in alliance but Yona doesn’t answer, instead she continues her bunny hop till Kuervo carries her like potato sacks. The Generals and their subordinates are going back with some information and for now, all of them gather in room where Yin Kuervo and Li Hazara have their lunch with Yona sit beside Kuervo. It seems Li Hazara really under pressure of Yin Kuervo, from how aggravated Li Hazara has for Kuervo’s treatment to Li Hazara’s troops. What they know, Kuervo underestimates Soo Won just because he thinks he’s only 18 years old brat, just like their previous opponent.

Geun Tae smirks, crossing his hands “how about you make him pay for that, King?”.

Soo Won offers back “already planned for it”.

“the Dragons don’t belong to Soo Won, they serve this girl”, Kuervo drags Yona closer by the hood of her cloak “seems like what Gobi said was no lie. If I make this woman mine, I’ll gain control of everything”.

Knowing Kuervo wants to make Yona as his woman, even if Soo Won wears stoic expression, he feels like he has tasted something sour deep inside and the nausea tingling on his stomach _“who does he think he is? How dare he wanted to make Yona as his woman and casually lay his fingers on her like that? She belongs to Hak and me…”_.

Unlike Soo Won, Hak doesn’t even hide his disgusted grimace, he really wants to kill Kuervo right now, but they are surprised by Yona’s reaction (again) next second. Yona isn’t the type of woman who will stay down when someone dare to touch her so casually without her permission like this.

This time, Yona punches Kuervo’s jaw after launching her second elbow strike on his stomach before quickly make a space between her and Kuervo. With disdainful expression and no fear on her face even if Kuervo’s soldiers pointing their spears to her, Yona stands tall and looks down to Kuervo “disgusting… Don’t you dare to lay your finger on me. Not even besides”, Yona crosses her arms before her chest and lifts her chin up, proudly announcing “I only belong to one man”.

Again, they’re jaws-dropped to see how fierce and bold the princess can be, not to mention she looks so badass and sexy when she announces that she only belongs to one man.

Li Hazara smirks after laughing hard, amused “oh? To who, princess? King Soo Won?”.

“hah?”, Yona makes rather funny face till them who see her face can’t help but want to laugh like Geun Tae before Yona answers “I don’t know why you assumed that, but that King is ideal type of the King, he doesn’t concern himself with women or religion, he’s deftly secured the best positions in foreign affairs for the time being. The problem here is, I don’t even know what type of woman he does like nor I think he considers me as woman, he doesn’t seem have taken interest on certain woman till people around him wonder and doubt about him”.

 _“just like what I thought?!”,_ Lily can’t help but covering her mouth, trying to not laugh because from the corner of her eyes, she catches how tense Hak has been and she doesn’t dare to take a peek at Soo Won right now because Geun Tae stands right beside him, she can’t afford it or else she will get caught. They will think she has a feeling to the King and she tries to prevent that from happened ever again, not to mention she can’t get her eyes off Yona now.

“she wouldn’t be together with the King, Hazara. She confirms about it to me already”, Kuervo lifts his hand, rubbing his stinging chin “then could it be one of your allies? Like your allies who stand on your side on Kouka or one of your Dragons?”.

“Yun and Dragons are just like family for me”, Yona shrugs her shoulders before counting about her own impression to her comrades with her fingers “well then, Yun is our mother hen and a year younger than me. Hakuryuu Kija is the most edible bachelor in his village who afraid of aggressive women who approach him first. Seiryuu Shina is sheltered and the most innocence person we’ve ever met, we don’t even know whether he understood about sort of **that** things. Ryokuryuu Jae Ha is the most overprotective and dependable big brother, he’s free-spirited womanizer who doesn’t have the tie with certain someone, adore every beautiful thing and sometimes flirt to women or men even. Ouryuu Zeno was married once and never having another beloved one after that, so I doubt he would ever have another later”.

Kuervo rolls his eyes, his eyebrow raises when the realization come to his head “oh, back then your Green companion speak about a monster like Lightning…”, Kuervo caresses his chin when Yona keeps her stoic expression but he doesn’t miss how her body’s tensed “Son Hak, Thunder Beast of Kouka Kingdom from Wind Tribe, the youngest general of Wind Tribe, he’s stripped off his title after claimed to kill previous King Il and kidnapped princess Yona. It was the news that spreading around, but… looks like the fact is otherwise. Could it be he is your lover or…”.

“he’s my childhood friend and bodyguard, not lover”, Yona bluntly answers before turning her head to the side, slightly blushing and mumbling too low to be heard, under the whisper “…not yet”.

“ho~, so I just need to get rid of him to get you and Dragons? interesting, I’m so tempted to kill him…”, Kuervo doesn’t miss it and smirks “but either you pay him with your body or has he forced you to sleep with him in bed, till he’s being that devoted to you?”.

PRANG!?

Though Kuervo dodges it, Yona just throws the nearest object that she can use as weapon which happen to a jug that shatter into pieces after colliding on the wall.

“don’t you dare to insult him in front of me”, Yona glares to Kuervo, like fire lit up on her eyes can burn him into ash “even if I don’t mind to give myself to him or like you said, to pay him with my body, but he’s too honorable to ever accept it. He isn’t the type of someone who will lay his fingers on woman without their permission and instead, ever since my father’s death, even if he doesn’t have the obligation to protect me anymore, he always protect me, not even once he lay his fingers on me”, putting her little fist on her chest, she yells again “even if all people in our country or this world turn into our enemy and spout such nonsense about him, I wouldn’t let anyone speak bad about him in front of my face because he’s mine?! Don’t you dare to do something on him or I will kill you?!”.

Lily fists her hands on the air. Hak holds his breath, he could have stopped breathing for a moment. Soo Won feels the sting on his chest as usual. The other? Staring dagger to Hak who freeze on his place with red face as if he’s boiled before Lily realizes and waving her hand in front of him to snap him out of his daze though it’s Mundok who bring his back.

“ouch!”, Hak rubs his head “Gramps! Why did you smack me?!”.

“give thanks to me because I didn’t stab you, brat!”, Mundok lifts his hand up “are you her lover now?”.

“am not!”.

Well, he isn’t lying at all, but Kija and Shina think it’s best to not tell them that Hak has confessed his feeling to Yona if they still want Hak to live (or Mundok will kill him). Algira wonders if Hak and Yona aren’t lover, why they kissed then? Vold covers Algira’s mouth before he blurts out and realizes Kaya covers her mouth to hold her laughter.

Mundok narrows his eyes “then do you know who does the princess love right now?”.

“no”, Hak bluntly says, he doesn’t count Yona’s outburst just now as confession but as overprotectiveness to someone who always stay by her side which is usual for him, so the disbelief stares from them that he’s gained really annoying “what?!”.

Mundok facepalms (which Kija and the others might join him as well) before muttering in defeat “I don’t know that I’m not only having really stupid, brute grandson, but I also have a grandson with dense brain”.

Geun Tae, Kaya, Lily, Kouren and Tao can’t stop their laughter this time. Isn’t it obvious?

“as someone who has faced many battlefield, of course I know that you truly have killed people before”, Kuervo grabs her chin, lifting her head up “but if your pacifist father knew that her daughter could kill person, what would he think about you, I wonder?”.

Thanks God, for their relief, Jae Ha comes for Yona’s rescue. Li Hazara, Yona and Kuervo’s conversation is interrupted by Jae Ha. One of Kuervo’s soldiers who watch guard in front of this room is kicked by Jae Ha and comes flying into this room, out cold on the floor after colliding his back on the wall. Li Hazara, Yona and Kuervo turn their head in awe to the main culprit of this chaos.

“okay, excuse me for the interruption, but I just overheard you want to make her as yours and here I see you dare to lay your fingers on her?”, Jae Ha comes inside with threatening expression, murderous aura surroundings his body, dragging one of unconscious soldiers that he just beaten inside. Green haired man drops that poor man on the floor before he dragging Yona and casually settling her on his lap “now, you may ignore me and continue your meal, I’ll just stay here and watch because I only want to make sure her safety”.

Lily taps Hak’s bicep “um, is this the usual?”.

“yeah, he’s a pervert after all”, Hak nonchalantly answers, he is used to Jae Ha’s antics _“but don’t think I will not kill you next time, Droopy Eyes”_.

Kuervo rolls his eyes “with make her sit on your lap?”.

Jae Ha bits back “by I mean with her safety, it’s also including her dignity and modesty. Who know what will happen to her in case you try to lay your fingers on her without her permission?”.

Yona cackles at her dependable big brother’s antics “oh, please don’t mind him. Jae Ha could be really overprotective of our members group’s safety”.

“of course, I am”, Jae Ha lifts his finger “as a gentleman, I should put woman in the utmost cares, not to mention I will be killed if I let something happens to our Yona dear, by my comrades especially certain Thunder Beast who happened to—”.

Realizing what might happen next, Yona quickly covers Jae Ha’s mouth “Jae Ha?! I haven’t even told him yet?! Don’t blurt out about it so casually in front of anyone before I tell him myself?!”.

“not yet? Poor him…”, Jae Ha covers his mouth, chuckling “sorry, I just get excited to tease him further and wonder when your wedding with him?”.

Yona buries her red face on Jae Ha’s chest “moo, stop tease me about it?! my head is already steaming from it and how I supposed to act normally around him especially after I did that first!?”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes “did what?”.

Yona quickly waves her hands and shakes her head, her face as red as her hair “nothing! Just a greeting!”.

Lily tilts her head “…greeting?”.

Geun Tae and Mundok turn their head to Hak, though it’s Geun Tae who ask with feral grin “oi, what’s greeting?”.

Hak waves it off “nothing important”.

“nee, Hak-Nyan, if you and Yo-Nyan really aren’t lover, then why—”, knowing what Algira is about to ask, Hak covers his mouth and wraps his arm around his shoulder before whispering nervously “greeting! It’s just a greeting!”

Algira proceeds what Hak’s mean and remembering the kiss scene in his head, Algira tosses his arm to his other palm “oh, it’s just greeting”.

“yep, it is”, Hak nods his head and touches Algira’s shoulder “so needn’t to fret around about it, okay?”.

Vold mumbles in disbelief “what kind of greeting it was?”.

Kaya clutches her stomach “can we back to the vision, please?”.

Come to think of it, Jae Ha remembers Hak mentioning about ‘greeting’ as well and realization comes to his head, something must have happened when they have been separated back then in Xing.

“…looks like I should pester him about how you ‘greet’ him?”, Jae Ha says with sly smirk, rubbing his chin before lifting his thumb to Kuervo and Li Hazara “but since you declared him as yours, I thought they have figured it out”.

Kuervo whistles “figured what? though it’s funny to see her getting flustered”.

“told you, isn’t she too young for you?”, Li Hazara can tell that Kuervo is fitter to become Yona’s uncle before eyeing to Jae Ha “so, this is the Ryokuryuu? I’ve met him on Kouka and I heard you took him into your troop?”.

“I ask one condition. Isn’t it unfair to only you who have the condition here?”, Jae Ha offers “till the war comes, let me stay with her”.

Well, since the condition hardly brings harm for them, Kuervo just let him be (actually, it is also because of Yona keeps clinging into Jae Ha after that, not letting him go like Koala keeps clinging into its tree).

“Yona dear, as much as I enjoy your hug and I know how affectionate you could be, I’m quite in a pickle to walk this way”, Jae Ha says as Yona keeps wrapping her arms around his torso from behind while she’s doing bunny hop again to catch up with Jae Ha’s longer steps “hm… how about I’m carrying you instead?”.

“no, you’re injured, but I don’t want to be separated from you”.

Jae Ha shakes his head, this girl really can be stubborn sometimes. Kuervo raises his eyebrow again when Yona and Jae Ha share same bed in the same room because Yona orders Jae Ha to stay with her.

Jae Ha shrugs “what? it’s the usual”.

Yona innocently nods her head “yep, that’s the usual”.

Kuervo rolls his eyes again “do you have a harem or something?”.

Yona tilts her head “what harem? They’re only my comrades”.

After Kuervo leaves and the door is closed, Yona quickly throws herself to the bed before curling herself inside blanket. Realizing the squirms, Jae Ha sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket “Yona Dear? He did something to you?”.

“no, we just… spoke…”, says her with quiver voice.

“you know it’s only me with you now, right? it’s alright”, Jae Ha sees her loosening the blanket, revealing her crying figure “why are you crying if what you do only speaking with him?”.

Many things make her cry in fact.

First, Yona doesn’t want Jae Ha to fight against Kouka in war, she doesn’t want Jae Ha to be used by Kuervo as his tool to fight her own citizens and especially not if Jae Ha will meet and fight against their comrades in battlefield.

“if that’s what you’re afraid of, you know I wouldn’t seriously fight them and hurt them, right?”, Jae Ha takes Yona’s hand and kisses her palm “and in case I meet with any of our comrades in the battlefield, be it Kija, Shina or even Hak, don’t worry… I wouldn’t fight back, I couldn’t fight against them… so don’t worry, you wouldn’t lose them”.

“I don’t want to lost you either!?”, Yona grabs Jae Ha’s collar “I don’t want to lost all of you!? be it Hak, Yun, Kija, Shina, Zeno and you are my precious people?! I don’t want to lost my family again?! So, you have to live, Jae Ha?! We have to live together?!”, Yona pulls him closer, leaning her forehead to his, thinking her comrades who will go the battlefield before wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly “promise me, you have to come back to me and soon, we will get our group complete again, together”.

“yes, I promise”, Jae Ha smiles bitterly before lifting his head up, looking straight to her “anything else? We have all night together here, so it’s best to hear what has been upset you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And~ the cliffhanger?  
> don't worry, I have more Jae-Ha X Yona moments in next chapter as well, their conversation will become longer and deeper than in this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? Jae Ha Yona fans service, here we go

Like Jae Ha has predicted, one of reasons why Yona feels upset till she’s crying like this is related with her conversation with Kuervo about what and how her father will feel and think about her now. Usually, Yona always talks about it with Hak but Hak isn’t here with her right now. It’s only Jae Ha. Usually, Hak will know about what to do or what to say and for Jae Ha, this is the first time Yona talks about her father with him, privately, without Hak around or their comrades. Only he with Yona here, it’s enough proof for this conversation will be difficult.

“I know my father failed his people and his Kingdom, but this Kingdom is where I was born and being grown up with its people that I love, the Kingdom with people that loved by my father”, Yona clenches her fist and lifts her chin up “if there are tears from my country that was made by my father, I want to mend those. I want to protect and help this country with its people even if it means I have to raise weapon against my father’s will. I have been changed too much, I’m even able to fight and I have killed people”, she smiles in the middle of her tears as she looking to Jae Ha “you saw it yourself, my first kill… even if I killed Yan Kum Ji in Awa with my arrow, I don’t regret it… but I don’t know what my father will feel towards me now… he must have felt terrible towards me…”.

Geun Tae agapes before tapping Hak’s bicep “oi, did she really kill Yan Kum Ji?”.

“she did”, Hak and Kija say in unison, followed by Shina’s nod. They look back to where Jae Ha sits in front of Yona, looking like deep in thought.

“Yona dear, you don’t have to bear all of the burdens from the worlds on your shoulders”, Jae Ha runs his finger to wipe the trail of tears on her face, caressing her wet cheeks before leaning his forehead to hers “I know, my words maybe nothing but a mere empty reassurance… but if I were your father, I would feel so proud of you. Even if for this Kingdom he was not a good King, but for you, he was your father. And just look at you, you protect your Kingdom and your people with all might. Remember how I admire your struggle to get stronger each time? I really mean it, and that’s why I follow you”.

“all of the accomplishment that I’ve gained… it’s only because all of you with me and I’m grateful with it”, Yona sniffs and smiles “thank you, Jae Ha… but…”.

Looking to disheartened looks on Yona’s eyes, Jae Ha knows there’s something more “what?”.

“I’m not strong, Jae Ha”, Yona shakes her head with bitter smile “because there’s once when I thought... I didn’t mind to die… on the same night when I lost my home and witnessed my father’s death, I regret it, because I haven’t told him ‘thank you’ even if my father was crying happily in my 16th birthday party… I didn’t know where to go after leaving my father’s Castle… Hiryuu Castle was my home and the only world that I ever knew… I thought it would have been better if I died with my father…”.

Jae Ha has the sharp breath intakes, he feels his chest tightening “Yona dear—”.

“—but Hak gave me a reason to stay alive… he told me to survive and use him as my tool to stay alive. He told me that only with survive and stay alive, to go wherever I want freely, that’s how I could repay my father’s love to me… that’s why, no matter how hurt it is for me and how cruel this world could be, I promise to myself as well, I will live… now when I thought about my ‘home’, what come to my mind is only me with you guys, my little family around me. As long as I have at least one of my little family with me, I don’t feel afraid anymore”, Yona wipes her tears and reassuringly smiles to Jae Ha “so I’m alright now, Jae Ha, don’t worry. But don’t tell Hak and Yun about this, they will likely mad or scold me”.

“I know”, Jae Ha chuckles lightly “it’s only natural for Hak to worry about you, he has been with you for a long time since you two were children, right? as for Yun, it’s only a natural attitude of him as a mother hen of our group”.

“hey, that’s right?!”, Yona giggles and covers her mouth “I never thought I would get along with him and he could become that overprotective to us, considering how bad our first meeting”.

“ah, you mean after Kan Tae Jun brought his troop to try to catch you and bring you back to the Castle, but ended with cornering you and Hak till both of you fell off the cliff after you refused to go back to Hiryuu Castle with him and tried to get rid Hak?”.

Several people glare to Kan Tae Jun thanks to that (like from Wind Tribe and Xing Kingdom) but it’s Lily who shout “you are the worst?! what you did to her and Hak?!”.

“Lady, we’re still alive, so it’s alright”, Hak pats Lily’s shoulders from behind, whispering near her ear “besides princess Yona considers him as ally now after that poor man tried to give a proof he’s changed and he’s truly changed”.

“fine then, but you’re alright with it?”, Lily raises her eyebrow and whispers back, because really, how could you say it’s okay to someone who has tried to kill you even has made you fall off the cliff? Lily sighs when Hak only shrugs it off before she pointing Kan Tae Jun “okay, but you are not allowed to ask for Yona’s hand. She’s just like cute little sister for me, after all. I’m not letting my little sister go to a man who not deserve her”.

“agree”, Kouren says as Tao claps her hand before they look back to the vision and Hak’s taken aback, to witness how the fire on her eyes lit up again like that time.

“the priest told me that I couldn’t live alone. If I left, those after my life would pursue me again. The one who stay by my side to protect and support me is Hak, but at that rate, Hak would die… I don’t want to see people die in front of my eyes again, so I resolved to myself that I want to live, even if I have to walk in unstoppable scorching wave of bloodshed whether my life or Hak’s life, I will never let anyone take it, I will not allow it to happen, ever. I want to move forward and get stronger, I refuse to die meaningless and I don’t want to lost the last thing that was left for me after I lost everything that night. That’s why, for those reasons, even the power of God, I would obtain it”, Yona lowers her head in front of Jae Ha, narrowing her eyes “but after I gathered you all and knew the hardships that all of you must have been going through because Dragon bloods… the reason of why I gathered Four Dragon Warriors from the first place is not because I want to make you all suffer like this… all of you are family who stay by my side in my most vulnerable state, I don’t want you all to be used as tools… I really hate my helplessness, for not able doing anything at the time like this and always being protected by you all. I hope I’m stronger, strong enough so I’ll also able to defend myself even if I’m alone, so I would not make you all worry about me too much and have more trust from Hak and all of you on myself to fight alongside with you all”.

Jae Ha lifts her face, frowning at the sight of how her tears has fallen again, wiping her tears away “Yona dear, remember what I told you before? We all adore you, you’re important for us, that’s why we always want to keep you safe and protect you”.

Hak thinks back to what he’s talking about with Yona last time they’re together _“princess, it’s not that I don’t trust on you… I’m just too afraid, if I let you go and you went too far from me, you would never come back to me…”_.

Soo Won feels his chest tighten, he really knows well this feeling. Guilt. Hatred and despise, only towards himself _“I was the one who wipe her tears away in her sleep, but I also am the one who take everything away from her…”_. Actually, one more thing has slipped to his heart which he knows he doesn’t deserve to even feel it. Jealousy.

Kouren rolls her eyes, back and forth to Hak and Soo Won _“oh? That’s very interesting expression…”_.

“you know it wouldn’t work, Jae Ha”, Yona shakes her head with teary eyes “what should I do to make you all understand and let me fight alongside with you all? to trust me more…”.

Jae Ha thinks he has no choice, so he lifts his sleeves, revealing his usually-covered-wrists “Yona dear, take a look”.

Yona blinks to him, she just realizing it “Jae Ha, these scars are…?”.

“remember when I told you that every Ryokuryuu who born to this world, is always chained in my village right away after they were born? It’s scars as the proof that I had been chained for years, not only on my wrists, I also have it on my ankles and I always hide it”, Jae Ha covers his wrists again “my predecessor always said to me while grabbing my Dragon leg every time I tried to run away from my village”, Jae Ha says as he revealing his Dragon leg to Yona “with this leg, the people outside would never accept the likes of you. This green-colored leg with scales jutting out is a leg of a monster, disgusting. Even villagers treat it as some kind of disease. Even if you went outside, there’s no place for you, idiot… hell, I even still remember what did he say no matter how many years has been passed…”.

“not true, I never think of scaled leg or hand as disgusting and he has the place to go home is here with we all… princess must have felt the same, instead I rather envy on Droopy Eyes’ power to fly to the sky, though”, Hak mentions even if knowing Jae Ha can’t hear him before Kija pats his back and Shina hugs him from beside “guys, I don’t need to be pet…”.

Even Shina’s usual blank face turns into little smile “Hak is always good brother, it can’t be helped”.

“it’s not true!?”, as expected, Yona burst out her anger “same with how I think of Shina’s Dragons eyes as beautiful, I also consider Kija’s Dragon arm or your Dragon leg as disgusting!? It’s the part of yourself, why would I think of you, my family that I know as really kind people, as disgusting?”.

Jae Ha laughs heartily and ruffles her hair “thank you very much, Yona dear”.

Yona rubs her head to fix her tangled hair “though, looks like I understand why did your reaction to me was rather harsh”.

“ah, I felt terrible at that now”, Jae Ha facepalms “well, you were really weak girl back then, till it made me wonder, are you really the master of Four Dragon Warriors?”.

“are you trying to pick a fight on me now?”, a vein pop on Yona’s head, lifting her little fist “never expect you will reveal that scars to me and I hoped your words about being chained is not true, though”.

Jae Ha admits he never reveals it to others than her, but maybe the perceptive like Shina, Hak or Zeno know “well, you’re the third woman who know about these scars”.

“oh? And the first must be Captain Gigan I assume?”.

“yes, she is just like a perfect figure of a mother for me, after all”.

“and the second would be?”.

Not answering her, Jae Ha takes little pouch with flower pattern from his pocket, letting the content fall to his palm “do you know what is this?”.

Yona admires a beautiful hairclip from gems that being carved as a peacock with amazed sparks on her eyes “wow, it’s really beautiful hairclip?!”.

“it belonged to Mayuri, my first love, when she was working on Awa as courtesan”.

Yona asks in excitement “your first love? How is she?”.

“well, naturally she has piercing blue eyes and raven hair, but when she’s working as courtesan, she uses red-purplish wig…”, Jae Ha caresses his chin, pondering “you could say that she’s just like Hak’s woman version, even to her personality”.

And for many times, Hak notes to himself to kill the Droopy Eyes later while the others eyeing him in wonder.

Realization hits Yona “wait, was?”.

Jae Ha nods his head solemnly “just like her name, Mayuri was just like a peacock. She was the most beautiful courtesan in Awa, being admired by those who love her but being hated by those who envy of her beauty and passion as woman. And yes, she passed away already 7 years ago”.

After that, Jae Ha recites who is Mayuri, the owner of this peacock hairclip, the story of his first love which must be ended tragically. Without hiding anything from Yona, Jae Ha tells everything about Mayuri. How he met with Mayuri in red-light district, the top courtesan of her workplace who older two year than him that time. How Mayuri has opened her heart slowly to Jae Ha even if she’s always being rude like hit him with her fan when he has tried to seduce her passionately.

“on the Winter 7 years ago when I visited Mayuri, Mayuri had drugged my drink to make me sleep. I woke up and found myself being tied with enemies surrounding me. For a moment, I thought Mayuri had betrayed me with helping them to catch me… before one of Yan Kum Ji’s subordinates claimed that they were not the one who ordering her, but Yan Kum Ji. Mayuri must obey or they had to report to Yan Kum Ji that Mayuri betrayed her biological father, Yan Kum Ji”.

* * *

_When Jae Ha was barely taken to Yan Kum Ji’s private residence, Mayuri tried protecting him “stop it!? you said you only want to catch him, not kill him?!”._

_The leader sheathed his sword, pointing his sword to raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman “Lady Mayuri, we are afraid if you don’t allow us to bring him to our master, our head will be chopped off and your action could be counted as betrayal towards your father. Why should you protect him?”._

_Mayuri tried hard to defend Jae Ha from the leader, pushing him to the floor “Jae Ha, run!?”._

_The leader of the group hissed “this bitch?!”._

_Jae Ha’s eyes widen when Mayuri got stabbed on her back, piercing her heart. Jae Ha caught her fallen body on top of his body “Mayuri!?”._

_“Jae Ha… forgive me…”, Mayuri cupped his cheeks and whispered weakly “I love you”._

_She smiled with a single tear came out from the corner of her eyes after kissing him, before her body went limp on Jae Ha’s grip and her hand fell to the side, lifeless eyes stared to nothing._

_The leader of Yan Kum Ji’s subordinates laughed instead “die in vain, huh. Well, Lady Mayuri isn’t the only pawn of our Lord. Even if she’s dead, Lord Yan Kum Ji still has more pawns to be moved”._

_Jae Ha enraged. He lost control after that and killed them all and only stop when someone barged into this room because realizing the commotion. One of them was Captain Gigan who found him with widened eyes. He didn’t regret to kill these bastards who had made him lost Mayuri but he scared to lost his home, his place on Captain Gigan’s ship because he had broken Captain Gigan’s law. He ran away from that place, only to wandering in red-light district in the daylight and slept on the street under the starry night sky as the roof. A half month after that, Gigan found him when he was under drugs influences and barely got himself being caught by human trafficker. He vaguely remembered how Gigan threw her knives to those men for ‘dare to lay their hands on her son’ and threatening them that she would gladly castrate them and chopped their ball off after pinning them down on the wall. She checked on him after released the rope and chain that even he wondered, since when did he being chained and tied with rope again?_

_“you look like hell, snot-nosed brat”, Gigan reached her hand out to him, lowering her body in front of him “don’t just run off without words like that next time”._

_“you should have abandoned me, I broke all your law to kill people and used drugs”, Jae Ha laughed severely, leaning his head on the wall and yelled “I don’t care, I don’t regret it at all, because they killed Mayuri!?”._

_Gigan didn’t angry at all, instead she hugged him, letting him crying on her shoulder before helping him to stand “let’s go home, you brat. Not even a single mother will leave her son or throw away her son in their vulnerable state. You made me worried sick”._

* * *

Jae Ha smiles bitterly “it was really pathetic of me. She should have kicked me out of ship, but she didn’t. Instead, like a mother always did to her son, she forgave me and dragged me back home after that”.

“Captain Gigan is really perfect image of a mother, even for me”, Yona wipes her tears “but… you said that woman, your first love is just like Hak’s woman version… don’t tell me the reason of why you always tease Hak is because…”.

Knowing to where her mind goes to the crazy idea, Jae Ha affirms “Dear, as much as I love ‘everything beautiful’, no matter how beautiful that man like Hak, Kija, Shina, or King Soo Won, I prefer and love woman best because woman has something that man doesn’t have”.

Yona looks relieved before remembering to when Hak gets cold and has refused to sleep because Hak has a feeling that he would get nightmare where Jae Ha woman version would chase after him “I thought…”.

“well, I’m only being with man when I am in mood. I admit maybe I will enjoy to spend my time with Hak. Though I’m always rejected by him”.

Lily narrows her eyes “isn’t that mean he admits that he’s also into man?”.

At that, Hak, Kija, Shina and Soo Won feel shudder in unison while the others clearly try to stiffen their laughter.

“I’m sorry for asking you this, Dear”, Jae Ha continues “but do you ever want to kill someone who killed your father?”.

Yona grits her teeth and shakes her head “…I don’t know”.

“what I’m trying to tell you is, I understand how it feel to be consumed by grudge”, Jae Ha admits, when he sees Hak’s rage on Sensui, it feels like he has witnessed his old self when he has killed those bastards who has killed Mayuri “humans tend to blame others if something goes beyond their limits. Many times, I had a dream of killing Yan Kum Ji with my hand but after that, I saw Mayuri’s lifeless body when she died protecting me, she’s crying and blaming me for kill her father. I was conflicted, torn between the choice to kill Yan Kum Ji for causing Mayuri’s death but I shouldn’t because he’s Mayuri’s biological father. And in the end, you are the one who killed Yan Kum Ji”.

Yona narrows her eyes “do you angry to me for seize your chance to take your revenge?”.

“no, instead I want to give my thanks to you”, Jae Ha smiles sincerely, so peaceful “I thought I would be relieved after Yan Kum Ji’s death. But after my revenge was avenged, what I felt is only the emptiness, it’s just… nothing, like a hollow on my heart instead. And that night after you killed Yan Kum Ji, Mayuri came to my dream”.

“what did she say?”.

“she told me to stop blaming myself and move on, to not give up and throw away my life no matter what, to come with your group, and she asked me to tell you her thanks for stopping her father, to put the end of suffering from Awa citizens due to her father”, Jae Ha lifts his head “when you spoke about having us and it sounded like we only follow you just because we’re having Dragon bloods, correct?”.

Yona blushes and nods her head “well, sometimes I wonder… without Dragon bloods, I don’t think all of you—”.

“dear, listen well”, Jae Ha puts his pointer finger on her lips, make her blushing deeper “for us, possessing Dragons bloods or not doesn’t matter. Let’s count how many people that readily to be your allies out of Dragons?”, Jae Ha starts to re-counting with his finger about how many people she has tried to help with their group like Awa citizens, Lily with water tribe citizens, Kalgan’s village, Xing princesses with Xing citizens and Fire tribe citizens “that’s why, don’t think we will suffer just because of you after you have strived everything to help your people with all might. For our group, just ask Kija, Shina, Zeno, Yun and Hak. Think of what will happen to us if you don’t come to ask for our power. As for me, of course I feel delightful to have a journey with cutest girl that I’ve ever met like you, I gladly stay by your side not because of Dragon bloods. Will you forgive my selfishness?”.

Yona smiles brightly, shaking her head “nothing is needed to be forgiven from you, Jae Ha. Instead, I’m really grateful… that all of you stay by our side”.

“nice effort to comfort her, Droopy Eyes, but…”, Hak cracks his knuckles “I will kill you, shitty Droopy-Eyed big bro”.

“do you feel cold, Jae Ha?”, Yona pulls the blanket from the bed after realizing Jae Ha’s shiver “get some rest. You haven’t fully healed, after all”.

“Yona Dear, you also need the blanket to sleep, don’t you?”, Jae Ha feels the chill on his nape even after Yona wrapping the blanket around him “why do I have a feeling as if Hak will kill me?”.

“no, he wouldn’t~ I wouldn’t let him, Jae Ha”, Yona giggles, covering his head “I wouldn’t want to lost my dependable big brother, after all”.

“good, finally you’re smiling again”, Jae Ha softly smiles down to her, patting her head “my pleasure, Yona dear. Though, I don’t mind at all to being punched by him at all”.

This time, Hak is the one who feels the chill on his nape “should he always be this pervert?”.

For something that maybe the last topic on their conversation this night, Jae Ha asks Yona to listen to him “Kija said to Zeno that he is the luckiest of Dragons, but I don’t think so… because when I found scars on his back that he was gained from his father, I couldn’t help but feel guilty to him because of calling him as puppet while in fact, Kija is really worth to bear a title as Hakuryuu”.

“wait!?”, Yona lifts her hand “why would Kija’s father did that to Kija?!”.

“ops”, Jae Ha covers his mouth but determination glares from her really intense.

“Jae Ha”, Yona crawls onto him with adorable pout and intense gaze till Jae Ha is on his back and she’s right on top of him, straddling his hind-quarter and ready to tickle him “do not hide anything from me”.

Jae Ha blushes and he feels the hardening below as he’s alerted by alarm in his head. Doesn’t she realize what kind of position they are in now?! “Yona dear, do you learn how to seduce men in the Castle?”.

“no, why—”, Yona tilts her head before assuming “oh, Jae Ha?! Don’t try to divert the conversation?!”.

 _“damn, she’s this great to charming a man and she doesn’t realize it?! Wonder how could you stay by her side all along this time, Hak?”_ , Jae Ha lifts his hand in surrender, asking Yona to sit back “fine, sooner or later you will know and you have the right to know as the master of Four Dragon Warriors, so like you want, no secret between us but only for tonight. And whatever we talk about, only will be known by us and no one will know, even if it’s our group, deal?”.

Yona rises from her previous position for Jae Ha’s relief “deal”.

Jae Ha is in deep thought, as if readying his head to be chopped off “okay, when a new dragon is born, old dragon loses their power… and life”.

Yona gasps and stands “WHAT?!”.

“Yona dear, sit down and listen to me”, Jae Ha catches her wrist “I don’t want to talk about this, but for now, calm down”.

After Yona sits down and looking to him with that wide, shocked eyes, Jae Ha continues “for outsider, we may possess the power of God, but there’s the disgusting karma of the Four Dragons”.

Jae Ha tells Yona without hiding anything like he’s promised. When a new is Dragon, the old Dragon loses their power and life, they become useless. When the previous Hakuryuu receives his death sentence and he sees the newly born Hakuryuu with a future, he gives it as a mark of desperation “what Kija has on his back, it’s more than just a deep wound… yet he told me about it cheerfully because he thinks the scar on his back, the first time his father touched him as his father’s passion of wanting to serve the King. He carries the feelings of his father and his predecessors without complaints. He offers up his whole body for his resolution to serve the King in his predecessors’ stead. He is truly an amazing guy, definitely worthy of the name Hakuryuu”.

“White Snake, stop crying, it’s embarrassing”, Hak offers the handkerchief that he gaining from Tetora “aren’t you older than me?”.

Kija is off to the side with Shina for a while to cry “fool Jae Ha…. I definitely will hug you when you’re back…”.

Yona wants to know more “how about Shina? How about you? and Zeno?”.

“it seems every Seiryuu will become blind. As for me, well… I only will lose the ability of my leg”, Jae Ha shrugs it off “and for Zeno, that old man has said it, right? He lost his brothers, a master to serve and his wife, he’s waiting till he could meet with us again”.

“just what do you mean with Dragons lost their life when new Dragon born? Doesn’t it mean Dragons have short life-span?”.

“yes, usually old Dragon will die about 3-4 years after new Dragon is born. Even though my predecessor was able to live for 12 years after I was born”, Jae Ha rolls his eyes “Zeno said it’s because Ryokuryuu has stubborn breeding, though he said it with slight humor”.

Yona pulls Jae Ha’s collar “you should have told me sooner!?”.

“instead because we don’t want you to cry like this, and we know you will do anything to save us, that’s why we choose to shut our mouth about this all along this time, but we still have a hope”, Jae Ha reminds Yona that this time is different. Zeno says the previous Dragons starts to have short life-span after they lost King Hiryuu, “with you as our King stays by our side now, maybe it will be different because with we have the King to serve, we will have long life-span and this karma will stop, but we’re speaking about all chance here. In case something happened to me and I can’t go back to your side—”.

“you just promised me and you wanted to break it already?!”.

“dear, I’ve prepared myself since long time”, Jae Ha touches her shaking shoulders “I am the oldest, so naturally it will be me the first to go when, or if there’s new Dragon born. The others will know to where my successor is. It’s alright, even if a Dragon die, the new one will be born, so—”.

“no, I don’t want it?! I don’t want?! No one can replace you, Jae Ha?! Just the same with the others!?”, Yona doesn’t even know how to start with it, she lowers her head and just like she will be faced with the death of her friends, she starts crying with blank expression “all along this time…”.

“Dear, I’m sorry. Not my intention to make you cry harder”, Jae Ha pulls her to his embrace, kissing the crown of her head “do not tell Hak about this. I have a feeling he will want to make us as sparring bags when he knows he’s the last on our group who know about this… well, except Shina and maybe Zeno, but for sure, I and Kija will not able to run from his fist, so I will tell him about this, let it be only me who must face his anger. Okay?”.

Yona hiccups “so it means… it’s only me and Hak… who doesn’t know… and Yun knew it already?”.

“accidentally, yes. Yun overheard our conversation, back then in Kalgan’s village and he cried as well. At first, we thought it because there’s new Hakuryuu who born but it seemed it was because Hiryuu Castle was too far away from us, thus the blessing from the Castle was decreased”, Jae Ha loosens his grip and let her lean her head on his chest instead “Dear, it’s not something you have to pity, no one knows when they’re going to die, right? even if a new dragon was born, we wouldn’t die suddenly. We will still have time to be together”, Jae Ha kisses Yona’s forehead and wipes her tears “save your tears, dear. You don’t have to cry in sorrow, it’s enough. Gorgeous woman like you should have cried in happiness”, Jae Ha looks down to her with sincere smile, cupping her wet cheeks “maybe, deep down in my heart… it feels like I saw myself with Mayuri in the past. You and Hak have been going through a lot and I don’t want both of you suffer or get hurt more, I really mean it when I hope you and Hak deserve happiness. That’s why, promise me that even if I will go in the end, promise me that both of you will not lose to despair and find your happiness. I hope nothing but you and Hak’s happiness. Please, be happy, Yona”.

Yona throws her hands around Jae Ha’s shoulders, toppling him over and crying harder on top of his chest while both laying on the bed “you deserve the happiness as well, Jae Ha!? I promise, I will find the way!? So not even one of you have to leave!? I will find the way to put this karma to end?! So all of us can stay together till the end, I promise?!”.

After Yona has fallen asleep peacefully because tiredness, Jae Ha facepalms “…Gods above, I apologize to laugh at your luck to being asked by Yona dear to sleep in the same room just because she’s endured nightmare, Hak… Karma does exist…”.

Kaya snaps her finger after Jae Ha falls asleep with Yona and her vision has ended, they come back to the meeting room. They are surprised when Hak pulls Kija by his collar and pushing Kija to the wall.

“Hak, stop?! what do you think you’re doing?!”, Lily grabs Hak’s bicep, asking him to calm down while Shina pulling Hak’s robes from behind, trying to stop him as well.

Kija feels the air rush out of his lungs as his back colliding on the wall as Hak slamming him to the wall, but as someone older than him, Kija looks calm “grumpy as usual, huh?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, who need the tissue? *sobs, I'm alright though


	6. Chapter 6

Jae Ha feels something stir on top of his body, squeezing him before his eyes shoot open once find the cute red-haired girl clinging into him in her dream. Jae Ha facepalms and sighs in exasperation “…I’m gonna die due to heart attack soon if I keep waking up with this position”.

“um… Haku—”, even in her sleep, she always thinks of Hak and calls for him, huh? that’s what Jae Ha thinks before he hears her mumbling “—ra… Hakura… you’re really beautiful…”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes, just who is Hakura? Not only that, he also hears her mumbling other name like Abi, Guen and Shuten before she calls Zeno. What make Jae Ha really curious is Hakura, because when Yona calls that name, she looks blissful and blushing even. Why does she blush when she calls that name which Jae Ha considers as a woman’s name?

“looks like I have to ask Zeno about it, but first…”, Jae Ha ruffles Yona’s head, thinking about how he must wake her up before deciding to just shake her shoulder to wake her up “Yona Dear, it’s—”.

“hmm, five minutes again, love”, sleep-talking, Yona who wraps her arms around his shoulders, pecking his cheek before sleeping again.

Jae Ha slaps his forehead, whoever God above or whoever she’s referring in her dream, it’s too cruel for him “Gods above, just kill me before Hak tries to kill me…”.

* * *

“Zeno did say once to me, that the Dragons are okay. Even if they die, they are born again. Even if the dragons die, they will be replaced. I don’t take it seriously because I think it hasn’t had deep meaning behind it”, Hak grasps Kija’s collar with stormy eyes “so does it true? All Droopy Eyes said to princess, about the Dragons have short life-span, about the new Dragon and the old Dragon?”.

As someone older than Hak, Kija has calmed down and sighs, closing his eyes “…yes, it does”.

Hak lifts Kija off the ground, pressing him further to the wall “and all of you, not even one who care to tell me?!”.

When Hak’s grip loosens a bit because Shina holds him back, Kija takes his Dragon claw and makes it enormous, large enough to pinning Hak down on the floor “I don’t want to hear that from you, when you yourself always hide your wounds from us?! If you care to tell someone about your wound, even if just one person, you would not be enraged like that on Sensui?! Do you think how did our feeling after that? you think we gladly hide about it as secret after witnessing your outburst? No. We just don’t want to add more weight on your shoulder. Do we wrong if we just don’t want to put more weight on your shoulder?! just if you could take care of yourself better and not too reckless, maybe we could tell you!?”.

Hak doesn’t able to answer back as Kija lifts his claw off him and continues “Zeno was right, the Four Dragons are okay. Even if they die, they are born again. Even if the dragons die, they will be replaced. The first time we met in my village, princess ordered me to protect you so you won’t die, remember? Unlike us, you can’t be replaced, that’s why—”.

Kija’s words are cut off by Hak who punches him on the face and Shina throws his arms around Kija’s shoulder to support him.

“stop it!? both of you are allies, right?! why should you fight against each other like this?!”, Lily wraps her arms around Hak’s torso to stop him “just stop and calm down, Hak!? Yona also will not be pleased with this!?”.

“—then put this into your thick-headed, White Snake”, Hak continues, clenching his arms while looking down to Kija and Shina “with you guys being beside me and princess as our trusted allies, it makes me really grateful and you guys can’t be replaced either, but why don’t you understand… that I don’t want anything else taken from me again”.

Kija and Shina stare up to Hak, being dumbfounded by his honest and sincerity, being shocked by his outburst and the twinge of guilt creeping into their heart as they see pain and hurt on Hak’s Sapphire eyes.

“as punishment, you two stay behind”, Hak taps Lily’s hand, gesturing to her to release him and after Lily releases him, Hak turns his body with his back facing Kija and Shina “the enemy is trying to capture you. Who know what will happen to you?”.

Kija stands and is about to protest when Thunder Beast attempts to leave meeting room without looking behind “Hak!”.

 _“you’ve grown up into a good man, Hak. I’m really glad for it…”_ , Kaya wraps her arms around Hak’s shoulders before pulling him backward, pinning him down. Hak is surprised when he finds himself being pinned down by a cute woman who hugging him from behind, pulling him down and cradling his head on her lap now while sitting on the floor. Kaya leans her forehead on his and smiles down fondly “your anger which directed into yourself is understandable but please calm down, Master Hak. I understand you anger, to witness someone dear for you to be chained like animal and to be mistreated that way, to have someone precious for you hiding something important from you. Gobi, Yin Kuervo and Li Hazara definitely will get divine punishment for hurting princess Yona and the Dragons, for sure”.

Strange, somehow Kaya’s touch feels nostalgic and it calms him down.

Hak frowns and props himself up on his elbow, looking to Kaya after she releasing him “how? how could we make them get the divine punishment?”.

“you can do it, because it’s one of your duty as the Sword”, Kaya tilts her head with innocence smile that sending the shiver down their spine. Ignoring the disbelief looks from the others, Kaya lifts her finger, pointing Kija and Shina “since their bloods and bonds as Dragons with King Hiryuu have awakened when the first time the Four Dragon Warriors meet princess Yona, King Hiryuu’s reincarnation, their fates have been decided by Gods. Four Dragon Warriors are her Shield, means to protect her while you are her Sword, to guide her and bring back her power, nothing and no one can replace you so you must take care of yourself. I guess Zeno must have realized it but still not too sure since your power as Sword is still sleeping”.

Hak straightens himself and stares to her in wonder “…Kaya, who are you, actually?”.

Kouren grins lopsided “oh, here we go”.

“since hiding my true identity is useless, so Kaya will go straight”, Kaya taps her lower lips before stand up and bow her body. Kaya straightens her body and smiles “one more time, I’ll introduce myself. I’m the Dragon Priestess, chosen by Dragon Gods after become Ouryuu Zeno’s wife, Kaya”.

Save for someone who already know like Mundok and Kouren, the others turn into chaos “WIFE?! / HE’S MARRIED ALREADY?! / YOU’RE STILL ALIVE?!”.

Kaya smacks Hak’s and Kija’s head (because they are the one who say that she’s still alive, as if thinking that she’s dead already which not too wrong) “of course, Kaya’s still alive. How rude?!”.

Shina tilts his head “you’re… Zeno’s… wife?”.

Looking down to Kija who stares to Kaya with expectant eyes, Hak knows to where his mind go and he grabs Kija’s head, pushing him down “okay, before this White Snake too excitedly blabbering around, where have you been as long as your husband has been coming with us? That old man mentioned about you once, but since he was talking with past tense, we did not want to push him because we thought you…”.

“yup, Kaya and Zeno married a thousand years ago, but since Kaya had really bad consumption and too ill back then, Kaya couldn’t bear his children and she wasn’t able to spending too much time with Zeno and death had cruelly taken me from him, separating both of us”.

(For them who don’t know that Ouryuu’s power is being immortal, they will think that Kaya and Zeno are wife and husband in their previous life but they meet again in this lifetime)

With excited sparkles on her eyes, Lily takes both Kaya’s hand on hers “are you seriously mean that you are the reincarnation of Zeno’s wife and you met again with him in the second lifetimes’ of you two?!”.

“sort of”, Kaya lightly giggles “Kaya can explain it all, but only after we save them all because it’s too troublesome to explain one by one to different people at the different time. Kaya prefer to explain to you all at once. Well, for now Kaya only can tell that Kaya was getting tired of waiting on the Heaven above so Kaya went back to the Earth”.

“somehow I understand why did that old man talk with third person way and how could you be his wife”, Hak sighs “so? could it be the Dragon Gods pick you as Dragon Priestess to help us because you’re his wife?”.

“just because Kaya is Ouryuu Zeno’s wife, it’s not what make Kaya is chosen as Dragon Priestess by the Dragon Gods. True, Dragon Priestess only exist when all of Dragons gather with their master and their soulmates like the first generation and will happen the same with this generation, since previous Dragon Priestess, Kaya’s predecessor lived her life on the same generation with King Hiryuu and first generation of Four Dragons. It seems the Dragon God Ouryuu picked me to help you all because it’s easier to pick someone who has strong bonds with one of Dragons’ human vessel in this world, it has something to do with how Kaya had gained Dragon God Ouryuu’s Energy when Zeno had shared some his energy’s life without even Zeno realized it in the past, when we had…”, Kaya covers her face, blushing furiously “had our… intercourse…”.

“okay, stop. We understand. It’s only natural for you since you have married with him, but…”, Hak puts his hands on her shoulders, shaking his head “next time just watch your words and don’t ever speak about it in front of Droopy Eyes… I mean Ryokuryuu Jae Ha, or else he will not leave it down”.

Kija and Shina nod their head furiously before Kija covers his face, blushing furiously as well “I don’t want to think about it at all, speaking about Zeno related with… that… it feels as bad as bringing that topics to the innocent Shina?!”.

Shina tilts his head to the side “…about what?”.

Kaya chuckles “considering how innocence our Blue Dragon, of course. Zeno may look innocence but in fact, he isn’t that innocence, you know?”.

“okay, let’s stop it, we understand already”, Hak lifts his hands in surrender “so… long story short, you’re coming here to save your husband?”.

“not only that, but also to do my duty as Dragon Priestess properly, to help King Hiryuu and Four Dragon Warriors establish Kouka Kingdom’s peace, also as stabilizer for Four Dragon Warriors with awakened Shield and Sword for our Red Dragon King”, Kaya shakes her head before looking up to Hak “haven’t Zeno told you once? You have a faint smell of death on you”.

Hak rolls his eyes “are you condemning me to death now?”.

“no, you’re supposed to know it already, but you only close your eyes and pretend to not know it, the call of your fate within the blood of your veins from the Dragon inside yourself”, Kaya lifts her pointer finger, pointing Hak on his chest “you refuse to acknowledge it because you can’t accept that fact yet, that you’re still lost in the Darkness of the betrayal and the only one who can save you only princess Yona. I only can open the key to awaken your power and guide both of you to the awakening. Would you like to try it? to open the seal inside your body to gain the power of God”.

Hak doesn’t know what kind of seal in his body, he has to ask about it but what come from his mouth instead “what will happen to me, then? I mean, what will I have with receive your offer to open the seal in my body that even I don’t know? Will I gain the power of God with that?”.

“you will, but first you have to go through so much pain on your body and there’s even a chance you may die in the process, but if you make it, you will gain the power of God just like the Dragons”, Kaya reaches out her hand to Hak with all seriousness “and that’s why I have to stabilize you and I promise I will not let you die in the process. I will stop when it’s needed but I have to ask you first, will you want to do this ritual to open the seal? because it’s also my duty as Dragon Priestess, to help the awakening of Shield and Sword”.

Hak is in deep thought, looking to Kaya’s hand. If he has to do this ritual in order to gain the power of God and he can protect them, his precious people better…

Hak lifts his hand and wants to accept Kaya’s reached out hand when a familiar sound interrupts them.

“stop right there”, Soo Won steps in their conversation, unusually sending a cold glare which he sends to Kaya this time “enough with your bullshit about Gods. I’m not allowing this nonsense ritual”.

Hak frowns before standing in front of Kaya, partially shielding her from Soo Won. Hak and Soo Won stand holding gazes, diametrically oppose each other’s minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, kinda short, but not even sorry to make this getting intense ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

When he hears Kaya’s explanation and there’s even a chance that Hak will die, the blood within his veins start to getting colder and when he sees Hak starts to reach out his hand, attempt to receive Kaya’s offer, he unconsciously interrupts.

“stop right there”, Soo Won steps in their conversation, unusually sending a cold glare which he sends to Kaya this time “enough with your bullshit about Gods. I’m not allowing this nonsense ritual”.

_**Crap.** _

**_What does he think he’s doing?_ **

Soo Won himself wonders about it but there’s no way for him to step back now. Ignoring the disbelief looks and stares dagger he’s gained on his back from his Generals and Advisor, he has no choice but to argue till Hak changes his mind without implying that he does this unconsciously because he still cares of him, but as a King of this nation who need his power as human on the verge of the war.

Hak frowns before standing in front of Kaya, partially shielding her from Soo Won. Hak and Soo Won stand holding gazes, diametrically oppose each other’s minds. From their time being together since they were still children, they have been arguing about many things but never like this before, as **enemy**.

“with what authority you’re not allowing this? as a King?”, Hak scoffs “in case you’ve been being senile, let me reminds you that I’m not one of your subordinates which means I don’t have the obligation to obey your words. Maybe you’re a King of this country now, but after King Il passed away, my master is only princess Yona and I don’t have the obligation to listen or obey every single of your words, at all”.

Clenching one hand behind his back, Soo Won lifts his hand to halt his Generals like Joo Doh who wants to protest about Hak’s rude remarks. Soo Won has known about it already, knowing this will not be easy and his opponent will not make it easy as well “Hak, you’re not thinking straight”.

“I’m totally thinking straight, she said she will stop before the worst situation is happened, then it’s worth to try”, Hak lifts his thumb, pointing Kaya before crossing his arms before his chest “so why are you even trying to stop us now? Do you feel concern that I might have been more threat if I make it?”.

“let me make clear about one thing first, unlike Yona, I don’t have any interest on God’s powers because what I want is human’s powers”, Soo Won lifts his pointer finger up “and we have two real problems here. First, we don’t even know whether what she was talking about is the truth or lie. She keeps telling something illogical and she’s a spy after all, what if she’s lying and has another intention?”.

“and let me emphasize about one thing else, the princess didn’t gather Four Dragon because she wants to use their power, but because she needs them as our comrades. Never she ordered them to follow her as their master but she asked them to come with us, to lend their power as our friends and trusted comrades”, Hak pointing Kija and Shina, furrows his eyebrow “and about your suspicion to Kaya, what for? try to scatter us or harm us? You’re the one who being illogical now”.

“copying his words, in case you’ve been being senile, Kaya is my trusted spy”, Kouren glares to Soo Won “watch your mouth or I’ll cut your tongue out of its place next time I hear you’re talking bad about my trusted subordinates, King”.

Lily crouches her body, whispering near Tao’s ear “shouldn’t we stop them, princess?”.

Tao whispers back “I don’t know besides I don’t think they will stop even if we try to stop them”.

Listening to two girls behind her, Kouren whispers to them “let’s just watch and observe for a while”.

“I don’t think Lady Kaya is lying as well, about her being Dragon Priestess and she’s Zeno’s wife”, Kija goes to defend Kaya along with Shina “I can’t explain it very well, but it feels like our bloods telling us that Lady Kaya is not enemy and what we feel from her is not threat, instead something warm, kind and radiant glows, just like the sun shine from her being near us”.

Shina nods his head “Kaya is not bad person… she’s cheerful… warm and glowing… just like Zeno…”.

Hak narrows his eyes “and for me, at least she could be believed, far more than **certain someone** ”.

Ignoring Hak’s sharp words, Soo Won keeps his stoic expression “second, we have a war waiting in front of us and your aid in battlefield will become a great help for our troops”.

“oh, am I one of your pawns now?”, Hak scoffs “or what? you are not allowing me to do this ritual that maybe will strengthen me before send me to battlefield because you prefer to send me into the waging war in front of us so you and your subordinates spare you all the time and trouble of getting rid of me yourself in case I die on the battlefield”.

It’s unusual for Soo Won to heighten his tone of voice, but he does it as he has started to lost his comfort “but if you fail, you will die!? Even if you make it back and gain the power of God, just like the Dragons, you might have to offer something as the payment of bearing the power of Gods inside you, maybe like you will have to shorten your life-span. Are you seriously trying to commit suicide now!?”.

“even if it will shorten my life-span, if I can protect them better with gaining the power of God then I will obtain it even if it means I have to fight against God’s will and fight against whatever bad fate that await me?!”, Hak shouts back “I don’t understand, Soo Won. Even if I die, it will be none of your concern after all!? besides, isn’t it’s better for you? instead it will be satisfying for you and your aides like your Advisor or the Sky General if I die, right?”.

“Former General Hak, you—”.

“brat, enough with your—”.

“Keishuk, Joo Doh, shut up!?”, Soo Won glares to them over his shoulder, before Soo Won lifts his head, looking straight to Hak’s Sapphire orbs, his complicated feeling is shown a bit for the very first time after that night “and what if I say the fact is otherwise? what will you do? will you still take that choice even if there’s a chance you’ll die?”.

Looking straight to Soo Won’s eyes, Hak is rather taken aback with his sadness, afraidness… no, does it anxiety? and… guilt? No way, he must have mistaken it. Hak waves it off as nothing and decides to argue back “I am not in the mood for your riddles, Soo Won?!”.

Kaya has had enough of her own share, waving her arms on the air “Grandpa, help me~”.

Mundok cracks his knuckles. Please wait for a moment. While Mundok smacks both Hak and Soo Won’s head, Lily asks Joo Doh and Geun Tae “um, does it alright?”.

Geun Tae grins ear to ear, clearly relishing the scene in front of him, it feels like he has been witnessing Mundok scolding both his grandsons in the past when they were still children, somehow he remarks with some bitterness “why? it’s the usual”.

“it’s fine”, Joo Doh grumbles, he has enough of his own irritation already.

Mundok cracks his neck, asking them to behave after smacking both practically adult men who just argue like children in the heads “just cool your head down for once and stop arguing, stupid grandsons”.

Kaya crouches herself near Soo Won and Hak, smiling sweetly “now, with you two have calmed down, can Kaya give explanation a bit? Because it has something to do with King Hiryuu, as the part of hidden history from Kouka Kingdom’s founding nation’s history”.

Kija quickly pulls Shina to join with him, crouching beside Kaya to listen to her story with the sparkling, expectant eyes “what do you mean with part of hidden history from Kouka Kingdom, Lady Kaya?”.

Hak leans his chin above his palm, chuckling “White Snake, your expression just like an excited child who wait for his favorite story-telling from his mother before bed-time”.

As Shina holding Kija, Kaya chuckles “okay, we all know King Hiryuu is the first King, the founder of Kouka Kingdom but anyone here know or ever heard about King Hiryuu’s wife, the first Queen of Kouka and her origin?”.

They shake their head before Kaya sighs and takes two old scrolls which she has tucked on her pocket. Older scroll is the original script about the story of King Hiryuu’s wife, the First Queen of Kouka which written with ancient characters of Kouka’s language and newer scroll one is the translation script about Dragon Riders Clan which written with modern characters of Kouka’s language. Kaya starts with scroll about Dragon Riders Clan.

The Dragon Riders Clan is a Clan who live their life with worship Dragons and make them as partner-life and friend, even the members of main family who lead their Clan usually being trained as God’s vessels. Usually members of main family who lead the Clan have at least one guardian or being possessed by one God as their vessel.

Kaya opens further the scroll which reveal the explanation about the Dragons. There are so many Dragons with the explanation about Dragons itself like Ouryuu is the first, oldest and strongest Dragon, so it is also the wisest of its brothers, Ouryuu is known as Dragon of Life. Ouryuu has a wife, Tenryuu or also being known as Heaven’s Dragon, she is the Dragon of Blessing who has beautiful shimmering scales like rainbow after rain. If Ouryuu is the one who create the life, Tenryuu is the one who nurture and bless the life. Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu are twin brothers because they born at the same time, Hakuryuu is Sky Dragon and Ryokuryuu is Earth Dragon, they create Sky and Earth together with their dragon claw and dragon leg. Seiryuu is Water Dragon who has the most beautiful eyes to see the world outside from within the water and the sea of this world is its tears when Seiryuu just born. Hiryuu is Fire Dragon, it’s also being known as Dragon of Humanity. But the most dangerous of all Dragons is Ankokuryuu, Darkness Dragon who being known as Dragon of Death.

“Dragon Riders Clan was the former Clan who rule over Wind Tribe lands. At first, the Southern lands of Kouka across Xing Kingdom was being led by Dragon Riders Clan until King Hiryuu came. The Head Clan of Dragon Riders Clan that time was a woman who happened to be King Hiryuu’s wife, Kouka’s first Queen. To ask them join with Kouka Kingdom, King Hiryuu fought against her and won. After that, she vowed herself along with their Clan members to bring their eternal fidelity and loyalty to Kouka Kingdom. Their clan was claimed as part of Wind Tribe under first Ryokuryuu as the founder of Wind Tribe Clan, first Wind Tribe General after she married with King Hiryuu”, Kaya opens another scroll with ancient characters “actually, more complete story about King Hiryuu’s wife and their Clan can be known within this scroll to understand further about their relationship with King Hiryuu and Four Dragons, but translation of this script was burned. Kaya thought Zeno could read this”.

Hak takes that from her “you can’t read this?”.

Kaya shrugs her shoulder “because Kaya has been growing up in Xing and Kaya just found it lately after Kaya went to cemetery of Kaya’s parent on the border. Kaya doesn’t have the chance to translate it, too busied by the matters with Xing Kingdom after that”.

When Hak opens the old scroll with ancient characters, no one can read that scroll but one person.

Lily lifts her hand “I can read it”.

All of them turn their head to Lily in awe and ask Lily to read that for them. Actually, Lily herself feels so confused because she never learns ancient characters of Kouka’s language so why she can understand and read this scroll?

Lily doesn’t admit about it for now and lifts the ancient scroll, starting to read it aloud “err… firstly, note from the Author of this script, for the sake of safety for people from Dragon Riders Clan and to prevent the content of this script will spread to the outsiders, I have to write this script with using alias for some people except for those people who already passed away when I write this like my father—”.

* * *

_I am the second daughter of the late Head Clan of Dragon Riders, Shinogu._

_Just call me ‘White Lotus’ here._

_My father, Shinogu was the Head Clan of Dragon Riders, he only had three daughters as his heir._

_First daughter, White Sakura._

_Second daughter, White Lotus._

_Third daughter, Morning Dew._

_The first daughter, White Sakura was the strongest warrior on their clan so he didn’t really worry about his heir. Without my father knew, his little brother, my uncle didn’t be pleased at all with that. He thought as woman, no one of us, my father’s daughters who fit to be the Clan leader, no matter how strong they were. Unlike my father, my uncle had two sons. He ordered his eldest son (just call him the ‘First Son’) to get closer to my older sister (White Sakura) as his effort to claim the chair as Clan leader with soft way but my father wasn’t a fool, he didn’t allow White Sakura and First Son to be tied in the marriage relationship, so my uncle went on with harsh way._

_With revolt._

_That night that traitor, my uncle killed his own brother in cold-blooded. I and Morning Dew who happened to witness it were barely killed by him, but unusually my older sister came to father’s chamber with our cousin and they found out the scenes. Looks like at first White Sakura and First Son wanted to speak with my father again about their relationship but when she found out what happened here, my older sister lifted her weapon against First Son and my uncle to defend me and Morning Dew. After First Son claimed that he had nothing to do with his father’s crime and helped White Sakura to protect me and my little sister instead. Too busy protecting us, uncle ran away but it didn’t mean he’d give up. After that, White Sakura gave First Son one more chance to proof his loyalty to our clan and First Son become the Dragon Riders Clan’s Advisor and White Sakura led Dragon Riders Clan as our Head Clan._

_About 4 years after that night, red-haired man came with odd-looking men that year. My older sister, White Sakura called them as a group of exotic beasts, but he introduced himself as King Hiryuu with Four Dragon Warriors. They claimed they mean no harm and want ask us to join with Kouka Kingdom. White Sakura and King Hiryuu fought against each other. Eventually, she lost and Dragon Riders Clan joined Kouka Kingdom. The big city where Dragon Riders Clan take a resident was chosen as Wind Tribe’s Capital, Fuuga. Before left Fuuga to go back to his Castle, King Hiryuu said he wanted to court White Sakura in front of everyone._

_Not long before King Hiryuu married with her, I was kidnapped by Jong-Oh, my uncle’s second son. It seemed First Son refused to cooperate with his own father and chose to stand for White Sakura, but they still outnumbered. Being cornered by her enemy, in order to save me, White Sakura had no choice but casted the forbidden spell to call the Darkness Dragon._

_Darkness Dragon possessed her body and it turned into massacre after that. It was needed the most powerful vessel, both strong in her spiritual and physical, to able to possess the Darkness Dragon and of all Dragons, the one who come to White Sakura was Dragon God Ankokuryuu, the Darkness Dragon, Dragon of Death who would bring so many dead to wherever its appearing. Usually, whoever being possessed by Dragon God Ankokuryuu would not able to possess its tremendous power, they would die instantly, if not went insane, or else their body would be rotten, but my older sister didn’t, because she herself was Dragon God Ankokuryuu’s favorite human. Half of our enemy’s troop was gotten rid by her alone as she’s being possessed by Dragon God Ankokuryuu._

_“but if this goes on, she will die”, that was what I thought when I saw my older sister’s rage in her body’s wounds._

_Luckily King Hiryuu came in time, he bringing Four Dragon Warriors and their subordinates, both King Hiryuu’s subordinates and my clan’s subordinates to join the battle. With help from Dragon God Ouryuu who spoke to King Hiryuu about how to stop her, King Hiryuu could snap my older sister out of her state. Either he sealed the Darkness Dragon’s power within my older sister’s body or Dragon God Ankokuryuu disappeared and no longer possessed my older sister, I hadn’t known about it that time at first but I really relieved because my older sister would stop after King Hiryuu stopped her with—._

* * *

Hak who leans his chin on his palm, raising his eyebrow as Lily stops reading, gawking with face as red as tomatoes “King Hiryuu did what?”.

Lily clears her throat, blushing furiously “…claimed her lips”.

**Silence…**

“eh… after being possessed by Dragon God Ankokuryuu, the Queen barely lost her life. Looks like the Dragon God Ankokuryuu didn’t leave her body at all and after that, the Queen’s identity was deliberately kept as secret by King Hiryuu and First Generation of Four Dragon Warriors, because she was not only Kaya’s predecessor, the previous Dragon Priestess, but because she was also the very first vessel of the Dragon God Ankokuryuu. King Hiryuu really loved her and of course, he didn’t want to lost her and in order to prevent anything endanger his Queen’s life anymore just because of her power, King Hiryuu kept everything about her including her Clan as secret. This scroll was written by ‘White Lotus’, one of the Queen’s little sisters just for safe, being directed to their Clan about the origins and history of their Clan”, Lily strikes in awe with dreamy expression “wow, to think King Hiryuu was so romantic…”.

“is that so? I think he’s a blunt, spontaneous man”, Tae Woo scoffs, kind of remind back to the moment when Yona has pulled Hak down and claimed to him that she wants him _“it feels just like princess Yona”_.

“hey, this Queen was really lucky to have King Hiryuu!? Strong, gentle, sincere man like King Hiryuu was the most ideal husband, you know?!”, Lily lifts her fist before rolling her eyes _“though, I can’t help it but wonder now… Yona has the red hair like King Hiryuu’s and Four Dragon Warriors followed her, so if Yona’s the reincarnation of King Hiryuu, don’t tell me King Hiryuu’s Queen also reincarnated as…”_.

Hak growls in annoyance as everybody staring dagger to him now “what!? why do everybody give weird look to me like that?!”.

“forget it, must be Jae Ha’s bad influence on my head…”, Kija rubs his head with pale face, waving his hand _“I couldn’t imagine how Hak look like as a woman…. How could I even think about it, anyway!? It must be Jae Ha’s bad influence…”_.

“just thinking, do you still want to do that ritual or not because usually, that ritual is endured when family member of Head Clan was only a child, a toddler or even still a newborn baby because they haven’t been influenced by darkness of this world, they’re still pure creature who just arrive on this world”, Mundok crosses his arm before sighing, diverting conversation “for your case, you just don’t remember it, the fact you already have them with you because your parents have sealed your power because they don’t want anyone to take advantage of your power with misuse you or your power as tools”.

“…them?”, Hak narrows his eyes “wait, Gramps. So, all along this time, actually you know who are my parents?”.

“I do, but only after Kaya came to meet me 3 years ago after you become princess Yona’s bodyguard”, Mundok lifts his thumb, pointing Kaya who rolling the ancient scrolls before tucking it back to her pocket “I believe Kaya will not lead you to your death, because she is another survivor of Dragon Riders Clan which led by your family. Kaya is your only relative who survive that I knew”.

All of them jaws-drop “WHAT!?”.

Kaya lifts his forefinger “Grandpa, you forget to count on my husband. Since we married, he is also my relatives”.

Geun Tae raises his eyebrow, clearly not believe it “are you kidding? She? With the Thunder Beast?”.

“it’s the truth”, Kaya pouts, puffing her cheeks “though Kaya can’t reveal it all now, Kaya only will tell a story about it after Hak remember who Kaya is to him or her husband already comes back here. What Kaya can tell now, Dragon Riders Clan has been existing and secretly lives their life on the border until 17 years ago, that night there’s a troop who come to ambush our village, they destroyed our clan, killed all people of our clan without letting any survivors, no matter it’s children or woman, they burned our village into dust but the government counted our village as one of villages that become victims of war 17 years ago”.

Kouren pats Kaya’s head before looking up “how about we have a gamble? Since you are the one who have an objection meanwhile Hak accepts Kaya’s offer, how about Kaya and Hak fight against your Generals here and now, King Soo Won? The ritual will not be happened tonight if Kaya and Hak lose but if we win against your Generals, you are not allowed to protest anymore”.

Soo Won furrows his eyebrow, pointing to Kaya and Hak with his thumb “what if one of them lose and the other one win?”.

“I said Kaya and Hak fight against your Generals, right?”, Kouren points with her chin “let’s see, there are four of your Five Generals. Either Kaya and Hak will fight two of them”.

“two against four is unfair, so we will join”, Kija lifts his Dragon claw and Shina nods his head, already pulling out his sword out of its sheath.

Hak crosses his hand, raising his eyebrow “here I thought both of you will disagree with my choice?”.

“of course I disagree about the idea of you put your life in stake again, but I believe you and I have a promise”, Kija says with slight blush before pointing to Hak with his dragon claw “like how I promised to myself to obey the princess’ order to protect you and not letting you die, if it’s for the sake of protecting princess better, I think I also will take the same choice with you. You also promised to princess to not die, right? I believe you will fulfill your promise to princess no matter what, so better you do your best and last, we only disagree when you surprisingly did something dangerous, so reckless!? Many times in fact, and always being ended with Yun scolding over you when he patched your wounds or princess cried, if not upset!?”.

Hak narrows his eyes, not want to lose “say the one who said he would die gladly if it was for protect the princess after being scolded by Yun and Droopy Eyes? I don’t want to hear that from you, at all”.

Kija growls “can you listen to someone who older than you like me even if just for once?!”.

Hak sticks his tongue out “you’re just a year older than me”.

Soo Won sighs in exasperation, secretly feel jealous to Kija and Shina’s closeness to Hak inside his heart “…fine, I agree”.

Geun Tae takes Hak, as predicted. Since Hak is taken as Geun Tae’s opponent, Tae Woo takes Shina his opponent because Tae Woo wonders how strong he is, the masked swordsman. At the same time with Tae Woo, Kyo Ga also chooses his opponent, Kija who has given a bump on his forehead.

Of course, the last is the unlucky Joo Doh with too clear distaste on his scowling face “so I must fight against this woman?”.

“watch your mouth, General. My tridents are not a mere display”, Kaya pulls out her twin trident of its sheath which hanging on her hindquarter, swinging her tridents “after King Hiryuu’s Queen had decided to reincarnate to follow her husband, I knew what kind of path which befall me once I chose to come back to this world. Even if this path would become bloodied path with no end, I chose to come back here to meet with **him** again”.

As Kaya is in her serious mode, Joo Doh instantly pulls his twin blades out of its sheath because he feels shivers running down his spines “so that tridents aren’t only for show off?”.

“I hate violence and I don’t want to kill or hurt people, but I need this if I want to stay by his side in this lifetime”, Kaya lifts her tridents, readying herself in a pose “I learned to protect myself, to protect my beloved people, so I also can fight alongside him as his partner”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any OOC, I'm sorry but for Kaya, I make her as strong woman who also know how to fight here, so we have cute Kaya here also can become badass just like Yona. Don't worry, Yona and the other will make their appearance next chapter.  
> *raise white flag  
> but since I’m still recovering after reaching my limit, maybe it’ll take a bit longer than usual to have next chapters. Bye.  
> *hide again under blanket to sleep  
> zzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

After they are fighting against each other’s opponent for about 15 minutes, their match is ended.

Tae Woo and Shina are even, no one lose or win from both of them.

For Hak and Geun Tae, the result is just the same with 6 years ago, Hak’s winning match against Geun Tae like how he did when he’s gaining his title as ‘Thunder Beast’ of Kouka on his 13 years old.

Kija also win against Kyo Ga, pinning him down on the ground using his dragon claw.

As for Kaya and Joo Doh’s match, Joo Doh is distracted when he pulling Kaya’s muffler and seeing the scar around her neck, as if someone has tried to decapitate her but just like shadow, Kaya disappears from his sight before Kaya appears behind him, toppling him over to the ground and pointing her tridents to his neck. Joo Doh is shocked, because he’s lost against this young girl and lamenting on the corner as Kaya jumps up and down like excited child.

“good girl, I believe you could do it”, Kouren claps her hands before wrapping that ivory muffler around Kaya’s neck “but for now, use this again”.

Kaya smiles broadly, hugging Kouren “thank you, Queen”.

Tae Woo asks Shina whether he’s serious or holding himself back so their match is ended even. Shina shakes his head, persisting that he doesn’t go easy on him at all and he’s strong. When Hak praises Tae Woo and patting his head, Lily finds how cute Tae Woo who blushing in joy at Hak’s praises.

Hak turns his head to Kaya “now, what’s next, Lady Ouryuu?”.

Kaya blushes at the nickname which Hak has referred to her. Before they start, Kaya explains to Hak and the others “your father was the Head of Dragon Riders Clan and your mother was the strongest priestess of our Clan. Actually, within yourself, Hak already has a Dragon who tried to possess you when you are only a baby. Right away just after you were born, a Dragon came and chose you as its vessel. Because the power of that Dragon is too strong for you who still a baby at that time. No one could expel this Dragon, not even your parent so your parent has no choice but to seal the Dragon who already possess your body so the power which naturally you will have as the chosen Dragon God’s vessel has been sealed along with that Dragon itself inside your body”.

Kija tosses his dragon claw fist on his palm “oh, looks like it’s the most logical explanation about why and how Hak can be this strong, just like the Dragon”.

Hak wonders “actually, which Dragon who has tried to possess me till my parent has to seal it?”.

Kaya shrugs her shoulder “who know? we only will know after Kaya opens the seal, what Kaya know is when your parent sealed the Dragon within your body, to make sure the seal is locked safely, they have to put a guardian, usually holy beast or holy spirit to protect the seal and keep the seal until we need to open this seal in case you need a power like this time, or you have to learn about how to control that Dragon after meet with your red-string partner”.

Hak narrows his eyes, eyebrow twitching in confusion “huh? why red-string partner?”.

“because it seems one who being possessed by Dragon since they were born like us, usually able to tame and control their Dragon when they meet with their red-string partner. With they have someone they love, they have someone they have to protect and they have someone as a reason to use their power. Until that time in case the Dragon’s power is too strong for an Avatar… ah, Avatar is someone who being possessed or chosen by God as their vessel in this world”, Kaya reads the instruction within the scroll about the rule of Dragon Riders Clan “let’s see… an Avatar who being possessed by Dragon since they were born, when their body is still too weak to possess the God’s power or the God’s power is too strong for them, usually the parent will seal them and put one guardian to protect the seal till the seal is opened. Try to befriended and get along well with the Dragon who possess you because they will become your partner until you die”, Kaya chirps as she tucking the scroll again inside her pocket “for example, Kaya with Zeno!?”.

Kija lifts his hand, pointing Kaya “wait, does it mean you’re also being possessed by Dragon since you were born, Lady?”.

Kaya nods her head before fully turning her attention back to Hak “after your father put the talisman to seal the Dragon, your mother called the Holy Beast to fully protect the seal. Long story short, you have one guardian, a holy beast possessing you after a Dragon tried to possess you without permission. What Kaya has to do only open the seal and stabilize them when Hak can’t tame them, but Kaya believes Hak can control them”.

“what, so you are kind of Dragon and Beast tamer?”, Hak rolls his eyes. Looking down at Kaya’s soft, fond-looking eyes, Hak wonders even more “…Kaya, actually who are you to me? Gramps only said that you’re still my relative…”.

“sup, we can speak about it later”, Kaya smiles and puts her pointer finger on his lips “be careful, even if you’re still strong enough to not be consumed by Darkness, you still can be influenced by Darkness. Once you lost and be consumed by Darkness, you’ll be lost control even worse than that time when you were barely being consumed by Darkness, like what happened back then when princess Yona was barely killed by Hiyou on Sensui. This will hurt but it’s only a beginning…”, after asking everyone to keep distance, Kaya lifts her hand, touching Hak’s chest just above where his heart is “in the name of Dragon Priestess, I release thee!?”.

A talisman appears on Hak’s chest. Next second, Lily and Kija squeal in horror as they see Kaya’s hand comes into Hak’s chest to pull the talisman out of Hak’s body. Hak screams in pain as Kaya pulling that talisman out of his body. After Kaya has fully pulled the talisman out of his body, that talisman changes into a Sword. As Hak falls unconscious and collapses backward, several of them like Kija, Shina, Lily, Tae Woo or Algira want to approach them but Kaya asks them to stay in their place since the ritual isn’t finished yet. They obey Kaya’s instruction because right after Kaya tells them to stay in their place, another strange thing is happened. At first there’s only electric waves which come out of Hak’s body before a holy beast appears in front of them, a cat-like Beast which made by Thunder hovering above Hak’s body.

The beast roars “no one dare to touch this child?!”.

They can’t get out of this room, several of them pressing their back on the wall while the others hiding behind partition or pillar or under the table. Han Dae calls Kaya to hide or get away from that Beast while Kija and Shina frantically figure out a way to approach Kaya and Hak, they can’t get any closer to them since Kaya has created the barrier to prevent them to come near them in the process of ritual or to prevent any disturbance from outside.

Surprisingly, Kaya bows her head and casually greets the Beast “ah, Raijuu, long time no see you”.

Tae Woo lifts his hand “is it normal to say ‘long time no see’ to a Beast?! hello?!”.

“oh, it’s Dragon Priestess, I see”, Raijuu sits down in front of her and bows its head “long time no see you too, Lady”.

Tae Jun shouts in disbelief “and it also greets her! Even bow its head to her!”.

“I will go straight, Raijuu, we will have a war waiting in front of us so we need power now and to make the pact for him—”, Kaya crouches herself in front of Raijuu and pointing Hak with her chin “so I have to open the seal so Hak can create the bond and make the pact with the Dragon who has possessed him ever since he was a baby”.

“but Lady, this Dragon is the most dangerous Dragon of all Dragons which we ever meet. Even I couldn’t stop that Dragon once the seal is broken, what I could do after we open his seal is only stay by his side as his guardian, to prevent that Dragon to kill him. It’s my promise to your parent to protect him and I know about everything which has been happened to this child ever since I obsess him as his guardian”, Raijuu rubs its head to Kaya’s head, purring slightly “even if you do it with his permission because he wants this as well, are you sure you have to open his seal even though it maybe will endanger his life further? He is your little brother, right?”.

(Again, disbelief shouts and ogles come from everyone in this room who too shocked by this revelation except for Mundok who already know).

“yes… after my clan was destroyed, my village, our home was burned and my parent was killed 17 years ago, I and Hak managed to run away but we got separated. Elder Mundok found Hak and father Neguro found me when I got lost to the outskirts. Even after I knew everything as I turned into my 16 years old, I searched my little brother because from what my guardian, Gaimei (the Dark Beast) witnessed, Gaimei told me that my little brother’s still alive. At first, Kaya thought as long as we still alive, it’s alright even if we live our life separated and never could meet, but what can I say now, this must be fate”, Kaya smiles bitterly, because her as Dragon Priestess, with Hak’s master, Yona is also Zeno, her husband’s master, she as to stay with them and she finally can be reunited again with her family, her husband and her little brother after such tragedies must have happened to her and Hak ever since King Il’s death. Kaya wipes her tears and rises on her feet with determination eyes “we have something more important to be handled right now, so if it’s needed, I will change my form into my Dragon form because I’m already able to control my guardian and my Dragon. As children from the Head of Dragon Riders Clan, it’s a shame if we are afraid of them and can’t control our own Dragon and Guardian. You know which Dragon who stay in my body and I will not take a risk which will kill my little brother, so I need your help too, please?”.

Raijuu rises on its feet and once again bows its head in front of her “as you wish, Dragon Priestess”.

After Raijuu walks to behind Kaya, another beast appears in front of Kaya, this time wolf-like beast with red eyes and dark fur stands in front of Kaya, growling to Hak’s unconscious body “stay behind me, my Lady. This Dragon is too dangerous!?”.

A Dragon appears, showing itself as Darkness crawling out of Hak’s body till that Darkness takes form as enormous Dragon that its size only can be rivaled with Ouryuu, the oldest and strongest of Four Dragon. Its shimmering scales just like the darkest night and once this Dragon opens its eyes, a pair of red eyes as bloods staring down in threatening manner to them all, like this Dragon despises them which it thinks as something from lower state of its. Its silver hair glistening just like the moonlight of the night.

Lily demands “which Dragon it is, Kaya!?”.

“oh, God… from all Dragons… Ankokuryuu?!”, Kaya turns her attention to Kija and Shina “Shina, can you help me to check whether there’s vacant room nearby? And Kija, after I ask you to come, can you and Shina help me to hold Hak?”.

After Kija and Shina confirm that they can comply to her request, Kaya turns her attention back to Raijuu and Gaimei “Mei, right after I send them all to another vacant room with my power, spread your ‘shadow protection’ to the entire of this room to prevent the influences of Ankokuryuu’s power reach outside!? Raijuu, take care of my body and Hak’s body while I speak with Ankokuryuu with my Dragon form!?”.

Gaimei affirms “yes, my Lady”.

“as you wish, Lady”, Raijuu hovers above Kaya’s body “focus, Mei”.

“I know, Rai”, Gaimei growls and in the same time with the shadow starts to spread out of its body, Kaya falls unconscious and collapses to the ground.

After Raijuu spreads his Thunder to create the barrier for Kaya, Kija and Shina, a beautiful Dragon comes out of Kaya’s body. Its shimmering scales has beautiful colors, like a rainbow after rain. Its eyes have the different colors, which its right eye has unique green color like the mixed gems of Peridot and Jade while its left eye has unique blue colors like the mixed gems of Sapphire and Aquamarine. Its hair has white color with grey freckles like the clouds before rain. Unlike Ankokuryuu, this dragon has no sign of evil or threatening aura, instead soothing and nurturing like its body which glowing with yellow sparks like the sunshine.

Ankokuryuu quickly averts its eyes from Hak to this new Dragon “hoo, so you came down to the Earth as well like your husband, Tenryuu?”.

“before we speak, I prefer more private”, with her teleport power, Tenryuu sends them all in this room to another vacant room except Kija and Shina so it’s only Tenryuu, Ankokuryuu, Raijuu, Gaimei with Kaya, Hak, Kija and Shina in this room.

Ankokuryuu and Tenryuu have rather heated debate on why they have come down to the Earth because for Tenryuu, since Ouryuu as his Avatar in the Earth, Tenryuu has the reason to come to the Earth “what for and why do you come down to Earth?”.

“I think it’s out of your business”.

“it’s my business since it’s related with the master of my husband’s Avatar and my Avatar. Do you think who is he which you have chosen as your vessel?”.

“of course, I know. That’s why I choose him as my vessel instead. Like you know, in their life, humans have 108 desires and of all desires, the most important desires which make me get interested on humans even when they have dead is their strong desires to ‘want to live’. I can feel it clearly, this child also has been holding the Darkness inside his heart—”.

“you can take me as your vessel, but since you will stay with me within my body, can you behave?”.

They turn their attention to Hak who just wakes up and Hak reaches out his hand to Ankokuryuu “bring your power to me, as the exchange of stay in my body”.

“as you wish”, Ankokuryuu smirks, it gives a goblet which has been fulfilled by its blood to Hak “drink it, and one more time you will have a bond with me and you can get my power”.

Tenryuu quickly gets into Kaya’s body back as Hak takes it and drinks its content. Not long after that, Hak drops to his knees and dark fire comes out of his body, burning the material of his clothes and he puking bloods before he rolls into his side, curling into ball and coughing violently. Kija and Shina approach him, hold him upright as his breathing requires efforts and Hak keeps puking bloods. Kaya touches Hak’s body and her hand starts to shine with yellow sparkles. Slowly but surely, Hak’s breathing turns back into normal and he stops puking bloods.

When Kaya wants to check upon him, Hak grabs her wrist, scowling “why did you not tell me that you’re my older sister?”.

“oh, so you remember…”, Kaya bows her head down in shame “because… I didn’t know if you would remember me or not, besides… about what happened to our clan and our family… if you asked about it, I…”.

“sup, it’s alright, Ankokuryuu and Raijuu told me about it”, Hak puts his finger on her lips before pulling her to his embrace “I’m so sorry for letting you alone, all this time”.

When Lily and the others arrive on this room again, they find Kija and Shina who despite being pale, they feel content, looking at Hak who soothes crying Kaya “if you keep crying like this, bawling like a baby and being childish, people will wonder which one is the older one, big sis”.

Kaya cries harder, wrapping her arms around Hak’s shoulders “you’re so mean?!”.

When Geun Tae comments about how different they are even though they are siblings, Hak claims that he has the resemblance with their father but inheriting their mother’s blue eyes and raven hair while Kaya has the resemblance with their mother but inheriting their father’s brown eyes and brunette hair.

Soo Won can’t help but wonder “still, I don’t understand… why not telling Hak sooner that he’s your little brother?”.

Kaya’s body stiffens at that and Hak glares to Soo Won “because she couldn’t tell me that 17 years ago, our clan was destroyed by your father and in between those decapitated heads on the border, there were our parent’s…”.

No one dare to speak to Hak when they feel the murderous aura surrounds his body.

Hak scoops Kaya up on his arms, picking the Sword that they earn from the talisman within his body and carrying her to outside “leave us alone, and do not disturb me if you still want to live”.

* * *

**(Back to last scene chapter 2, where Lily and Tae Woo have their conversation on the garden that night)**

Lily yells in irritation “but still… I couldn’t believe she had sent us out of that room?! couldn’t she think how afraid us of their condition?!”.

“at least, they come out of that room safely even though Lord Hak’s clothes which in such a state, being tattered and covered by blood, make me feel rather queasy, but looking at Lady Kaya, I couldn’t help but feel glad for them”.

“yeah, for us who adore them, of course we do”.

Tae Woo looks in deep thought before he braves himself to ask “…Lady Lily, for the mission tomorrow, I think you should stay in Saika Castle”.

Lily feels her anger rising “why? you mean because I only get in your way, I have to stay in Saika Castle, in safe place when I don’t know whether Yona, my best friend is safe or not? Unfortunately, I don’t care if I will be faced with danger because I have to go for save Yona, General!?”.

“wait!? I only don’t want you to get hurt?!”, Tae Woo grabs her wrist “besides, if we have to fight and be faced with battlefield, can you even kill people?”.

“yes, I am”, Lily glares, looking straight to his eyes, answering without doubt “I killed a Sei soldier when I and Yona was trying to run away after being kidnapped to their fort. I have killed people **once** , so killing more no matter how many it is, if it’s in order to protect someone I love and my precious people, I will do it. Now, let me go and no matter what you say, I will come in the mission tomorrow”.

After Lily leaves him, Tae Woo facepalms “perfect, Tae Woo”.

Yes, Tae Woo knows Lily doesn’t lie at all. He just wants to keep her safe but at the same time, he feels excited and he wants to see her success. He smirks to himself “I want to see her success”.

Though, not only them who can’t sleep tonight.

Looking up to the moonlight, Kouren raises her cup “do you know why does Yona say she doesn’t know whether she wants to kill you or not?”.

Soo Won pours his own cup before lifting his own cup, he’s just discussing about the plans with Kouren “I have no idea”.

“I have asked the same thing to Hak”, Kouren lifts her cup “and guess what? he said it’s because Yona still loves you... Hence, even I barely thought it’s the truth, if not because of Algira told me and Tao that Yona kissed Hak”.

Soo Won spurts his sake and chokes before coughing.

“oh my, what a waste”, Kouren nonchalantly pours down her cup to re-fill her sake “maybe in the past, she loved you but tragically, either you know it or not, you betrayed her and I guess it’s normal if Yona has fallen in love to Hak in the end. I admit I also would fall in love with him if I were Yona, in the same position with her I mean”.

“I know you want him”, Kaya appears out of nowhere, standing behind Kouren “but don’t you think I will give him to someone who hurt him, betray him. Hak is the only family which related by bloods that I have now, I will only give him to someone who love him and he love, like princess Yona”.

As Soo Won lowers his head in shame, Kouren urges Kaya to go with her to their room and go to sleep.

* * *

Next day, right before the dawn on King’s tent, they gather on King’s tent for final touch of their plans. Kaya has shown about what happens to Yona and her group which make them all know that Jae Ha, Zeno and Yun are brought by Yin Kuervo to the battlefield, they use Yun as the hostage while Yona is kept in the Sen province, in Li Hazara’s Castle with Yoo-Lan, Yin Kuervo’s wife watches over her.

When they see Yona hugging Jae Ha the longest, Soo Won has to admit secretly that he’s rather jealous, (only in his heart) “surely there will be Kuervo’s, Li Hazara’s or Gobi’s subordinates who stay in Li Hazara’s Castle to watch over her. Since it’s not that bad, a team who will come to rescue Yona from Li Hazara’s Castle will be Elder Mundok, Miss Kaya, princess Tao, Lady Lily, Miss Tetora, Miss Ayura, General Tae Woo, Han Dae and Lord Yotaka with Mister Ogi’s help”.

“Lady Lily, stay close with me and don’t go too far from me”, Tae Woo sighs and tightens the bindings of the ribbons on his spear and his wrists “with that way, I know you’re safe”.

That’s mean he let her come with him and want to keep her safe. This part of him somehow bring the heat to her face “…?! Okay!?”.

Tae Woo glares to Han Dae who stifles his laughter “what?”.

Han Dae waves it off, clearly amusing “nothing”.

With Kaya’s power to heal people’s wound, Ogi can move freely again and he has persisted to help, so Ogi will contact all of his friend from Northern Kai to help their route to run-away while the others will go to the battlefield, faced with war against Northern Kai soldiers.

Before the rescuer team leaves, Hak gives the Sword to Kaya “if what I’m dreaming of last night is not a mere dream or nonsense, then this Sword belongs to princess Yona because this Sword belonged to King Hiryuu. Give it back to its wielder”.

Kaya nods her head and takes both Hak’s hands “I promise I’ll bring princess Yona back safely to Saika Castle with Mister Ogi’s and our group’s help, just don’t overdo it and don’t do something reckless, got it?”.

Hak chuckles, leaning her forehead on his, he feels like a child again in front of his worried older sister “I understand, I will just focus on the battlefield to get rid of those bastards and please, be safe”.

Kaya nods her head, wrapping her arms around Hak’s shoulders, whispering “I will go to the battlefield as soon as I can, so as long as you can if it’s needed, you can use Raijuu but don’t use Ankokuryuu, can you promise me?”.

Hak frowns at that, but do not argue and nods his head. Looking up to the sky, after the rescuer team who will save Yona has long gone already, Hak remembers what he has seen from Kaya’s vision while getting onto his horse.

Last night, Yona has refused to comply Kuervo’s request and after Kuervo claims that he has to kill Hak, Yona challenges Kuervo “just try, but beware because there’s a chance that your head will fly off instead. Hak can’t be killed by anyone, besides in case you forget, let me make it clear to you one more time. Dare to lay your finger on him, I will kill you”.

 _“as you wish, princess”_ , Hak pulls the ribbon off of his Tsu Quan Dao _“I will not fail this time”_.

Hak lifts his Tsu Quan Dao, successfully heightens the morale of Fire Tribe soldiers, even Tae Jun tears up because he feels touched and mumbling how dare Hak make him crying. Unbeknownst by Hak, also thanks to Kaya who keep it as secret and Kouren who help them to sneak on her troops, Kija and Shina can come to the battlefield. They worry about Hak, that’s why they sneak into the troops since Hak has persisted to keep them stay in Saika. Kija feels Jae Ha’s presence and Shina feels Zeno’s presence, they’re nearby. After they confirm about it to Kouren, Kouren nods her head in approval and asking them to be careful.

“Kija”, Jae Ha leaps and lands in front of Kija, grabbing Kija’s wrist and directing Kija’s Dragon Claw to his torso “attack me”.

Kija’s eyes widen, he feels his chest tightening “…what?”.

At the same time, Shina goes to the different way after disperse with Kija and finds his Dragon brother “Zeno”.

Zeno who being covered by bloods, looking to Shina “Seiryuu”.

Shina is about to ask him about Yona and Yun before tell him about Kaya and Hak, but Zeno speaks first “Seiryuu, stab me with your sword”.

“but—”.

Zeno smiles “don’t worry, Zeno will be okay and you know it”.

* * *

Yona isn’t the type of someone who will wait for the rescue.

At first, after convincing Yun and Zeno to run when they find a chance, also telling Jae Ha about Kuervo and Li Hazara’s clash, Yona feels sure that her friend has their own way to run away and she isn’t about to just stay here and wait for their rescue, so here is she, trying to run away after feels bored and lonely as she’s looking up to the sky outside the window. She manages to get out of the room where she has been locked and that’s when she finds a girl riding on a Dragon. Yes, firstly she thinks she’s only dreaming but brown-haired girl with bob-haircut and brown-eyes has convinced her to run outside where she and her friends who come to rescue her will come to pick her.

“she’s here?! that red-haired princess is running away?!”.

Crap, she’s doomed?!

Yona runs till she reaches the dead end. Yoo-Lan and her subordinates has cornered her on the balcony, they’re standing behind her while in front of Yona is too high for Yona to jump to the ground. If it’s Jae Ha, maybe it’s alright but she’s not Jae Ha.

“just give up and obey us, princess”, Yoo-Lan threatens, she’s not about to let her go when her husband has clearly asked her to watch over Yona as long as he’s gone to the battlefield.

“who do you think you are?”, Yona glares to her over her shoulder before standing on the fence of the balcony “princess Yona of Kouka Kingdom will not be taken down under pressure by enemy that easily”.

Yoo-Lan and her subordinates shriek in fear as Yona seriously jumps from the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, we're entering the battlefield.  
> More Soo Won, Hak, Yona and Dragons POV next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The rescuer team is divided into two, Ogi’s group and Kaya’s group. Mundok, Tao, Lily, Tetora, Ayura, Tae Woo, Han Dae and Yotaka will come with Kaya who riding Tenryuu, her Dragon. When Han Dae asks her whether they can go to Kouka Kingdom right away using her Dragon, Kaya doesn’t recommend that option because it will attract too much attention and their enemy will easily find them. This is why they need Ogi’s aid here to help them in their route back to Kouka secretly.

“maybe we can ask Tenryuu to teleport us back to Kouka, but we need something as ‘sign’ to land there, like a specific thing or person’s presence there, that way we can go back right away to Kouka with using teleport but it will exhaust Kaya and Tenryuu because it needs big energy to teleport. Who know if Kaya will have to use her healing power? It also needs big energy”, Kaya cups her cheek “except Kaya can get big energy from someone, maybe we can go back using teleport”.

Mundok agrees with Kaya “maybe we will need Kaya’s healing power, I understand you all worry about Hak and the others in the battlefield, but we have to be patient now and our top priority is to save princess Yona”.

With that, they ride Tenryuu’s head to go to Sen Castle. They find Yona easily and after Yona jumps, Lily jumps from Tenryuu’s head, reaching her hand out to Yona and somehow manages to catch Yona’s wrist “Yona?!”.

“Lady Lily?!”, Tae Woo catches Lily’s ankle and wrapping his other arm around Tenryuu’s horn, but when he looking down, his face turns bright red as Lily’s skirt is blew by the wind and with her position right now, her skirt no longer covering her legs to her hindquarters “oh my god…”.

“Lady Lily, your undergarment—”, Tetora’s trembling voice (clearly holding her laughter) is cut off by Lily’s mortified screech “WHOEVER DARE TO PEEK ON MY UNDERGARMENT, I WILL STAB ‘EM?! TAE WOO, DON’T JUST ‘OH MY GOD’ AND DON’T YOU DARE TO LOOK DOWN, YOU BASTARD?! PULL US, QUICK!?”.

“well, then you shouldn’t have to just jump like that without safety while we’re hanging on the air above the Dragon’s head like this, Lady”, Tae Woo asks Han Dae and Mundok and whoever above to help him get them back onto Tenryuu’s head “and it’s too late, I already saw that royal blue undergarment”.

Looking up and find Tae Woo’s mischievous smirk, Lily glares up while holding her skirt up to her thighs enough to cover back her undergarment “I swear I’m gonna stab you?!”.

Mundok pulls Tae Woo, helped by Han Dae, Yotaka, Ayura and Tetora “no need, I will whip him for your dignity, Lady”.

Lily gives a hug to Mundok once they are up on Tenryuu’s head again “thank you so much, grandpa~”.

Tae Woo rolls his eyes “discrimination, eh?”.

Ignoring Tae Woo’s laments, Lily starts to check on Yona after hugging her “are you alright, Yona? They didn’t do something to harm you, right?”.

“I’m totally fine, Lily”, Yona hugs Lily back before takes Lily’s hands in hers and leaning her forehead to hers “and thank you so much for jump to save me, till your under—”.

“enough with my undergarment already”, Lily lifts her hand with blushing face before waving her hand “I did it in reflex, but I told you before, right? whenever you need help, I will come flying to you”.

Lily and Yona are tangled in each other’s arms after that before Tao joins them. After that, Tao and Lily start telling Yona about the situation on the battlefield. As feedback, Yona also explains the situation she has been getting in Northern Kai Empire and Gobi’s evil deeds before she asking them to bring her to the battlefield where Hak and her comrades are, refusing to go to Saika and stay at safe place when those precious friends of hers are still in danger. Tao, Kaya and Lily exchange glances before sighing loudly, already predict this reaction from her. When they have reached where Ogi is waiting with the carriage and horses, there’s a bunch of black robes waiting for them, this time keep Ogi as hostage (who else but Gobi and his subordinates?).

Kaya smiles and brings up her finger to her mouth “leave it to Kaya~”.

Instantly, Kaya disappears from their sight and appears back behind two of Gobi’s subordinates who hold Ogi and Ogi’s friend. Kaya smiles innocently as two of Gobi’s subordinates collapse, lifting her finger on which she has used to strike their nerves with her finger. Gobi takes Tao as his hostage next, pointing his sword to Tao’s neck but Tao bites Gobi’s hand before running back to her friends. When Gobi tries to catch Tao back, both Lily and Yona stand in front of him.

“move aside?!”, Lily and Yona say in unison as they kicking both sides of Gobi’s face. After Gobi falls to the ground flatly on his face, unconscious, Lily puts her hands on her hips “ha! eat that for kidnapping my best friend, you jerk?!”.

Although she also has kicked Gobi like she has done in front of the prison before, Yona claps her hands because she doesn’t expect that at all from Lily, taking both Lily’s hand in hers “Lily, since when did you could kick like that? that’s so cool!? you did it very well, Lily?!”.

“really?”, Lily’s eyes sparkling in joy as she getting praises from her beloved friend but playing it cool “I only tried to imitate you, Yona”.

Tao claps her hands, also giving applause “that’s cool! Never see other girls did that other than my older sister?!”.

Yotaka rolls his eyes, not knowing what to say as he eyeing the duo “honestly, what kind of learning did you get as Lady and Princess?”.

Kaya narrows her eyes into thin line “ah, must be Ryokuryuu Jae Ha’s bad influence again”.

Han Dae lifts his thumb, cackling “great!? that’s ultimate cool and beautiful kick from our princesses?!”.

Tae Woo whistles and claps his hands as well “you’re so cool, Lady Lily~ and Lord Hak must be proud of you, princess Yona”.

Mundok touches Yona’s shoulders “for now, we have to leave this place, after capturing these criminals”.

They work quickly in tying Gobi and his subordinates but before they get in to the carriage, Kaya stops them and snaps her head with widened eyes “wait?! these presences are…”.

Suddenly, four shadows appear before them. Yona and the others are surprised to find Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno teleport to here in unconscious state. They shake them wake up and when the four of them wake up, they startle in shock state.

“huh? I am alive… but wasn’t I…”, Kija looks around and when he finds Yona, he bowing his body low on the ground in front of her “princess! I am so sorry!? I failed to protect you—”.

“wait, Kija?! Are you okay?”, Jae Ha quickly does the body check on Kija after he’s checking on his own body, turning to Shina “how about you, Shina?”.

“I’m fine”, Shina confirms in confusion “we aren’t injured at all like we remembered last time we got… ah, Zeno?”.

Kaya cries “Zeno?!”.

Jae Ha twitches his eyebrow in annoyance before pointing to Zeno. Both Kija and Shina snap their head in confusion to Zeno but understand once they find what Jae Ha means. Ogi, Tae Woo, Han Dae, Yona, Lily, Tao, Tetora and Ayura stare in awe while Mundok tears up a little when they witness that Kaya and Zeno are tangled in each other’s arms, crushing each other’s mouth with deep, longing and sweet kiss as both crying, tears of joy and longing. They only break the kiss in the need of airs from their lungs.

Zeno gasps, wrapping his arms around Kaya’s waist “neither Zeno is dead already nor going insane, Kaya is really here? this is real? Zeno is not dreaming at all?”.

“yes, silly?!”, Kaya giggles sweetly before leaning her forehead into his, cupping his cheeks “you’ve been taking too much long time to meet me on the Heaven, so Kaya goes back here to meet you again, to pick you… so Zeno will not stay here forever and suffer alone again”.

“a-hem, Zeno”, Jae Ha clears his throat and waves his hand, ignoring the glares from Kija who tears up or Lily who rolls her eyes in disbelief “sorry for disturb your sweet moment with your wife who reincarnate, but can you explain first about what was happened to us in the battlefield? Since it seemed only you who know who is this Ankokuryuu…”.

“oh no”, Kaya flies her hand to cover her mouth “Hak used Ankokuryuu!?”.

“wait”, Yona lifts her hand “what do you mean, Jae Ha? Can you explain what do you mean?”.

Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno exchange glances before Jae Ha starts to explain “well, long story short, the four of us met on the left wing of the battlefield while Hak with General Geun Tae and Tae Jun on the center of the battlefield and—”.

“wait!?”, Kaya lifts her hand “sorry for interrupt, but to make it quicker, let’s go back to Kouka now and as we go to the battlefield, we will hear your story. How?”.

Yona furrows her eyebrow “but Kaya, you said you will need big energy to teleport, right?”.

Kaya explains that she can control energy, like make someone’s energy is increased with giving hers and also for herself, she can become more powerful with absorb someone’s power. Kaya lifts Zeno’s hand that still interlock with hers “now it’s no problem, because we can use Zeno’s Dragon?!”.

Zeno furrows his eyebrow “eh? how so?”.

“that’s why Kaya is here”, Kaya smiles mischievously before kissing him again. This time, Zeno’s body is sparkling brightly with bright yellow shines before a Dragon, Ouryuu comes out of Zeno's body and flying on the sky. Kaya lifts her hand and chirps “Ouryuu, we need ride!?”.

Ouryuu nods its head before asking them all to get onto its head “get on, Tenryuu”.

When they are riding Ouryuu on the sky, as usual Kaya uses her vision to know what has happened on the battlefield.

* * *

“are you kidding?”, Geun Tae furrows his eyebrow, he is with Hak on the center when he witnesses Hak has fallen off his horse after being slashed by one of Kuervo’s soldiers “tch!”.

Geun Tae, just like Algira and Vold, are swinging their weapon and desperately try to get closer to help Hak. They can’t let Hak die, for the sake of Kouka and as for Algira and Vold, because they don’t want if Kaya will lose her only family. Right before an enemy tries to stab Hak, a beast hovers above him once more time. Raijuu appears in time and roars, thunders hit the grounds beneath the sky.

Hak just barely has lost his consciousness, but he sits back and covers rather deep wounds on his waist, coughing bloods before patting Raijuu’s head “good, thank you for defend me… but can you help me to stop this bleeding even if just for a second?”.

Raijuu duplicates itself into several smaller size of Raijuu. As smaller Raijuu’s duplication scatter to get rid of their enemy with its threatening talons, sharp teeth and thunders, the real Raijuu with its largest size stays with Hak. Raijuu changes his beast form into human form, a handsome man with long hair that tied in low-braids and a pair of reptile-like amber orbs “my nature element is Thunder, and thunder is created by Fire and Wind. For now, I can cauterize your wound but you have to ask Lady Kaya to check on it later”.

Hak is surprised to find his guardian change its form into human form “…I don’t know you could change your form into human?”.

“yeah, I just borrow human form that I know. This form that I used is your father’s, Ura”, Raijuu smiles lopsided before putting his hand on Hak’s wound “hold still, this will hurt. You don’t have something to bite on, after all”.

Hak screams in pain as Raijuu cauterizes Hak’s waist wound to stop the bleeding. When Raijuu finishes his task, Hak takes his bicep “thanks, for helping me and protecting me”.

“it’s my obligation, no problem”, Raijuu stands and uses his eyes to look around “it seems princess Yona isn’t nearby, but Yun is with Kuervo on the tent. Soo Won and Kouren’s party with them but on the left wing… Four Dragon Warriors are there”.

“…the four of them?”, Hak stands, using his Tsu Quan Dao as support despite being staggered a bit, still covering the wound on his waist. After he seems deep in thought, Hak turns to Raijuu, deadly serious “I have one mission for you: protect Yun and the others, and by I mean with ‘the others’ here are my people, all of them from Kouka”.

Raijuu turns his head to Hak, narrowing his eyes “…wait, what do you want?”.

“you know what you should do and I will not ask twice”, Hak smiles bitterly “I will use Ankokuryuu”.

“your older sister will be mad, for sure”, Raijuu sighs loudly, scratching his head “I understand”.

On the left wing, when Kija and Jae Ha are standing against each other, as Jae Ha swings his Dragon leg and Kija swings his Dragon claw, Hak lands in between them before they hit each other’s fellow Dragons. Jae Ha is surprised when Hak catches the ankle of his Dragon leg and Kija is surprised too as Hak is pinning his Dragon claw down to the ground with his leg. One thing for sure, his condition is not normal at all. Jae Ha furrows his eyebrows even more when he realizes that there’s dark scales and talons on Hak’s hand, just like Kija’s Dragon Claw. On the other side, Kija turns pale as he looking up and find out that Hak’s Sapphire orbs has turned into a pair of Ruby orbs, just like the pool of bloods. Hak’s eyes are void of emotions, bloods are pouring down from the corner of his mouth and eyes, like he’s crying but his tears has turned into bloody tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Hak is in Darkness Dragon mode on, what will happen?


	10. Chapter 10

When he’s fallen off his horse, lying on the ground with bleeding from his hip, the aftershock on him is enough for his enemy to kill him but he remembers how small her hands when they’re holding hands.

 _“Hak”_ , she calls his name shyly and smiles with a slight blush on her cheeks, so adorable and beautiful _“when you hold my hands to give me strength or push my back, when you give me power, Hak, I feel like I can be stronger than anyone else”_.

 _“princess… will it be the last time we meet?”_ , his surrounding feels deafened so sudden, but Hak stares to Lapis Lazuli pendant that he’s gotten from Yona and his hand reaches out to his glaive _“no… this is not the time to sleep… I haven’t fallen yet?!”_.

Suddenly, the Lapis Lazuli stone shines and Raijuu appears to defend him as his guardian. Hak vaguely recognizes his surroundings as Raijuu protecting him. It seems like Geun Tae, Algira and Vold somehow have approached him and fought against their enemy right now. Raijuu says it has six tails and it can duplicate itself into six. After Hak gives the instruction to Raijuu about what should it do, Hak catches the sight of Tae Jun tries approaching them, but an assailant tries to attack him. Hak successfully knocks Tae Jun’s assailant down and tells Tae Jun there’s no time to lack in the battlefield. Looking down to the burn on Hak’s hip (where he heard the bleeding is supposed there), Tae Jun asks him about his wound but Hak simply waves it off as he putting back the Lapis Lazuli stone of his necklace back into his robe “it’s only scratches…”.

“the hell ‘only scratches’ you have got?!”, Geun Tae swings his sword to the enemy behind Hak, clearly not believe him as he looking down to Hak’s pale face _“looks like his wound is deeper than we thought”_.

“nothing is needed to fret about, let’s just focus on getting rid those fiends”, as if he’s able to hear Geun Tae’s mind, Hak states nonchalantly before explaining the plan “after Raijuu split itself into six, I’ll send three of them to the right flank as countermeasures. Tae Jun, bring Algira and Vold with you and join with Kyo Ga’s troops on the right flank. Two Raijuu’s duplication will help General Geun Tae here to scatter the enemy on the center while I will go forward with the latter Raijuu here—”.

“yeah, but to save your friends will do while I’m protecting you nearby”, Raijuu in human form cuts him off and argues back when Hak scowls to him “don’t make that face. Yeah, we will save your friends, all of them but your safety is on my top priority, not to mention I will be kicked out of job by Lady Kaya for sure if something happens to you”.

Right, his older sister surely will be mad but he only has to deal with it later. Hak sighs in resignation “…fine, and the left flank where General Joo Doh’s troops have been quite in a pickle, will be taken care of by Ankokuryuu”.

Geun Tae frowns in confusion “wait, no Raijuu’s duplication who will help Ankokuryuu?”.

“because it’s no need”, Raijuu crosses his arms in front of his chest “I also don’t want to stay close with that Dragon”.

“yeah, Ankokuryuu alone is enough to take care of the left flank, but keep this in your mind: in case I lost control, don’t come closer to me because it’s too dangerous”, Hak squeezes his burned hip because it feels stinging “there’s a chance I’ll lose my control when using Ankokuryuu’s power. On that time, don’t come closer to me no matter what, don’t make me kill my comrades”.

Algira refuses to leave his side and arguing Hak become unreasonable but Hak pleads him to go and it’s only one way for now. He has to use Ankokuryuu, not only Raijuu, to stop this war and save his friends.

“the quicker this battle over, the quicker we could save the princess, Yun and the Dragons. Just cooperate with me this time, Algira”.

Algira grits his teeth and clenches his fist before give in eventually “…fine, but don’t die on us, got it?!”.

“I believe it’s my line”, Hak scoffs and after his comrades on the battlefield in this war disperse to do their task, Hak lifts his Tsu Quan Dao and challenging Kuervo’s men to start fight again “Ankokuryuu”.

A dark-scaled dragon wraps itself around Hak’s body, floating on the air before turning into its human form, a long straight raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman wrapping her arms around Hak’s head “as you wish, child”.

.

Kouren and Soo Won are waiting on the rear of Joo Doh’s troops on the left flank at the battlefield. The scout from the front line tells the situation that Four Dragon Warriors have faced against each other. Two of them who have been taken (Jae Ha and Zeno) by Kuervo, right now fighting against two others (Kija and Shina) and Kouren instantly kicks the side of her horse.

“Queen Kouren, stop?!”, Soo Won kicks the side of his horse before running after Kouren “do not move as you please out of our plan—”.

“what are you trying to suggest then?”, Kouren pulls her sword out of its sheath before pointing it to Soo Won, sending deadly glare “you may not value them that high, but I only trust Yona and her comrades. For Yona, they are her family. I couldn’t just stay still on the rear like this?!”.

“what I want to suggest to you is, you needn’t to go to the front because **I** will go to the front and you can just stay at the rear”, Soo Won lifts his thumb, pointing to behind “I couldn’t let something happened to you or it will ignite another war with Xing Kingdom”.

“or you will let me go to the front before I kick your ass for underestimate me”, Kouren scoffs before she turns her back facing Soo Won, heightening her horse’s speed “whatever, it’s not the right time to have a fight with you”.

Soo Won facepalms. If Yona has an older sister, both Lily and Kouren surely will get along well with her. When Soo Won and Kouren arrive there, right near General Joo Doh, ignoring Joo Doh’s protest about how they shouldn’t come here from the first place, they come in time to witness Hak fight against Four Dragon Warriors instead.

_(let’s back to a moment ago before…)_

“…Hak?”, Kija lifts his human hand and approaches him after Hak releasing him and Jae Ha “Hak, are you okay?!”.

“Kija!?”, Jae Ha wraps his arms around Kija’s shoulders, pushing him to the ground and dodging Hak who swinging his hand who has sharp talons like Kija’s Dragon Claw to them. Jae Ha turns in time to see Hak lifting his leg, and Jae Ha uses his Dragon leg to block Hak’s kick. Strange, even Jae Ha’s dragon leg feels stinging in pain as he winces when putting his leg down on the ground, rubbing his leg which he’s sure the bruises will appear soon.

_(and this is when Kouren and Soo Won arrive here)._

Looking up from his green-brother, Kija shouts “Hak!? What are you thinking!? Have you lost your mind?!”.

“back away, Kija. It seems he isn’t in his right mind. Hak, listen to me”, Jae Ha lifts his hand to the side before standing, asking Kija to not move from his spot before trying to reason with dark-haired bloodied man “I don’t want to fight against you, of all people. If you still can hear me, just please… stop this”.

When Hak doesn’t answer and charges to him instead, Jae Ha steps backward with ironic smile, pulling out his throwing knives “seems like he couldn’t hear me at all”.

“don’t, Jae Ha?!”, Kija comes in between Hak and Jae Ha, spreading his hands to the side “Hak, stop?!”.

Jae Ha’s eyes widen in horror “Kija, move?!”.

Before Hak hits them, Shina wraps his arms around Kija and Jae Ha, pushing them to the ground when words seem not work on Hak now “get down!”.

At the same time, Zeno jumps and sends the flying kick to Hak which easily being dodged by Hak with his forearm. Failed to kick him, Zeno lands to the ground, right in front of his brothers, partially shielding them behind his back.

Hak smirks with a dark grin which sending shivers run down their spines “what a rude greeting, Ouryuu”.

“Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, Ryokuryuu, don’t come near him?! back away?!”, Zeno spreads both his hand to the sides, asking the three other Dragons to stay behind his back “he isn’t the Mister that we know and he’s too dangerous right now?!”.

“how rude, I am still the same me”, contradictive with his words, his once Sapphire orbs turn into ruby orbs glisten in madness and desire, as if ready to attack or rip them off whenever he wants “shouldn’t you say long time no see, Ouryuu?”.

Zeno narrows his eyes “how could you be here, Ankokuryuu?”.

“asking the same things with your wife, huh… why? am I not allowed to come here? after all, I have an important business here too. You supposed to realize it too ever since we met, right?”, Hak lifts his thumb and tapping his chest “this man is the most suitable, the one and only human vessel who could possess my power in this world because—”.

Zeno cuts him off “he’s not your vessel!?”.

“—but she was, right?”, right after Hak starts to speak in ancient Kouka language, dark smokes come out of his shadow surrounding his body. Once shadows which engulf him dissipate, instead of Hak, there’s a long straight raven-haired with sapphire orbs stands there, wearing blue kimono under black haori. She smiles fondly and reaches out his hand to Zeno, speaking with ancient Kouka language **“Zeno”**.

_(yes, the bold sentence will be ancient Kouka language)._

Zeno gasps and drops one knee in front of her, his tears start to flowing out of his eyes freely like a streaming river **“…Queen”**.

 **“rise”** , she drops to her knees in front of Zeno, putting both hand on Zeno’s shoulders and looking down apologetically **“Zeno, we’re so sorry that we left you behind, but I had come back here to the Earth with Kaya and Hiryuu one more time. I and Hiryuu came back here with Kaya to pick you, so you will not be left behind and you can meet with your brothers, Guen, Abi and Shuten again”**.

Zeno chokes back his tears **“is it the truth, Queen? That Kaya came here too and I can—”**.

 **“it is”** , she nods her head with reassuring smile before wrapping her arms around Zeno **“sleep well, good boy”**.

They are surprised when she stands after ripping Zeno’s heart out of his body. Zeno’s body collapses to the side with a hole on his back after his heart has been ripped off of its place, his lifeless eyes stare into nothing.

“ZENO?!”, Shina cries and approaches him. Zeno is the closest one to him and finding Zeno’s lifeless body in front of him is the most impossible thing in this world. Along with Jae Ha and Kija, he tries to wake him up but to no avail. Shina glares up to that raven-haired woman, ignoring the fact she’s so much resemble with Hak “what did you do to my brother?!”.

“nothing, just fulfill his wish all along this time…”, she scratches the back of her earlobe and shrugs her shoulders as if killing Zeno is nothing important before smirking “Death”.

“but it’s not the reason for kill my bro—”, Shina gasps and throws his mask to the ground, revealing short baby blue hair and golden eyes, tears streaming down his face as well when he finds someone that he has missed more than half of his life behind this raven-haired woman “…Ao?”.

“look how much you’ve grown up as a man, my little Seiryuu”, long straight blue-haired man, Ao smiles to him before approaching him. Once he does, Ao ruffles Shina’s head “I wonder why did you give that squirrel name ‘Ao’, because I thought you’ve forgotten about me?”.

“no way!”, Shina cries out, his tears become uncontrollably than before as Ao pulling him to his embrace. Shina grabs the thin fabric on Ao’s back tightly “for me, you’re my only father figure, Ao…”.

Ao smirks, patting Shina’s head “sleep well, my little boy”.

This time Shina collapses backward with bloods flowing out of his golden eyes. Kija catches Shina’s body and screams his name out loud but Shina gives no reaction. His bloodied golden eyes stare into nothing. Kija’s body is shaking violently as he finds out that his blue-haired brother’s heart has stopped beating.

Putting Shina’s body down beside Zeno, ignoring the tears trail down his cheeks, Kija makes his dragon claw growing enormous before swinging his claw to Ao “how dare you?!”.

Once again, shadows engulf blue-haired golden-eyed man before the shadow dissipate, revealing another man with similar robe with Kija’s white robe, a middle-aged man with white hair and green eyes that looking up sadly to Kija “do you want to use that Dragon claw to hurt me like I did to you when you were born, Kija?”.

Kija gasps and stops his dragon claw in the mid-air, his eyes widen slightly “…father?”.

Next second, Kija coughs bloods as another dragon claw, his father’s dragon claw impaling Kija’s torso “too easy, and naïve…”.

“KIJA?!”, Jae Ha catches Kija’s body. When he stares down to Kija’s azure orbs and sees how the lights of life go out of Kija’s eyes, Jae Ha drops Kija’s body near Shina before pulling out his throwing knives “you—?!”.

“I understand if you hate me, Jae Ha… but…”, a woman with long wavy red purplish hair and sapphire eyes reaches out her hand and smiles apologetically, tears streaming down her face as she looks straight into him regretfully “forgive me, Jae Ha”.

“…Mayuri?”, Jae Ha drops his throwing knives before pulling her into his embrace, kissing her forehead with his shaking body “Mayuri… How could this happen?”.

“I missed you so much”, Mayuri kisses Jae Ha, giving pecks on Jae Ha’s forehead, eyelids and cheeks before hugging him tightly “let’s go, Jae Ha”.

The earth is shaking up and down, the ground beneath them where they’re standing violently trembling. The ground underneath the bodies of Four Dragon Warriors split and breaks apart, creating massive chasm rifts. As the chasm rifts on the ground slowly are closed, the earthquake is stopped and the ground beneath them turns back into normal again like nothing has happened. The shadow, darkness comes out of the ground before revealing only Hak stands on the center. He looks up to Kuervo’s men, lifting his finger “who’s next? Those annoying Dragons will no longer be here to get in our way, after all”.

Soo Won can’t believe this, what has happened just now isn’t something explainable of human’s logic at all, not to mention the Hak that he knows will not harm his own comrades “what are you doing to them?”.

“sending them to their graves, obviously”, he speaks coldly as if nothing important has happened “their power will be wanted by enemy. Rather than living their life in escape, either from foreign country or from your men, isn’t it better to send them to somewhere safe where no one will disturb them just because of their power?”.

Soo Won snaps back, not that he thinks that high of Four Dragon Warriors but he’s thinking about how sad Yona would be if she knew that Hak killed their comrades “but they are your trusted comrades, right? how could you get rid of them like they’re nothing—”.

Hak cuts him off “why do you mad? I thought you don’t think that high on Gods? So, with their death, it only will mean nothing for you, right?”.

“as I thought, we should have gotten rid of you from the first place”, Joo Doh lifts his sword, pointing it to Hak’s neck from behind “because you’re too dangerous—”.

Hak changes his form again. In a second after shadow engulfs his body, his form changes into a woman, a long straight raven-haired woman who wears armor, she looks behind over her shoulder and glares to Joo Doh with those Amethyst orbs “to whom do you think you’re pointing your sword at, Han Joo Doh?”.

“…Lady Kashi”, Joo Doh flinches under her stern gaze, involuntarily lowering his sword to his side and furrowing his eyebrows “could you not use her form, could you?”

“oh, but considering you pointed your sword to me just now, I prefer to preserve this form”, Kashi crosses her arms and smirks when she’s gaining dirty looks from Joo Doh “just in case”.

Soo Won lifts his hand to halt Joo Doh, he realizes this is clearly not Hak “who are you? Show your real form already. From how you have gotten rid the Four Dragon Warriors, I already know you could use some illusion to reflect someone that they consider as their weaknesses, like someone precious to them or someone from their past, especially when that person had passed away”.

“didn’t Ouryuu call my name just now? I am Ankokuryuu…”, she smirks as she changes her form from Kashi to raven-haired woman who really resemble with Hak, you can say she is Hak’s woman version. She’s cladded in armor now with her hair being tied in fist-tail braids. She confidently puts her hand on her hip, tilting her head “look, we are on the same ship right now. Why not you go forward with your King to the enemy’s leader while I scatter them here?”.

Joo Doh snarls “and what’s the guarantee that we can believe you’re on the same ship with us?”.

“because Hak is my avatar, my human vessel on this world who possess my power so you can say he is my master”, Ankokuryuu (still in human form) tells them that Raijuu has gone to scatter the right flank and the real Hak is still on the center while she comes here to fight on the left flank, each of them fight against an army using their tremendous power “I wonder why you all, humans have to take long time to fight against each other like this? this war is nothing but child’s play, after all”.

One of Kuervo’s men feels offended and yells back “what could a hot chick like you do alone? what you could do only change your form, right?”.

His words make his fellow comrades laughing but their laughter dies down as they witness the spreading darkness in form of shadows on the ground and smokes on the air starting to appear from Ankokuryuu.

“let’s see for how long you could laugh, besides who says that I’m alone here?”, Ankokuryuu smirks and cups her cheek before sending smile which giving chills on their nape. She lifts her hand up and snaps her fingers “watch out, my troops already stand by below your feet”.

From the spreading shadow on the ground near Ankokuryuu’s feet, the black stallion with dark scales and silver furs which Ankokuryuu refers as ‘Kirin’ comes out, hoofing beside her before snorting. She reaches out her hand to the front and a spear appears on her hand, a spear which similar with Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao. She swings that spear before embedding it to the ground. Shadow comes out from the crevices on the ground under Kuervo’s troops along with the troops of dead men. Kuervo’s men scream in fear before freaking out as the troops of dead men start to come out of the ground beneath them.

“uh, I don’t know what to say but one thing for sure”, Kouren covers her mouth and nose, feels sick of the rotten smell from those corpses “those troops made by bunch of dead men really make me feel sick”.

“yeah, this is really insane, illogical and out of human’s logics”, Soo Won turns pale as well “but as long as ‘they’ scatter our enemy’s troops, we can use this as our opportunity to take down our enemy’s leader, like she said. I believe General Geun Tae’s troops on the center and General Kyo Ga’s troops on the right flank can survive”.

“sure, you can”, Ankokuryuu shrugs her shoulders before looking to the side “but only if you can come to your leader’s enemy before those two, mostly our master”.

Soo Won, Kouren and Joo Doh turn their head to the center and right flank, wondering what has been happened there and they decide to send a scout before going forward.

* * *

When they over look to Yona, they are surprised when they find Yona’s crying mess already.

“Yona?! What’s wrong?!”, Lily is surprised but thinking back on what has happened, she thinks Yona must be worried sick and anxious for Hak’s fate so Lily patting her head “is it because you saw your mother? Or is it Hak?”.

“both… and not only that…”, Yona sniffs and wipes her eyes, but her tears flowing out of her eyes freely, uncontrollably “I don’t know why… it’s really complicated to be explained… I’m so happy to see my mother… I’m afraid of what might happen to Hak… and also, that raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman… which really resemble with Hak… even though I just saw her, it feels like… I missed her so much…”.

Jae Ha wraps his arms around Yona’s shoulders before pulling her to his embrace, let her burying her face on his chest while he’s stroking her back soothingly “Yona dear, you know Hak is strong, right? He will be okay and we will not let something happen to him. Don’t worry too much”.

Tae Woo sighs, oh well, let’s just leave the crying princess to Lily and her dragons to calm her down. The young Wind Tribe General lifts his hand “now anyone here can explain what exactly happened there?”.

Zeno explains that Ankokuryuu is the Dragon of Death, its ability has always been relating with death “its red eyes could make us see the illusion and with its shadow, Ankokuryuu can disguise itself and reflect itself as someone precious or whoever that person is from our life, especially if that person has passed away, but it’s only one of its ability…”.

“like you see, those troops made by dead men who was being called by Ankokuryuu. Ankokuryuu can open the gate between the realm of the death and this world, that’s why she could call those dead men and make them as her troops. Not only that, she also can stir the divine decree”, Kaya adds before nibbling her fingers nervously and screaming in irk “forget that, the most important thing now is how to stop Hak. Ankokuryuu’s power is just like two-edged sword, rather similar with Seiryuu’s power. If he used his power as Ankokuryuu, there’s a side-effect that he would accept, that’s why Kaya forbid him to use it but he didn’t listen?! How does Kaya face our parent in the heaven if something happens to him!?”.

Zeno pats Kaya’s head before hugging her, asking her to calm down before looking up to his comrades, he knows they surely have so many question “you see that raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman, right?”.

“the one you called as Queen?”, Lily tilts her head in confusion when everyone staring to her “what?!”.

Still petting Yona along with Kija and Shina, Jae Ha explains what make them confused “Lily dear, no one understand what Zeno was speaking about with that woman because they were speaking in ancient Kouka language. How could you know that Zeno called her as Queen when they were speaking in ancient Kouka language?”.

Yona sniffs, still sitting on Jae Ha’s lap but she’s calmed down a bit “actually… who is she, Zeno?”.

Oh well, Zeno thinks he can’t live it down this time “she was Lady Hakura, King Hiryuu’s wife. She was not only the first Queen but she also the very first avatar, the only human vessel of Ankokuryuu. Because of Ankokuryuu’s tremendous power related to ‘Death’, usually if there’s a human who want to be its Avatar with permit their body bearing by its power, like us Four Dragon Warriors do, that human’s body will be rotten or get the curse and they will die in the end, but it’s different case with Lady Hakura—”.

“and Hak”, Jae Ha lifts his finger before a sly smirk is carved on his face “the question here now is, why does this Lady Hakura look so much resemble with Hak?”.

Zeno turns his head to the side, dangling both his hand to the left and right “…Zeno has a feeling he will be strangled by Mister if he blurts out the fact, though Zeno thought even without Zeno explained about it, all of you can figure it out already?”.

Kija jaw-drops like a fish out of water “do you mean Hak is the reincarnation of King Hiryuu’s Queen!?”.

When Jae Ha, Tae Woo and Han Dae break down into hysteria laughter, Mundok and the others jaw-drop and mostly women like Lily, Kaya or Tao cover their mouth to hold the muffled giggle, Zeno turns his head to Kija “needn’t to blurt it out loud like that, Hakuryuu”.

“yes, it does, Kija”, Kaya clarifies, wiping her tears after her laughter subsides “I know because before we reincarnated to this world, Lady Hakura told me to keep her identity as secret because what she wanted only meet again with King Hiryuu, but there’s still a chance that maybe they would not meet. If they ever meet again in this world in this lifetime, doesn’t mean they will be ended together like before and as long as King Hiryuu is happy, it’s her happiness as well. Kaya has a feeling, Zeno doesn’t explain anything about it because either Zeno think it’s unnecessary or you simply don’t want to be strangled by Hak, Zeno?”.

Zeno deadpans “both”.

Jae Ha wipes his tears, smiling broadly “oh, but if that woman was really Hak in previous life, no wonder Hak is beautiful”.

As Tae Woo and Han Dae, this time Mundok join them, fall back into hysteria laughter, Lily shouts to the perverted Green Dragon in disbelief “how could you consider a muscular handsome hot guy like Hak as beautiful!?”.

Back to the serious matter, they still have to stop Hak in case Hak really loses his control “Zeno can tell, looks like Mister hasn’t able to use full-power of Ankokuryuu like Lady Hakura was. Because if he did, just one touch from him would give the curse to our body that would perish us, at least if not turning into rotten corpse, then we would turn into skeleton, its curse really powerful but just like Kaya said, there will a side-effect of Ankokuryuu’s power just like Seiryuu’s. King Hiryuu had forbid Lady Hakura to use her power because Lady Hakura barely died after the first time she used it to save her little sister”.

Lily mulls out loud “then what we read on that scroll is the truth”.

“oh, last things”, Tao lifts her hand “exactly, who are they that you’ve seen?”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes before give in “Mayuri was my first love, she passed away already, that’s all”.

“he reflected my predecessor which happened to be my late father”, Kija turns his head to Shina “eh, how about you, Shina?”.

Shina lowers his head forward, shrinking under the others’ gazes while patting the squirrel above his hand “…Ao was my predecessor, my only father figure…”.

Jae Ha caresses his chin “then, it means Ankokuryuu doesn’t only reflect our lovers but someone that you could consider as precious people for you as family, right?”.

“will be easier if that person had passed”, Zeno nods his head before explaining about who is Hakura for him “after King Hiryuu had passed away and the other three Dragon Warriors left the Castle, Queen Hakura was the only one who treat Zeno as friend and family, not as ‘High Priest’ or ‘Dragon warrior’. As the oldest daughter in her family on her Clan, she was used to play role as ‘dependable older sister’, it made Zeno also thinking of her just like older sister”.

At first, Yona asks Kaya if they can go to the battlefield faster, even Jae Ha offers his help, willingly to carry Yona and go first to the battlefield but in the end, thinking about their friends, she decides that they really should go to find Hak on the battlefield as soon as they arrive on the battlefield “okay, I understand how Ankokuryuu’s power worked now, but I wonder why did General Joo Doh see my mother instead?”.

Mundok snorts “actually, it’s a secret, but you could say that’s because your mother, Lady Kashi was his first love when your mother still worked in the military as the Head Captain of the Imperial Guard. After married with King Il, she’s stripped off her title that being given to her successor”.

All of them scream in shock “WHAT!?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Jae Ha really has a lot of having the privileges to touch Yona, but we know he is really a gentleman, a good man who will not take advantage of this, right? ^_^  
> next chapter will be the climax of the war on the battlefield.


	11. Chapter 11

Ik-Su looks up to the clear, bright blue sky before looking forward where the war is raging between Kai and Kouka. Knowing his foster son and red-haired princess along with two other Dragon have been kept as hostages and who are the kidnapper, including what will happen in the future, he has come this far and in the halfway, he has met with another group who heading to the battlefield as well.

When their cart stops, Iguni covers her lower face with her fan as usual “we’ve arrived, Lady. But are you sure with this?”.

Blonde-haired woman in front of Iguni nods her head “of course, I am”.

“then—”.

“you couldn’t come with us, Lady Iguni”, Ik-Su convinces Iguni politely “we’re grateful for your help but as a parent, we have to help our son and there’s a chance, your appearance in the battlefield may distract your sons, so it’s best for you to stay here. I will accompany her”.

“thank you very much, high priest, Lady Iguni”, without doubt, blonde-haired green-eyed woman covers her head using her hood “but this is something I must do and I alone am the one who must finish this”.

Only Ankokuryuu and Raijuu who realize their arrival on the battlefield.

“the hell? What are they doing here?”, Ankokuryuu narrows her eyes before touching her temple with her pointer finger and middle finger _“Raijuu? Could you hear me? We have unexpected guest here, ask one of your duplication to pick them”_.

 _“oh, what a coincidence. I just wonder, to where I should put this cargo which safe enough for him”_.

.

Soo Won is struck in awe. When Hak lifts his Tsu Quan Dao and raises the morale of Fire Tribe’s troops on the center, he has closed his eyes solemnly, thinking this is why he always wants Hak by his side. But when he finds out from the scout that Hak using his tactics as countermeasure, Soo Won feels like crying. This is so selfish of him, he really wants Hak by his side, badly.

The scout finishes his report about Hak’s state like just what he has heard from Tae Jun and Geun Tae, adding about how is the Generals doing “it seems their leader has moved to the center of the battlefield to confront the Thunder Beast”.

“how about the hostage?”, Kouren refers to Yun and after they hear that Kuervo has moved to the center of the battlefield after certain someone has taken the hostage, they hear loud cheers from Kuervo’s men. Kouren kicks the side of her horse and moves on her own again. Soo Won gives order to Joo Doh and his troops to move forward before following Kouren, asking her to stay behind as he persisting that he is the one who will go to the center. Kouren doesn’t believe him and snaps back “but if something happened to Hak and her family, who know what would Kaya and Yona do?! I couldn’t let them die?!”.

“I also don’t want to let **him** die?!”, Soo Won snaps but when he realizes what he’s done, hastening the speed of his horse and passing by Kouren’s horse “forgive me, I mean… just don’t go alone and stay close to me”.

Tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes in suspicion, even if she thinks he should have thought of Hak as his enemy, her suspicion on Soo Won only grows bigger after seeing him lost comfort even for a second _“…they are supposed to be enemy, right? But… after what I’ve been witnessing, I can’t help it but wonder… are they really enemy?”_.

In the halfway to the center of the battlefield, a blonde-haired person in cloak passes them by, riding a horse with the exact same destination with them, leaving Kouren and Soo Won with their subordinates in bewilderment as to why does that person such in hurry and who is that person?

.

Meanwhile on Kuervo’s side, after the soldiers that have been ordered by Kuervo to watch over Zeno and Jae Ha stare in disbelief to what they have witnessed, they decide to retreat back to their King and report what has happened to Kuervo, that there’s the Fifth Dragon who has killed the Four Dragon Warriors by its own hand and it seems this Fifth Dragon has moved under Hak, the Thunder Beast of Kouka’s control because he is the master of the Fifth Dragon. Plus, his soldier’s words about a pitch-black man drenched in blood who make anyone stand before him fall one after another as though their spirits have fled their bodies, Kuervo smirks and feels challenged before ordering his soldier to bring the cart forward to the center to confront Hak with hope he can capture the fifth dragon that he assumes as the strongest dragon after his soldiers have claimed this dragon can easily kill the Four Dragon Warriors **alone**.

“what about this hostage, King?”, the soldier who pointing his sword to Yun, turns his chin to Yun who drops to his knees and crying “it seems he has lost hope to life”.

Looking behind over his shoulders to Yun, Kuervo averts his eyes after find the despair on those young child’s eyes. He has seen too many soldiers who lost their morale on the battlefield with many reasons, mostly because they have lost someone precious to them, comrades, the trusted allies or even their family.

 _“war is not something should have existed?! And the battlefield is not the right place for children?!”_.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he remembers of someone precious to him in the past, raven-haired blue-eyed woman who has yelled that to him. Kuervo opens his eyes before facing forward “…just send him to join his comrade to—”.

“oh? Trying to kill the hostage since he’s useless now? Even though he is only a child?”, Raijuu in human form arrives in time from above. He instantly snatches Yun with a whip that he has made from his electric waves before ordering one of his duplications in the Beast form to attack them “disgusting. You could die first, then”.

After one of his duplications roars and rips their cart apart into pieces with its fangs and talons, Raijuu (in human form) whistles before get onto its back, still carrying Yun before running away “now, since I have my cargo already, it’s my time to retreat, excuse me”.

“no way, he…”, Kuervo can’t believe this. What he knows, that man has dead so why does he still very much alive in front of his eyes? He stands and raises his sword, roaring “FOLLOW HIM?! Capture him no matter what!?”.

Raijuu smirks, like the hell those humans can capture him? Human’s speed is no match at all to his speed, though he has predicted this ever since he takes Yun back. Now, the most important thing is to bring Yun to the safe place before he goes back to his Master. He just hopes his master can survive it until he’s back and doesn’t push himself too much. He knows he can’t believe Sky Tribe soldiers and as he contemplates what he has to do, Raijuu gets the message from Ankokuryuu about uninvited guest. He has no choice, so he comes to where Lady Iguni is waiting, along with her companions who have asked Iguni to lend the ride to the battlefield.

Looking to Yun’s state, Ik-Su shakes Yun’s body, clapping him on the cheeks “Yun? Yun, wake up?!”.

Soon, as recognition glimmers on Yun’s eyes and he snaps out of his trance, Yun wraps his arms Ik-Su’s shoulders, crying on his chest “Ik-Su?! What should I tell Yona… and Hak…”.

Ik-Su strokes his back soothingly before turning to Raijuu (in human form) “could you explain to him? Um…”.

“you can just call me ‘Rai’ when I’m in my human form because that’s my name from my summoner, Hak’s parent”, Raijuu crouches himself in front of Yun “yo, kid. You’ve gotten into some hard situation, eh?”, he lifts his hand to Yun, ruffling his head after sighing in relief once getting the attention from Yun “don’t worry, your allies are still very much alive and they must have been sent by Ankokuryuu to the safe place. What they said about the Fifth Dragon killed the Four Dragon was only Ankokuryuu’s illusions to trick them. Honestly, she did it too much again”.

Listening to his explanation, with joy and relief fulfill his heart, Yun instantly hugs Raijuu and he smiles down to affectionate, young strawberry-blonde-haired boy in his arms “for now, let’s take you to the safe place, okay?”.

After asking Ik-Su to stay here in the safe place with Yun, blonde-haired woman in cloak mounts on her horse before heading to the battlefield. As Raijuu (both in human form and beast form) want to go back to the battlefield as well, saying they’re in a rush, Yun grabs his wrist “wait?!”.

Raijuu looks down to him “huh?”.

.

Instead of Raijuu, Kuervo and his subordinates meet with bloodied Hak when Hak is still under his blood-loss trance. Tae Jun is close by, he just can’t leave him with his condition right now as Geun Tae marches forward with his troops. Both Tae Jun and Kuervo call him but Hak doesn’t seem to recognize them. Tae Jun freaks out in anxiety because Hak no longer able to hear them just like his dead eyes. Kuervo is in deep thought, this Hak and the Raijuu just now are really resemble with certain someone from the past. At least until Soo Won saunters in between Hak and Kuervo.

“who know the formation and tactic that we’ve discussed when we learned about war tactics can be useful right here and right now?”, Soo Won ignores the murmuring from the soldiers before standing few meters in front of Hak “wake up, Hak. I believe you are the strongest soldier of a thousand years. You can’t go off and die a place like this, not to mention Yona will not forgive you if you die, right?”.

It successfully snaps Hak out of his trance as Hak swinging his Tsu Quan Dao to Soo Won who dodges his Tsu Quan Dao easily with jumping backwards, leaving the crater on the ground where Soo Won has stood before.

“shut up, you idiot…”, Hak sends his death glare “just shut your darn mouth, Soo Won!?”.

Next second, it’s clear that the one in front of Hak isn’t Soo Won but Ankokuryuu who using Soo Won’s form to snap Hak out of it as Ankokuryuu smirks and changes its form into raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman with big round eyes and bob-style-shoulder-length-haircut, just like Kaya but with the colors of Hak’s hair and eyes “my, glad it’s effective enough to snap you out of it, child”.

Kuervo’s eyes widen when he sees Ankokuryuu’s form, barely recognize his soldier’s claim about that woman is Ankokuryuu who can change its form _“no way… Trina!?”_.

“dare to pull that prank on me again, I’ll kick your ass, Ankokuryuu!?”, Hak lifts his Tsu Quan Dao, pointing it to Ankokuryuu “what are you doing here, even using my mother’s form?”.

Kuervo’s frown deepens _“…his mother?”_.

Ankokuryuu nonchalantly taps her cheek, smiling sweetly “oh well, actually I had planned to ‘greet’ you using princess Yona’s form, in order to snap you out of it, but decided to drop that idea. Would you prefer it if I snapped you out of it with that way?”.

“had you not used my mother’s form, I would have cut you down… are you trying to snap me out of it or tiring me out mentally!?”, Hak growls in annoyance before rubbing his eyelids with his sleeves as his vision starts blurred again “for your question, in second thought, ‘no thanks’ for both although thanks to you, I’ve managed to cool my head a bit”.

Raijuu lands nearby, still carrying Yun in his arm “good job for snap our master out of his shitty blood-loss trance, Koku-Chi*”.

“hey!? don’t call me with that freak name again!? And where the hell you were go?!”.

“Ankokuryuu is far too long”, Raijuu sticks his tongue out before putting Yun down on the ground “and I was ordered to leave his side to bring this cargo to the safe place, but since we have unexpected guests here, I guess it can’t be helped…”.

Hak blinks his eyes rapidly, lifting his hand “oh, Yun? are you alright?”.

Yun shrieks, lifting his finger pointing bloodied Hak “oh yes, I’m totally alright!? Don’t give me that shit when you’re the one who bloodied and gravely injured here?! How the hell you have been fighting this time until you’re bloodied like this?!”.

Hak protests, ignoring Yun’s fretting “Rai, what I told you before to just take him to somewhere safe!?”.

Raijuu argues back “I did!? but when I want to go back here, he forced me to bring him with me?! Don’t just blame me, you brat?!”.

“because I knew you would be hurt for sure?!”, Yun demands, pointing Hak before tugging the nape of his robe “now, where’s your wounds?”.

“it’s not the right time and place, mother”, Hak deadpans “Raijuu, keep him safe”.

“I am not your mother?!”, Yun protests as Raijuu carrying him back on his shoulder like a sack of potato “hey!? Just put me down?!”.

“sorry, kid. But I have to keep you safe since I’m stuck with baby-sitting”.

Ankokuryuu clears her throat before smiling sweetly just like Kaya as she gaining their attention back “a-hem, sorry for the interruption, but I have a message from Lady Trina”.

Hak furrows his eyebrow “from my mother? At the time like this? Can’t we speak about it later?”.

“oi”, Kuervo raises his sword, pointing it to Hak from behind “who did you claim as what just now, damn brat?”.

Hak glares back to him, looking over his shoulder “what? Trina is my mother’s name”.

“this raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman”, Kuervo lifts his chin and refers to the woman that Ankokuryuu using as her form right now “who has scars like a pair of wings on her back and the butterfly tattoo on her nape?”.

Hak narrows his eyes “…wait, you know my mother?”.

Kuervo tightens his grip on his sword, growling “…where is she?”.

“passed away about 17 years ago along with my father”.

Kuervo lifts his sword, swinging it to Hak “don’t lie?!”.

Hak halts Kuervo’s sword before pushing back his sword “I’m not lying at all!? Besides what my mother has something to do with you?”.

While swinging and fighting against each other with their sword, Kuervo explains to Hak about ‘goddess of war’ from his clan, his eldest sister Titia who passed away after had married with the Emperor of Kai “because the second daughter, Trina, my older sister suspected of our older sister, Titia’s death, she went to the Kai Empire’s castle to investigate but she never came back, just disappeared like that?!”.

“but Kaya, my older sister said our mother was the strongest priestess of our Clan? Like the hell she, my mother and your older sister are the same person?!”.

“but they are indeed the same person~”, Ankokuryuu tells with sing-song tone which make her gain the disbelief looks from Hak and Kuervo “exactly after she was running away from Kai Empire and married with your father, Lord Ura, the next Head of Dragon Riders Clan and the only successor of his family as his wife, Lady Trina trained until she was claimed as the strongest priestess of Dragon Riders Clan”.

“such nonsense you’ve rambled?!”, Kuervo swings his sword, sending Hak stumble backward as his Tsu Quan Dao is pushed back by his enemy.

Hak staggers before he drops to his knees due to blood-loss and Yun yells his name in fear. A horse stops galloping and rears back as the rider pulling the rein. She dismounts from her horse and pulls her sword out of its sheath before landing in front of Hak, successfully blocking Kuervo’s sword in time before it hits Hak. Kuervo feels familiar to this person who has blocked his sword but what make he take a step backward after that is because for a second, when he looking to Hak who sending his death glare from behind this person, he feels like if he let his guard down, he will be turned into skewer in Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao, just if this cloaked person hasn’t blocked his sword.

Ankokuryuu cleans the dust off her skirt before pointing to the cloaked person who has blocked Kuervo’s sword “okay, now about the detail story, why not you ask by yourself to her? to Lady Titia”.

“long time no see you, Kuervo. You’re still aggressive as usual”, she pulls her hood down and revealing the beautiful blonde-haired green-eyed woman. She turns her back, crouching herself in front of Hak and touching his shoulders “are you alright, child?”.

Hak knows this woman but has no idea about what’s going on right now, like why did Ankokuryuu call her as Lady Titia when what Hak knows, this woman is Yong-Hi, Soo Won’s mother “but why are you—”.

Before Hak can finish his speech, Soo Won and Kouren arrive. They dismount from their horse. Kouren runs to check on Hak as Soo Won pulls his sword out of its sheath, pointing it to Kuervo and squatting in front of Yong-Hi and Hak to defend them “back away, Kuervo?!”.

Just like Hak, Kuervo feels the chill from Soo Won who pointing his sword threateningly although the feeling isn’t as strong as he has got from Hak. Though the tension disappears next second.

“OW?!”, Soo Won rubs his stinging cheeks after Hak pinches his cheek “why did you pinch my cheek?!”.

Deep down in his heart, Hak doesn’t feel pleased at all if Soo Won has tried to defend him so he swatting away that idea, thinking Soo Won just has tried to defend his mother which more logical explanation and he deadpans “just want to make sure that you’re real or not”.

“of course, I am?! Should you pinch my cheek that hard?”.

Hak sighs, suddenly feels tired before pointing behind “well, blame Ankokuryuu because just now, she used your form only to snap me out with her ridiculous joke”.

Ankokuryuu covers her mouth, giggling “hey, really now, I only tried to help~”.

Despite his protest, deep down in his heart, Soo Won feels relief to see Hak is still very much alive, even still has time to argue with Kouren and Yun who make a team to fret over his wounds.

Doesn’t keen of the fretting from Kouren and Yun, Hak decides to ignore them, pointing his Tsu Quan Dao forward “move, **King** Soo Won. My business with him hasn’t finished”.

“he’s right”, Kuervo lifts his sword “he also hasn’t fully explained about Trina”.

Soo Won knows how stubborn Hak can be and decides to shut his mouth, letting Hak pass by but as Hak staggers, Soo Won catches him before he falls to the ground. Lapis Lazuli stone on Hak’s necklace slips out of the front of his robe as he is about to fall forward and Soo Won sees it. Suddenly, Soo Won gets a strange vision going through in his mind.

* * *

 

 _A pair of teenagers sit on the veranda, blonde-haired green-eyed boy wraps the bandages around raven-haired girl’s broken arm with disapproval frown “honestly, to think you were going forward to fight against our enemy alone like that… you’re too reckless?! What if you died!?”_.

 _She only smirks, using back her haori after he helping her to use her sling and that’s when her necklace accidentally slips out of her kimono “that’s why I have you as my tactician and advisor, right?”_.

_“but still—”, he is about to protest, but that’s when he realizes the Lapis Lazuli stone of her necklace, the stone is carved into a bird spreading its wing “hm? That necklace?”._

_“oh, this?”, she smiles sheepishly as she caressing her necklace before kissing the Lapis Lazuli stone fondly “King Hiryuu gave it to me”._

* * *

_“what? The vision just now…”,_ Soo Won covers half of his face, blinking rapidly and staggering a bit as he feels light-headed a bit for a second but he gets himself together as he turning his attention back to Hak and supporting him “Hak, don’t move. You’ve lost too much blood”.

Hak shoves Soo Won out of his way, using his glaive as support instead and glaring to him “I don’t need your support”.

Enough with his own turmoil, Hak’s rejection triggers him and unusually, Soo Won unconsciously snaps him back as his own emotion starts boiling “just stop being stubborn!? This is not the right time to—”.

“—not the right time to argue? right, but you are the one who continue the argue, stupid son”, Yong-Hi smacks both Soo Won and Hak’s head using her tessen before scolding Hak “and my son’s right, you’ve lost too much blood”.

“yesterday Gramps, today you, why do people always smack our head lately?”, Hak rubs his head and that’s when he finds more blood flowing out of his injured head (he doesn’t even know since when does he get it?) “ups…”.

“you’re bleeding profusely?! Sit down for a while or you will die in no time?! Don’t you dare to refuse or saying it’s only a scratch or else, I will not give you food again?!”, Yun squeaks and freaks out before lashing out to Yong-Hi as he wrapping the clean bandages to hold Hak’s bleeding for a while, persisting to give emergency treatment “should you hit his head that hard, Lady?!”.

Hak has no choice but to let it be this time, as much as he feels annoyed with this, he still doesn’t want it if he can’t eat Yun’s delicious food again, lifting his hand in surrender “yeah, yeah, mother”.

“and one more time, Raijuu, I am not your mother?!”, Yun turns his attention back to Hak, grumbling “I don’t remember give birth any of you guys, yet all of you always call me mother”.

Kouren caresses her jaw, looking at Yun in awe because the young boy can make Hak obey him only with his words “I understand it though, because you’re the mother-hen of your group”.

Speaking of which, Soo Won still has one more thing to be concerned of “mother, actually, what are you doing here? Your body—”.

Soo Won’s words are cut off by counterattack from Yong-Hi. An archer of Kuervo’s troops has fired his arrow to Soo Won when the young King is distracted and Yong-Hi throws two throwing knives from her pocket, one to deflect the arrow and one lands on that archer’s forehead, instantly taking that archer’s life away as the poor archer’s body falls to the ground.

“yeah, since I was poisoned on that assassination attempt, my body has been weakened and not as strong as I was when I was still young”, Yong-Hi lifts her sword “but it doesn’t mean I no longer able to lift my weapon. I just keep it as secret due to your father’s last wish, my son”.

“older sister… so you’re still alive… he’s your son…”, Kuervo lifts his finger back and forth, rambling. Just from the way she’s holding and swinging her sword, Kuervo knows she’s really his older sister, Titia “wait, where have you been?! Why did you never—”.

Yong-Hi nonchalantly cuts him off “I have no face to be shown in front of my clan and family after I eloped with Yu Hon and ran away to Kouka, right?”.

Kuervo is shocked even more and jaw-drops, his expression rather funny “…huh? Pardon?”.

Hak and Soo Won share the very same shock expression as they narrow their eyes to Yong-Hi in wonder. What Yong-Hi explains after that really a big shock for them.

Yong-Hi’s first husband, the Emperor of Kai Empire raped Trina and Yong-Hi tried to kill him for raping her little sister. Trina asked Yong-Hi to not tell anyone about it because it was such a shameful, she didn’t want to invite the war between Nomads and Kai Empire but when she and Trina knew that Trina was pregnant, bearing the Kai Emperor’s child, Yong-Hi asked for his responsibility, challenging that she’d ignite the war between Kai Empire and Nomads. When this was happened, Yu Hon happened to be in the castle of Kai Empire with his subordinates, accompanied by the representatives from Fire Tribe and Wind Tribe. The representative from Fire Tribe was the Elder of Fire Tribe who had been on his duty as the Fire Tribe General on that time and Kan Soo Jin who hadn’t been the General but still the successor of Fire Tribe General. The representative from Wind Tribe was Elder Mundok who was still on his duty as Wind Tribe General and his successor, Ura from Dragon Riders Clan. Knowing the Queen, goddess of war Titia wanted to ignite war with her own husband for raping Trina, Yu Hon offered his aide to her. That night on their secret rendezvous (between Yu Hon and his subordinates with Yong-Hi and Trina), the Kai Emperor who knew about this secret rendezvous, ordered his subordinates to poison their meal. Luckily, Ura was sensitive of medicines and poisons so he warned them to not eat or drink the dinner but it was a bit late, Yong-Hi had rather bad luck. She had drunk the poison and barely died, if not because of Ura’s ability to create the cure and thanks to that, Yong-Hi’s life was saved but she had lost her memory, the side-effect of the poison that attacked her brain. He had to admit, Titia was the type of a woman that he really loved so Yu Hon claimed her as ‘Yong-Hi’, his wife and took her with him to Kouka secretly because he didn’t want to let her die. But before they left, Yu Hon asked them to divide into two group because while Yu Hon wanted to go back to Kouka with Yong-Hi, Trina said she has to go back to her clan for a while, in order to calm down her clan and her family but for sure, Trina would go to Kouka too because she couldn’t let Yong-Hi alone in Kouka. Mundok asked Ura to come with Trina and accompanied Trina till they went to Kouka. When they came to Tully clan’s residence, to made it natural so no one would be suspicious on Ura, Trina had to introduce Ura as her lover to them all and it worked. After that, just like Yu Hon and Mundok predicted, the news about Titia’s death was announced by the Emperor. Trina left her tribe with Ura and promised to investigate Titia’s death, while in fact she went to Kouka Kingdom with Ura. When they met again on Kouka, Yong-Hi remembered who was Trina, that Trina was her little sister and her only family, but she didn’t remember anything out of it. Yong-Hi asked Trina to live with her but Trina declined politely because she wanted to come with Ura to his clan. She wanted to become the priestess in his clan at first but when she realized she’s in a family way without a husband, she tried to commit suicide. Ura saved her before she was seriously trying to kill herself and proposed her. In the end, they married.

“when Ura proposed her to become his wife, with her belly that would be swollen very soon, Trina had no choice but to receive his proposal. Besides it seemed they fallen into each other in those mean time and I had a hunch feeling that Ura is a good man, which is true, so I gave my blessing to them”.

Hak interjects “wait?! Are you saying that I and Kaya are only half-sibling?!”.

“unfortunately, yes. Kaya is Trina’s daughter with my first husband, the Emperor of Kai. And Hak, you are Trina’s son with Ura. You and Kaya are only half-sibling”, Yong-Hi feels sorry for Hak but she thinks he has the right to know, that’s why she revealing the secret that she’s been kept all along this time “and if we see the family tree, long story short, just like princess Yona and Soo Won are cousins through their father’s bloodline, you and Soo Won are cousins through my family”.

“mother”, Soo Won lifts his shaking hand, rolling his eyes to Kuervo with strained smile “does it mean… Lady Trina, Hak’s mother is my aunt and Kuervo is our uncle?”.

Hak’s face scrunches up into disgusting grimace and his eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

Yong-Hi innocently nods her head “yup”.

Kuervo, Hak and Soo Won shout in unison with much too clear distaste in their voice “HELL NO!? / NO WAY?! / EH?! I kind of don’t wanna?!”.

Their reaction really funny, Kouren and Yun cover their mouth, trying to hold their laughter.

“Queen, don’t laugh…”.

“you too, Yun…”.

“like it or not, it’s the truth, boys... I have told the truth, it’s up to you to believe it or not. Truth is always bitter, that’s why people prefer the sweet lie although the sweet lie is more painful than the bitter truth”, Yong-Hi deadpans, fanning herself “not that I don’t want to go back to Kai Empire, but I just got all of my memories back not long after Trina’s death 17 years ago because that poison attacked my brain. It’s really a miracle that I still survived, thanks to Ura. More so, I have a son and my little sister’s children that I should take care of”.

Kuervo eyes Soo Won and Hak, knowing she refers to them “are you the one who taught your son about the war tactics and sort of that things?”.

“of course, I am. Though, for the practice is Yu Hon’s and his teacher’s job”, Yong-Hi knows, surely they have more uncleared questions so she suggests to stop the war and open the dialogue with Tully tribe “and I heard Trina had a message, Ankokuryuu?”.

“she said to only tell it to Hak, but she indeed had a message to Lady Yong-Hi too”, Ankokuryuu nods its head “older sister, if Kuervo do something stupid when you have remembered about ‘Titia’, please make ‘Titia’ stop him and kick his ass”.

Yong-Hi lifts her thumb “will do”.

“with you as his mother, no wonder Kouka is invincible with your son as the King”, Kuervo narrows his eyes in suspicion “but are you really my older sister Titia?”.

“still doubting me?”, Yong-Hi flips her tessen closed, pointing it to Kuervo “as the proof, do you want me to spread about your embarrassing moments as children ever since you’re four? just like when we had a sleepover in Trina’s room, you’re only five, next morning I had to hog tie you on the tree because you—”.

“forgive me, I won’t doubt you anymore”, Kuervo bows his head further with his hands clasping in front of his face “please have mercy upon me, ma’am”.

Kouren gives applause for Yong-Hi “oh, never expected he’s hen-pecked little brother”.

Hak smirks and lifts his thumb, chuckling as Yun has done with his emergency treatment for him “I like her so sudden”.

Soo Won only gawks in awestruck, he has never seen this part of his mother but not that he feels dislike this part of his mother “I don’t know my mother could be this cool”.

With nostalgic smile on his face, Kuervo looks straight to Yong-Hi and shakes his head.

“honestly, I could never win against—”, Kuervo stops his words in the midtrack as a sword piercing his body from behind, running through from his back to his midsection. Kuervo coughs bloods before he falls forward and collapses to the ground “kh!?”.

“Kuervo?!”, Yong-Hi approaches her little brother before glaring up, snarling “you…”.

“what? Haven’t I been kind enough, to help Kouka to get rid the King of Tully tribe?”, Li Hazara leans his sword to his shoulder “oh, I have one good news that make my head worth to be chopped off by you, the son of Darkness Angel”.

Yong-Hi, Kuervo and Hak stop at that, they know ‘Darkness Angel’ is Trina’s nickname. Li Hazara has known it ever since he has seen Hak on the battlefield. At first, he doesn’t sure but after Yong-Hi shows herself here, he’s sure now.

“that night, it’s true Yu Hon and his subordinates came to your village but it’s because they heard there’s a troop consisted of the assassins and mercenaries that were hired by Emperor of Kai after he knew about Lady Trina and Lady Titia.”, Li Hazara reveals that the Emperor of Kai didn’t do anything to Lady Titia because he thought it’s no use to do anything to weak woman who know nothing but Lady Trina still has a daughter with him “that’s why, in order to get rid of Lady Trina and their illegitimate daughter, he secretly sent the troops but looks like there are two kids who able to run away, huh? Though, all of that would not be happened if I hadn’t instigated the Emperor after knowing the truth from Kan Soo Jin”.

When Yong-Hi wants to swing her sword to Li Hazara and kills him with her own hands, Soo Won asks her to back away, also because Hak has stood before them with murderous intention surrounding his body “back away, aunt… he is my prey…”.

Not too long after that, Geun Tae comes to bring the news that there’s a reinforcement from Sen province before Geun Tae asks for Soo Won’s next instruction.

Li Hazara smirks smugly. He has hid half of his troops behind the mountain, consisting of his soldiers, the mercenaries that he has hired by himself and half of those men are the black-cloaked men, Gobi’s mercenaries “just like that night, what you could do alone?”.

“Raijuu, do what I said before!?”, Hak asks all of his comrades to stay away from him, as far as they can before reaching his hand out to Ankokuryuu “Ankokuryuu?!”.

Ankokuryuu skeptically stares to him “are you sure, you want to use ‘that’ with your condition right now? Maybe you can get rid of them all, but thinking the side-effect. Do you want to die, child?”.

Hak doesn’t care, his anger and hatred are boiling, what he wants right now only kill people who caused his parent’s death “I don’t care?!”.

“geez, fine”, Ankokuryuu scratches the back of her head “as you wish, my master”.

Ankokuryuu changes its form back into its Dragon from which wrapping itself around Hak’s body. It changes into the dark-scales-carved armor clads Hak’s body. Hak opens his eyes, his sapphire orbs have changed into ruby orbs as the proof Ankokuryuu has possessed him again.

Hak jumps and clutches Li Hazara’s neck, lifting him off the ground “it’s for my parent…”.

Li Hazara screams in pain, his pupils constrict as his body starts to dry out, as if something has drained him until Li Hazara is nothing but a skeleton. All of them who have witnessed it only can stare to Hak in horrors. Witnessing what just happened to their leader, their enemy take a step back, cowering in fear as Hak stares to them with his bloodshot ruby orbs.

“what’s wrong?”, Hak smirks dangerously and steps forward, lifting his Tsu Quan Dao and getting closer to his enemy. With each of his steps, dark fog starts to come out of Hak’s body “come on. Give that a retry”.

Soo Won orders his subordinates to retreat after they witness that dark fog also has the same effect with what Hak do to Li Hazara just now. As if the dark fog can ‘eat’ their body, everyone gets devoured by the dark fog will turn into skeleton or die with rotten body. Soo Won looks behind over his shoulder from the corner of his eyes, he feels Déjà vu again, it feels like he has witnessed this scene before. The difference is the one stand in the middle of the corpses isn’t Hak but raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman who was crying with tears of blood, the ground beneath her was blackened by her enemy’s bloods. Although Soo Won sees Hak roaring madly as Hak kills their enemy, it feels like Soo Won sees Hak crying and it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that it become longer that I’ve planned (again) after new idea appears in my head. I want to write the interaction between Hak and Soo Won with Kuervo and Yong-Hi, badly, so I just write it, divide it into two which this chapter is the climax of war and next chapter will be the end of the battlefield (after I read chapter 169 – The Talented Pair, that’s it). I will let Yona take over next chapter to end the battle.  
> I hope you guys like it.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s strange.

The more they get closer to Kouka, the sky gets darker as if the night comes faster.

Just like the Darkness has engulfed the sky.

When Yona and the others arrive on the battlefield, they are surprised to find how dark the sky and there’s a dome-shaped dark fog bank surrounded by electric waves on the battlefield. Kaya tells that dark fog bank is the darkness and the electric waves must be the barrier which made by Raijuu. They can hardly see with the black smoke spreading on the battlefield. The barrier of electric waves or more exactly, the thunders prevent the darkness to spread out further. Kaya asks if Shina can see what happen and Yona asks if Shina can see what’s going on inside that black smoke, but before Shina can explain what he has seen, Yun comes with Ik-Su, Soo Won, Kouren and The Generals.

“Yona?! You guys?! You’re scaring me?!”, teared-up Yun hugs Yona and the Dragons before explaining what has been happened on the battlefield, pointing to Raijuu (both in human-form and Beast form who surrounding the barrier) “Rai has no choice but to create the barrier and since this dark fog bank covering the battlefield, we don’t know what happened to Hak?!”.

“leave it to Kaya?!”, Kaya chirps, lifting both her hands. After asking Raijuu to open the path for her and just release his barrier, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before blowing the wind from her lungs. Dragon’s breath, it’s one of her ability as Tenryuu’s Avatar. With blowing the wind from her lungs which originally the Heaven Dragon’s breath, it can purify the Darkness and like she says, the dark fog bank that surrounding the battlefield starts diminished, revealing the muddy ground, not because of rain or water, but because of blood pool.

The corpses of Kai Empire with various state, from the intact bodies, rotten bodies to the skeletons, are scattered around the ground of the battlefield. Only one man who still stand in the middle of blood pool with bloodied body, blood covers his body from head to toes, both his own blood or his enemy’s bloods. No one but Hak. Hak stares into nothing with those blank, constricted eyes. Blood drips from the corner of his mouth or his wounds in steady stream and he only stands there, breathing raggedly, in the middle of the corpses. He doesn’t react at all although his companions yell at him, as if he’s dead already. Hak turns his head, lifting his Tsu Quan Dao to where the Kai Empire’s soldiers, left-over of Li Hazara’s men who able to escape their way out of the darkness before the darkness eat them or those who being consumed or attached by the darkness, come approaching him, mostly to take revenge on him or their fear that taken the best of them telling them that they shouldn’t let him, the monster to live. As Hak starts to fight his enemy again, he strikes and swings his Tsu Quan Dao to whoever lunge into him or come near him, just like the wild animal who only think about how to survive, fighting against its enemy.

“Heavens above! Hak?!”, Kaya runs forward with obvious intention of approaching her little brother, only to be stopped by Zeno who squeezing her from behind “Zeno, let go?! Why did you stop Kaya?!”.

Zeno apologizes, still giving his reason “because it’s too dangerous if Kaya goes alone there, that’s why Zeno has to stop you?!”.

Meanwhile, just like Kaya, Yona who wants nothing but to go to Hak’s side right away, also being halted by Jae Ha who wraps his arms around her torso “Jae Ha!? Why did you stop me, too?! Let go!?”.

“forgive me, Yona dear. I know how you want to go to his side right away…”, Jae Ha secures the flailing princess in his arm protectively, pointing Hak with his chin “but Hak is not in his right mind. I’m afraid if we let you get closer to him and he doesn’t able to recognize you…”.

“Hak would never hurt me!? He will never?!”.

“in his right mind, when he’s sober, yes. But you know it would hurt Hak the most if something happened to you when he accidentally hurt you, when he’s not himself like this and what he sees right now is only blood”.

“that’s right. It’s just like when King Hiryuu’s reign…”, Zeno feels his chest tightened in dread “when the late Queen using her power as Ankokuryuu’s Avatar. However, the different is, even after King Hiryuu stopped her, the late Queen could use her power and she knew how to control her power. If Mister can’t even snap out of his trance… if this goes on, he will die”.

Yona chokes her breath in her throat “no…”.

Lily grabs Yona’s wrist. When Yona looks straight to Lily, Lily stares to her with ancient eyes before she speaking with ancient Koukan language, as if she is possessed by someone right now **“Darkness has fallen upon the Earth. The history from a couple of thousand years ago will repeat itself. Raise your sword, Hiryuu. It’s the only way to stop Ankokuryuu. When Ankokuryuu descended upon the Earth, there would be death everywhere. Only you who could stop him. Please, don’t let him end like my older sister did and prevent the tragic history to ever repeated anymore. Stop him like you did to ‘her’ before, King Hiryuu”**.

After Lily finishes speaking, she offers gentle smile before her grip loosens and she collapses backward.

“Lily!?”, Yona reaches out her hands but it’s Tae Woo who catch her from behind before young general carrying her bridal style after check upon her condition “Lady Lily just lost consciousness, but what the hell she was talking about just now?”.

“we could talk about it later. Tae Woo, just take care of Lily, please”, Yona has no idea on why does she understand what Lily said to her even though her friend just spoke with ancient Koukan language, she turns her head back to her comrades “the most important thing right now is we have to stop Hak. Lily said I could stop Ankokuryuu with my Sword, but I don’t have any Sword with me”.

“ah”, Kaya takes the sword out of her bag, smiling apologetically “sorry, Kaya forgot it because we’re too busy lately”.

“Kaya, still forgetful no matter how many years passed, huh?”, Zeno shakes his head, wincing when Kaya smacks his head “ow?!”.

Ignoring her husband’s innuendo, Kaya drops to her knees in front of Yona, lifting the Sword in her arms to present the Sword in front of red-haired princess.

Ik-Su stands beside Kaya, bowing his body “please pull your Sword from its sheath and raise your Sword, our Red Dragon King. In order to bring back the dawn and purify the darkness”.

At first, Yona carefully inspects the Sword. Its hilt has the Dragon with gold scales wrapped itself around the hilt and the dragon’s mouth bites the Lapis Lazuli stone on the butt of the Sword’s hilt, as if intend to devour it. The scabbard has red color and the length of the Sword is ideal for Yona, not too long or short, not too heavy or light either. Yona grabs the hilt of the Sword and she pulls it out of its sheath. At the same time as she takes the Sword out of its sheath, fire starts to ignite from the Sword, startling them all who frantically asking Yona to let the Sword go before it burns her. Instead of let it go, Yona raises her Sword to the sky and as she lifts it high, pointing it to the dark sky, the fire from the Sword that doesn’t feel hot at all for Yona, nor it burns her, spreading to Yona’s body. The fire of the Sword changes become an armor with red scales carved on its plates, cladding her body securely. Not only her attires, but her body also has changed. Her curly red hair which practically only reaches her shoulder at first, growing instantly and right now, her curly red hair has stopped, reaching her hip. Yona looks up and exhales white breathe, despite the ivory robe of her armor around her shoulders flap behind her back as the wind blows it. Yona stabs her Sword on the ground hardly, embedding it to the ground rather deep. The fire from the Sword ignites one more time, burning the Earth that has been defiled by the darkness and the dark sky starts to turn into clear. The dawn has risen, the Red Dragon appears from the sun and roars as it floating on the sky before it dives itself to the Earth, wrapping itself around Yona’s body before the Red Dragon leans its head into Yona’s forehead, possessing her body through her forehead. There’s a mark of Five flower’s petals with pink purplish color like Cherry Blossom flower’s petals on Yona’s forehead. It feels smooth but also hard like the red scales. Her body is glowing with mix of red, orange and purple lights as Yona looking down to her own body. Yona feels her body really hot, as if her blood is boiling.

“princess”, Kija drops to his knees and bows his head, kneeling in front of her along with Shina, Jae Ha, Zeno and Kaya in tow “Yona / Yona dear / my King / princess Yona”.

“this is…”, Yona lifts her hands in bewilderment, she feels like reborn. When Yona turns her head to look behind her, one by one Kouka soldiers of all Tribe in this place lowering their body with their head bow low to the ground and forehead press on the ground, giving the proof of how high their admiration and respect to her, just because they think she’s Hiryuu. Yona doesn’t care, she still can deal with this later, she thinks as she turns her head back to Hak. The vivid memory of the past life as Hiryuu comes to her mind, when he felt entranced as he witnessed her, his Queen killed her enemy with her bloodied hands in order to save her little sister. Just like this time, Hiryuu had arrived for her aide but she was possessed by Ankokuryuu, already killed mostly her enemy. Yona narrows her eyes “…still so beautiful and deadly, Ankokuryuu”.

In her mind, it feels like she sees the beautiful raven-haired woman with sapphire orbs smiled brightly and reached out her hands to **him** (her past-self), so lovely and beautiful, her eyes held nothing but affection and love, people could know her kindness just with looking straight to her intoxicating sapphire eyes _“Hiryuu”_.

Zeno gasps and unconsciously halts his breath “…King Hiryuu?”.

“first was Hakura, and now is Hak, Ankokuryuu?”, Yona smiles bitterly before tightening her grip on the hilt of her Sword “I know what I should do, because it’s my responsibility…”.

 _“…as someone who love you so dearly”_ , Yona takes a step forward with obvious intention to approaching Hak but she stops her step in the halfway when someone is in her way. She glares to him with disapproval frown “move aside, Soo Won”.

“no”, Soo Won lifts both hand to his side “you’re not allowed to go farther, Yona”.

Yona doesn’t pay it, at all. She keeps walking forward “move aside, you’re in the way, Soo Won”.

When Yona passes her by, Soo Won catches her wrist “you would not be able to do this, just back away”.

“always like this… you always think I’m incompetent, only a spoiled child who could do nothing to help without even give me the chance, unlike Hak. Hak has his trust on me, he always supports me, letting me to rest or lean on him when I need him”, Yona shakes her head and chuckles severely, laughing at her old self before turning her eyes to Soo Won with icy glare, batting his hand like he did to her that **night** when she confessed her feeling “the Yona that you know, the old Yona, the fragile, naïve and spoiled princess Yona has been dead already ever since that night, at the same time when she had witnessed her father’s assassination. In front of you right now is only ‘Yona’ who will always struggle to get stronger every day and do everything with all her might in order to protect her precious people, even if it means I have to raise a weapon against my father’s wish to not touch the weapon. If I couldn’t protect them, my precious people whom I have considered as my own family in this chaos, it would be meant stepping on my pride as the princess of Kouka and the late King Il’s daughter”, Yona narrows her eyes and lifts her Sword, pointing her Sword in front of Soo Won’s nose “with what authority you dare to order me to back away? …or what? Do you deliberately try to stop me so Hak can die on me?”.

Soo Won clenches his fist, neither Yona nor Hak make this easy for him “I’m just trying to protect you here!? Why do you not understand!?”.

Yona lowers her Sword, furrowing her eyebrow in disbelief “protect me? What for? Why should you try to protect me and why should I understand when you never care, Soo Won? I think whatever happened to me and Hak is out of your concern, so why should you care now?”.

True. But Soo Won can’t let this go “but Hak is not in his right mind and he doesn’t recognize us?! If he attacked you, you would not be a good match for him at all. What if he tried to kill you because thinking you’re his enemy, would you want to die in his hands!?”.

“then let it be!? It’s far better to die in his hands, rather than being hugged by your hands!?”, Yona snaps back, her blazing eyes looking straight to him “you may be a King of Kouka, but Hak is mine!? If I let something happened to him without trying to do something to stop and save him right here and right now, then it would be better if I died along with him. That’s far I need him by my side. Just stop, getting in my way”.

When Soo Won looks like he has lost at words due to Yona’s sharp words, Kouren interrupts “do you have an idea on how to stop him? I’d gladly offer an aide for you, Yona”.

“I do have an idea and I will need my Dragons’ help”, Yona smiles thankfully to Kouren “just stay here to protect the injured, would you? Gobi and his subordinates are with Wind Tribe. You could talk with Tae Woo or Mundok”.

Yona and Zeno explain to them for waiting here and not interfere when they try to stop Hak and snap him out of his trance because with his power is still active, they will be in danger instead if they recklessly move, just like the mount of corpses on the battlefield that have been killed by Hak alone. It’s deadly dangerous.

After Kouren thanks her, Yona turns her attention back to the Dragons. Zeno intertwines his hands behind his head with nostalgic smile. Kaya stands by his side and smiles encouragingly. Yun and Ik-Su exchange glances before they look straight to her. Kija seems so eager to offer his help like always. Shina nods his head, has prepared himself. Jae Ha looks up to her with his usual supportive smile.

“Jae Ha, be my leg”, Yona reaches out her hand to Jae Ha with determined looks “bring me to the midst of the battlefield, my Green Dragon”.

Jae Ha seems surprised at first but then he grins broadly “as you wish, my Lady”.

After Jae Ha leaps with Yona, Kija looks to his Dragon brothers and Yun “let’s follow them!?”.

Yun and Shina nod their head. Yun has prepared his medical supplies in his bag and he’s ready to go.

“but before we go, Zeno wonders if I could borrow someone’s sword to activate my power”.

Shina grabs his sword tightly, shaking his head along with Ao.

“Zeno needn’t hurt himself anymore to activate his power”, Kaya reassures them. After earning quizzical stares from others, Kaya grins broadly “that’s why Kaya’s here, silly”.

Kaya wraps her arms around Zeno’s shoulders and kisses him, earning the startled gasps from their surroundings. Yun tells two other Dragon to look away motherly. Zeno’s body starts giving reaction after they break the kiss, the impenetrable golden scales covering his body as his power does active only with her kiss.

“see?”, Kaya giggles at their ridiculous expression as if saying ‘is this for real’ before jumping to Zeno’s back, tapping his shoulders “now, let’s take off!?”.

With his power has been activated, Zeno has the same power of Green Dragon’s leg on his leg but he’s never expected this. Zeno grins wickedly as he settling Kaya piggyback-ride on his back “cool~ now, Zeno’s thrilled on what will happen to him if we do **many things** ”.

“well, they married already after all, so it’s totally **OKAY** ”, Yun rolls his eyes, clearly understands what Zeno means with ‘many things’ from how Kaya’s face blushing furiously before they take off to follow Yona and Jae Ha. Turning to see the blushing-Kija and gawking-Shina, Yun runs forward “don’t just stay still like that?! Follow them?!”.

“I’ll give a ride!?”, Tae Jun suggests the young healer to mount onto his horse as Han Dae and Tae Woo also suggest the same thing.

After Yun mounts onto Tae Jun’s horse, Kija mounts onto Han Dae’s horse and Shina mounts onto Tae Woo’s horse, they run off to follow their comrades. Watching them all go to the center of the bloodied battlefield, Soo Won mounts onto his horse who rears back after Soo Won kicks its side. Maybe it’s not wise decision, but what he knows he can’t just stay still and does nothing here. After asking Keishuk and his Generals to take care of everything, he runs off his horse to the battlefield, ignoring Joo Doh’s yell. Whatever it is, he simply doesn’t want to regret of not able to do something for them this time when he can help them. Without Soo Won knows, the spreading Darkness has waited their time to move.

* * *

It feels like he’s standing in between Death and Life.

He doesn’t feel the pain on his body, yet it hurts him inside as if his heart will break anytime.

He feels nothing, yet he feels everything at the same time.

It feels like he has lost in the darkness with unbearable pain, looking for the light that has slipped out of his hands not too long ago.

What does he try to looking for? What does he protect for?

…He doesn’t sure of himself or anything anymore, what he knows is only strike whoever come near him.

“—HAK?!”.

Yona stands there, huffing. Jae Ha stands right behind her after putting her down, she has asked him to let her try to snap Hak out of his trance and not interfere. Jae Ha obeys her, for now. Only, when Jae Ha thinks the situation is uncontrollable, he will interfere when it’s needed to protect her.

Hak only stares to them with those blank eyes “…who? Another enemy? Are you going to kill me too?”.

 _“he doesn’t recognize us at all…”_ , Yona holds back her tears “forgive me, I should have come sooner… I come here to pick you. Let’s go home, Hak”.

“go away… don’t come near me…”, Hak lifts his Tsu Quan Dao as the trails of blood comes out from the corner of his eye “I have no place to go home…”.

Zeno and Kaya land beside them in time. After putting Kaya down on the ground, Zeno explains that Hak is influenced by the Darkness. Not his own darkness, but the darkness is belonged to some people that he has been killed. It’s one of side-effect of his power as Ankokuryuu. Two-edged sword like Shina’s power. Hak can kill them easily with that power to stir their fate but as the exchange, he’ll also feel the darkness inside them. When Yona approaches him and Hak lifts his Tsu Quan Dao, before his Tsu Quan Dao hits her, Soo Won comes in between them and raises his sword to block Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao.

“what I told you before—”, Soo Won dodges Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao, pushing him backward “—that you’re not a good match for him at all?”.

Hak stumbles backward thanks to Soo Won’s push but quickly recovers himself. As Hak poses himself, ready to lunge into him, an arrow pierces his back and they see Joo Doh still aiming for Hak, new arrow is ready on his bow in case Hak attacks Soo Won. Unfortunately, Yona still has her arrows and bow, she threatens Joo Doh to lay his weapon down “lay your weapon down before I shoot you in the head, Han Joo Doh?! Dare to shoot him again or interfere, I will pierce your body, if not with my bow, then with my Sword?!”.

For once, Joo Doh is taken aback and he feels the tip of spear and sword near his neck from behind “…I just do what I should do to protect Your Majesty”.

“liar”, Shina hisses, pointing his sword to Joo Doh “you have wanted to kill Hak, but we will not let you”.

“oh, is that so?”, Tae Woo scoffs, pointing his spear from behind with murderous intention surroundings his body “because from what I remembered and like he said, you want to kill Lord Hak”.

“we will not let him, Tae Woo”, Lily dismounts from the horse where she just riding it with Mundok “but for now, lay down your weapon, General Joo Doh”.

Joo Doh does what Lily has suggested as Soo Won instructs him to do so, they can’t recklessly move with Mundok and the Generals (Geun Tae, Kyo Ga, Tae Woo) here now. After Tae Jun helps Yun to dismount off his horse, Yun runs approaching his comrades with Kija. Yona doesn’t let this opportunity slipped off her hand. After asking Jae Ha to hold Soo Won, Jae Ha nods his head, his hand tucking into his pocket where his throwing knives are, just in case. Yona walks forward, hopefully Hak can snap out of it with the little idea on how to stop him that she’s gotten from her past-life memory.

“Hak, I have heard about what happened to your parent and I know… I understand how it hurts you, but even if you kill them all, like how I couldn’t get my father and everything that I lost back even though I take revenge, you will not be able to get what has been lost from you… and it hurts, that’s why let’s put the chain of hatred to the end together… just stop this, Hak”, Yona hugs him, teary-eyed “no matter how your form will change, don’t let your heart change as well. Don’t lose to the darkness and lost yourself. Hak is Hak, it will never change for me. It’s best if you stay like this, by my side, be yourself just the way you are, Hak…”, Yona reaches out her hands to Hak, cupping his cheek “if you can hear me, please… come back to me, Hak”.

Déjà vu. Hak feels like he has heard those words before and he has experienced the same things like this before. His pupils constrict as Yona stands tip-toes and pulls his down to her level by the collar and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with tears trailing down her cheeks. As the fang of guilt and jealousy feel stinging on his heart, Soo Won feels like Yona and Hak’s image is blended with an image of long curly red-haired man cladding in red armor kissing beautiful woman with long straight raven hair reaching her hips and slightly widened sapphire orbs despite her bloodied hands and clothes.

Hak blinks his eyes rapidly before murmuring “…princess?”.

Yona smiles brightly in the middle of her tears. This is her Hak. “yes, it’s me. I’m back, Hak”.

“…please, don’t do that to me again…”, Hak checks if she’s injured or not. Feels relieved that she’s not injured after Yona convinces that the blood in her body isn’t hers but his, it feels like all of his energy has left his body as Hak’s knees buckle beneath him. Hak grabs her biceps and covers his mouth as he starts puking blood, the blood finds it way on his hand and violent coughs shake his entire body “just… don’t disappear… from my sight…”.

“Hak!? Get yourself together!?”, looking down to Hak keeps coughing blood, Yona frantically calls her comrades as she leans Hak’s upper body on her chest “Kaya?! Yun?!”.

Kaya and Yun hear the urgency on her voice, approaching them but suddenly, an earthquake occurs and the earth is shaking terribly. Jae Ha has leapt to Yona and Hak’s side but as the crevice appears under Soo Won’s feet, Hak lets Jae Ha’s hand go “keep her safe, Droopy Eyes!”.

As Soo Won thinks this is the end for him, Hak catches his wrist in time and grabs the edge of cliff with his other hand, both hanging on the edge of the cliff. The impact of straining his body too much as he catches Soo Won make him coughing more blood. When Hak’s blood falls to his cheeks, Soo Won’s eyes widen “Hak, just let go! Your condition is not—”.

“just shut your mouth…”, Hak raggedly exhales labored breaths along with his blood “don’t ask me to let your hand go… again…”.

A flash of memory comes to Soo Won’s mind again, an injured woman with long straight raven hair and sapphire eyes cried, scolding him about how fool he was for asking her to let his hand go, yelled to him that she would never let her hand go no matter what, despite the wounds on her body.

Kija comes in time, pulling the King and his fellow brother out easily with his Dragon arm before both fall off the cliff, huffing “honestly, what do you think you are doing, Hak?!”.

“shut up, White Snake…”, Hak huffs, taking in shallow breaths “what I told you before to not come?!”.

“that’s what you said to your life-saver?!”, Kija slings Hak’s hand over his shoulder “let’s get you to Yun and let Kaya gives a lecture for you later!?”.

“get down!”, Zeno warns them all, sling his hand over Kaya’s shoulders and pushing her down to the ground “arrows are coming!?”.

Jae Ha wraps his arms around Yona to protect her, using his dagger to dodge the upcoming arrows. Shina and Joo Doh swing their sword, cooperating with Tae Woo who swinging his spear to protect Lily. Kija expands his dragon hand, hovering above Hak and Soo Won to deflect the arrows, wondering who else their enemy who hide behind the mountain side. All of his comrades are too busied with the upcoming arrows, but Hak realizes some people sneaking into them for upcoming counterattack. Black-cloaked men who raise their sword and sneak behind Soo Won, reminds Hak with those bastards who have destroyed his village and killed his parent. Unconsciously, Hak pushes Soo Won behind him, shielding him with his body and receiving the swords of those black-b men. Soo Won and Yona stare to Hak in shock. In their mind, they see the same woman, that raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman had done the same. She had received the blows of their enemy’s swords with her body in order to protect Hiryuu.

It’s clear next second that their last enemy is Gobi and his subordinates, they are supposed to be arrested already and under Sky tribe’s control after the Wind captured them, before they handing them to Kouren. Unless certain someone has released them.

After his enemy’s swords piercing through his body, Hak coughs blood and collapses backward.

Soo Won catches Hak’s fallen body “HAK!?”.

“YOU BASTARD?!”, Yona pulls her sword, swinging it to give the killing blow, with slit their throat or with pierce her Sword through their hearts, for those bastards who dare to attack her beloved with their swords. One last black-cloaked man in front of her shoots her with his arrow but Yona expertly dodges it, only get the scratch on the side of her neck, before she swinging her Sword to stab that man’s stomach. Pulling out her Sword and standing tall in front of cowering Gobi who drops to his butt, Yona lifts her Sword, pointing it to Gobi’s neck “do you truly want the Dragons’ powers? Then you may taste my fire”.

With her Sword, Yona can purify the Darkness and with her Sword, those people who have bad intentions will be burned by its Fire, the Fire from Red Dragon’s breath. Right after Yona pierces Gobi’s heart with her Sword, Gobi’s body is burned down to the ashes. Yona looks behind over her shoulder and finds the terror on the Generals, she chooses to ignore them, instead looking straight to Kouren who stands behind Mundok “you don’t mind if I kill him, right?”.

“I don’t mind at all”, Kouren only waves it off “but are you… princess Yona?”.

Yun appears beside her “Yona, your neck—”.

“just a scratch, not a big deal”, Yona doesn’t answer Kouren’s question, instead she turns her attention back to Hak and Soo Won as she wrapping the handkerchief from Yun to stop the bleeding on the side of her neck. She can afford to check on Hak now.

Soo Won has ripped his robe and wraps the torn pieces of his robe to stop the bleeding “why, Hak? why?! you shouldn’t have to…”.

Not only once, Hak has protected him, twice. It leaves him in wonder, why should Hak protect him?

“…I don’t know…”, Hak coughs more blood, blood smearing around his mouth “…I don’t understand… it myself…”.

Realizing his labored, shallow breaths, Soo Won hisses “stop talking!?”.

“move!?”, Yona mercilessly pushes Soo Won to the side before cradling Hak’s head on her lap as Yun sits by his other side and takes his medical supplies to treat his wounds. Yun says nothing as he has lost words after witness what has happened while Yona is struck in wonder, just like she has, back then in Sei fort “Hak, how could you… you moron, what do you think you’re doing?!”.

“maybe… I just don’t want… to run away… from my feeling… anymore…”, listening to her quivering voice, he knows he has to, at least, apologize “…I’m sorry…”.

“no?! hang on, Hak!? I can’t take it anymore if you leave me too?! you have to survive, Hak?! I haven’t even told you that…”, Yona weakly whispers near his ear in defeat “…I love you”.

Yona leans her head closer to him and Hak slowly closes his eyes after Yona kisses her.

A single tear slides down from the corner of his eyes, either it’s really his tears or it’s Yona’s teardrops, no one know _“even if it hurts, it’s okay for me… as long as both of you could be happy together… that’s what I vowed to myself every day, back then… maybe even till now… though it only would be ephemeral transcendent beautiful dream, from long-distant memories…”_.

As Hak closes his eyes, Yona hysterically cries out loud “HAK?!”.

Jae Ha lands behind them, carrying Kaya and Zeno in his arms. Kaya cries and reaches her hands out to Hak with her husband in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then, like I said before, I would make this ‘different’ from the canon right from this chapter because what the good of story in our fanfiction if it’s just the same with the canon? So, that’s it. Li Hazara died, turned into skeleton by Hak’s hand and Gobi died too, burned down into the ashes by Yona’s sword. In this story, because I want to. Huh? You’re asking how about Kuervo? He will appear next chapter, along with Yoo-Lan and Yong-Hi *smirk devilishly.  
> Not even sorry for the cliffhanger :v


	13. Chapter 13

Kuervo opens his eyes slowly, gritting his teeth as the jolting pain in his torso sends the flaring pain over his ribs. He’s surprised and his eyes widen when he stares to brown-haired woman who wiping the sweat on his forehead “...Trina?”.

“Trina is my late mother”, she gently smiles knowingly before bowing her head “my name is Kaya. Nice to meet you, uncle”.

Kuevo clutches his stomach, grunting “you—”.

Before Kuervo can finish his speech, they hear someone shrieking from the another tent “KAYA, HELP ME?!”.

Listening to the urgency on pretty genius boy’s voice, Kaya runs off to the tent beside this tent where Yun treats their comrades while Kaya checks on this tent “coming, Yun?!”.

Yun shrieks because after treating Hak’s wounds, there are many black bruises spreading his body and his body starts getting colder. What they know after Kaya and Zeno mention about ‘Scar of Darkness’ as the side-effect of his power, everyone is chased out of the tent where they treat Hak, leaving only Kaya and Zeno inside to treat him.

Right after Kaya tells the to wait outside and closes the door, what they can hear after that is only Hak’s screams “AARGH!?”.

Yona cringes and flinches everytime she hears Hak screaming out in agony, he’s sounded so much in pain and she hates it. She really hates it when he gets hurt and there’s really nothing she can do, unable to hold back her tears which flowing freely from her eyes.

Looking down to cowering girl on his arms, Jae Ha hugs her tighter, stroking her back “Yona, dear, he’ll be fine”.

Yona hiccups “but, Jae Ha… what should I do… if he doesn’t wake up… or open his eyes again?”.

“dear, you’re overthinking it, calm down. He’ll be fine”.

“as I thought, you’re in love with that Hak”, Kuervo leans his shoulder on the pillar “but I never expected that Hak and King Soo Won are my nephews, from my older sisters”.

“oh, you’re awake?”, Yong-Hi stands behind Kuervo and smiles serenely “because you could get up from bed, it means you’re healthy enough to accept my anger, right?”.

“WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT?!”, Kuervo turns pale and waves his hand in surrender “hold a minute, sis?!”.

“I have heard what happened and what do you think you’re doing? Not only you want to make Yona as the goddess of war after me, but you also want to take Yona as your second wife? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!”, Yong-Hi roars, clutching his collar and yanking him up “since when did you become lolicon, huh? you and Yona have too far different-ages?! Just like a niece with her uncle?! Not to mention in fact, Yona is indeed your niece, you jerk?!”.

“but I didn’t know about it at all?! It’s not my fault, right?! Back then…”, Kuervo still tries to reason with her “she’s only a little girl and I have no interest in kids, just if she’s older or give it a couple years, seems like she’ll be a fine woman”.

Yong-Hi narrows her eyes “but you’re still interested in her because she’s rather similar with me when I was still on my young age, right?”.

Looking down to Kuervo’s lopsided nervous grin, Yong-Hi drops him to the ground and kicks him before pulling out her sword “I’m gonna castrate you and slit your throat, prepare yourself”.

Yoo-Lan, Kuervo’s wife comes in between Yong-Hi and Kuervo before bowing to Yong-Hi “Lady Titia, please stop!? He’s still injured!? It’s my mistake to misunderstanding—”.

“see? you already have such a good woman like Yoo-Lan who clearly love and respect you deeply like her and you intend to set your eyes to another woman? How dare you?!”, Yong-Hi continues her gripe to Kuervo with expression promising to give him the living hell and the most painful experience if he dares to interfere her ranting. Zeno and Kaya come out of the room in time to see Yong-Hi pointing her sword to Kuervo. Zeno carries Kaya on his arms, curious “um, did we miss something?”.

“how is he?”, Soo Won who stands silently behind Yong-Hi all along this time, shifting nervous under the collective glares of everyone “what? I’m not even allowed to ask about my cousin’s state?”.

He earns nothing at first, no one feel relaxed but in the end, Kaya sighs, asking Zeno to put her down “my little brother is strong, he will be alright, but Kaya has to give the purification many times further when ‘Scar of Darkness’ appears on his body again”.

Zeno explains to them that just like Shina’s Dragon eyes, there’ll be the side-effect of Hak’s power, ‘the Scar of Darkness’ will appear in Hak’s body “It looks like the black bruises but actually, it’s some sort of the curse. It’s an aftershock, side-effect of his power. The darkness is starting to crave Mister but it isn’t just a physical attack that weakening his body. Wherever he was hit will turn black and eventually rot away, leading to an unavoidable and gruesome death. King Hiryuu’s wife, Queen Hakura was the Dragon Priestess and she knows how to hold back and purify the curse but her body was still weakened and she... eventually passed away not long after King Hiryuu passed away...”.

Yona and Soo Won feel their heart tightening but in the end of her ranting, Yong-Hi breaks all tense with her so-convincing statement “and what’s more, Yona belongs to Hak and Soo Won?!”.

Yona lifts her hand, yelling from her spot to protest “Aunt Yong-Hi?! That’s not true?! I mind?!”.

Despite her fatigue, Kaya goes to defend Yona “yeah, let her correct that, Aunt”.

Yona clears her throat with slight blush on her face before she clarifies “I only belong to one man and it’s clearly not Soo Won?!”.

Kaya nods her head feverishly “because she only belongs to my little brother Hak~”.

Yona blushes, even after whar they did just now “um... we haven’t officially tied in relationship, Kaya”.

Kaya smiles innocently before mischievous smile is carved on her face as she lifts three of her fingers “eh? not yet? But does it matter when you have kissed him in public, thrice?”.

“Zeno thinks it doesn’t matter, wife”, Zeno laughs and wraps his arms around Kaya’s waist, carrying her “and Kaya still need to rest”.

“yes, yes, husband”.

Yong-Hi and Kuervo gawk to the looked-like-17-yeas-old young couple “WIFE!?”.

Kouren nods her head in affirmation “yup, Algira and Vold witnessed it too, for your first kiss”.

Lily joins them, smiling innocently “and you have claimed him as ‘yours’ as well, boldly”.

Yona shouts as her face turns as red as her hair “KAYA!? KOUREN?! LILY!? Stop being so mean?! We have to think the way to prevent Hak from dying due to his darkness power, right?!”.

Yun pats Yona’s head “Yona, you have told him that you love him too, like he has told you about his feeling, so automatically both of you have officialy been being a lover, right? I believe he will live. His principle and desire of life will be heightened thanks to your proclamation”.

Jae Ha touches Yona’s shoulders encouragingly “yeah, like Yun said, dear. Like the hell he will leave your side after—”.

Kaya cuts him off with closing his mouth “Jae Ha, no jokes about it, please”.

“jokes aside, I couldn’t believe the ferocious woman in the battlefield is the very same person with the crying girl in front of me”, Kouren shrugs her shoulder. She feels relieved when Yona stops crying and starts laughing, thanks to her lively family “not that I don’t understand why. I understand why you reacted that way and it only proofs on how deep you’re in love with him. Also, maybe it’s because the first time I saw you’re so furious”.

Zeno feels chilled “King Hiryuu also could be scary when he was furious. He was so rarely angry or mad, but it was deadly scary when he was angry”.

Kaya turns her head “when did it happen, Zeno?”.

Zeno tilts his head, thinking hard “well… Guen, the first Hakuryuu said he witnessed it twice, when King Hiryuu was 16 years old on the rebellion before he was crowned as the King. The second was when Queen Hakura got stabbed because of protect him, that’s when they hadn’t married yet and King Hiryuu was so mad, until he beheaded the main culprit on the place right after that man stabbed Queen Hakura”.

“ugh, no beheading things...”, Kouren covers her mouth and turns pale before playfully rollong her eyes to Yona “no one could lay their fingers on King Hiryuu’s beloved one, huh?”.

“sister?!”.

When they see Tao is coming, after quick explanation about Hak’s state to Tao who asking about how is he, Kouren crouches her body and leans her ear closer to her little sister before Kouren’s expression and eyes are hardened.

Kouren stands and looks up to Soo Won, demanding “could you please open up the urgent meeting with your Generals and advisor, King Soo Won? Yona’s group and those from Kai Empire also have to come”.

“of course”, Soo Won nods his head, he needs clarification from Kaya and Yong-Hi, too “mother?”.

Yong-Hi sighs “I know what you want to ask, son. I’ll come”.

“but...”, Yona trails off, her eyes turn to the tent where Hak is laying. She wants to see him first, but she knows, she will not leave his side once she sees him inside, she doesn’t want to.

Kuervo sighs and turns to his wife “Yoo-Lan, could you take a look and keep an eye on my nephew when we have a meeting?”.

Yong-Hi covers her mouth and grins ear to ear “oh? Admit him as your nephew, eventually?”.

“to save my poor ass from my terrifying older sister who threatened that she’s gonna castrate me”.

“don’t worry, Yona”, Lily touches Yona’s shoulders to calm her down before Yona says something “I and my bodyguards will keep an eye on Hak, too”.

“she’s right, princess”, Ik-Su tells her to go and promises her that he’ll stay here too “don’t worry, he will come back to you, he hasn’t met the God Death yet”.

“a-hem”, Yun clears his throat “don’t forget me, too”.

“thank you, Lily!? Ik-Su?! Yun?!”, Yona hugs Lily, Yun and Ik-Su, holding back her tears “I’ll go back here right away”.

Hesitantly, she leaves with the others to the urgent meeting.

On the meeting, they are surprised when both Yong-Hi and Kouren pull their swords out of its sheaths, pointing their swords to Keishuk.

Yona wants to get closer to them but Jae Ha keeps holding her back “Kouren?! Aunt!? What are you doing?!”.

Yong-Hi glares to him “he is the one who deceive my son—”.

“—and he is also the one who has ordered someone to sold every information about you and your group to Gobi, Li Hazara and Kuervo, Yona”, Kouren tilts her head “Tao told me, the survivor of Gobi’s and Li Hazara’s troops have told us everything”.

Keishuk doesn’t deny it because it’s the truth “...it’s for the sake of Kouka Kingdom. Open your eyes, all of you?! You have seen it yourselves, right? Princess Yona and her group, the Four Dragons, especially Ankokuryuu is too dangerous?!”.

Kaya hisses “my little brother Hak, is dying right now because he fought in the battlefield to make Kouka win the war and don’t forget, he also protected the King and princess Yona!? Why my little brother has to suffer and be killed just because that nonsense saying he’s dangerous?! we earn this power not because of thirst-power!? We only want to live, does it wrong!?”.

Zeno wraps his arms around Kaya’s body before pulling her into his embrace, let her burying her crying face on his shoulders “like my wife said. Instead, it’s your action that should be questioned here, Advisor Keishuk. What you have done could be counted as treason to your Kingdom, you know?”.

After that, Yong-Hi explains further about the fact of her husband’s death.

True, Kaya and Hak’s village was destroyed only at one night. Emperor of Kai secretly sent a troops that consisted of the assassins and mercenaries which were hired by Emperor of Kai and led by Li Hazara in order to get rid of Trina and their illegitimate daughter, Kaya. Yu Hon and his subordinates came to the Dragon Rider Clan’s village but instead of helping them, Yu Hon ordered his men to disguise themselves as plunderer and join the troops from Kai Empire.

“Trina passed away 17 years ago along with Ura to defend Dragon Rider Clan’s village and to buy time for their children who ran away from their burned down village”, Yong-Hi frowns remembering of her second husband’s betrayal “that’s why, I didn’t stop King Il when he wanted to execute Yu Hon. Instead, I am the one who telling King Il, that Yu Hon had killed the late Queen Kashi, when Yu Hon tried to kill crowned princess Yona. I was prepared to die too, because King Il should have executed me and Soo Won when he wanted to execute Yu Hon for killing the late Queen Kashi, but because I told him the truth behind his wife’s death and asking him to at least, let Soo Won live, King Il gave his mercy upon us and he let me and Soo Won live with condition, if something happened to King Il when princess Yona hasn’t prepared or not ready yet to rule as the Empress, Soo Won would be the interim King, only until princess Yona ready to be the Empress and when she’s married, the one she choose will be the King and Soo Won will stay be the King if princess Yona chooses him as husband”.

“wow, I’m not too surprised as to why Yu Hon die...”, Kouren rolls her eyes “but, whatever... I guess we should execute him first, right?”.

“move, Kouren”, Yona pulls her Sword out of its sheath before approaching them, gently asking Jae Ha to let her go “I am going to kill him”.

“no, Yona”, Soo Won lifts his hand to the side, halting her “back away”.

Yona glares up to Soo Won “what is it, Soo Won? Don’t tell me, you still want to get in my way!?”.

“no”, Soo Won walks forward and pulls out his own sword before impaling his sword to Keishuk “I want to kill him myself?!”.

They all are surprised when Soo Won does it, swinging his own blade to end Keishuk’s life right in front of their eyes.

“whatever you did that for, advisor, know this”, Soo Won glares down to Keishuk, holding him up by his collar “there’s so many people who could replace your place as Hiryuu Castle’s Advisor, but those two, Yona and Hak could never be replaced by anyone. Your treason only could be paid by your death, though your death will mean nothing rather than their life. For me, their life is far more important than your death”.

Yona feels like she witnessing another vision within her head, bringing up her hands to touch her head.

_A blonde-haired man held raven-haired woman’s wrists “your life is far more important for me?!”._

_Raven-haired woman cried out loud, her tears streaming down her face and her eyes showed so much pain “LIAR?! Stop playing around with people’s feeling as if I’m only a toy for you?!”._

_“I’m not lying!? I know it’s hard for you to believe me now?!”, he grabbed her shoulders, looking down with guilt on his eyes “but, at least... believe me that I do still care about you!? I tried to fix my fault to you?!”._

_“why should I?”, she smiled bitterly and shook her head, crying harder “why should I believe you... how could I believe you after you betrayed my trust that easily?! I and Hiryuu believed you but you betrayed our trust?!”._

After Soo Won releases his grip from Keishuk’s collar, Yona lowers her hands to the side and approaches him. When Soo Won turns his head to her, Yona lifts her hand and slaps him hardly on the face.

“...liar...”, Yona clutches her chest before she takes a step backward and starts crying, breathing raggedly “LIAR?! Stop playing around with people’s feeling as if I’m only a toy for you?!”.

“I’m not lying!? I know it’s hard for you to believe me now?!”, Soo Won grabs her shoulders, looking down with guilt on his eyes “but, at least... believe me that I do still care about you!? I tried to fix my fault to you?!”.

“why should I?”, Yona smiles bitterly and shakes her head, crying harder “why should I believe you... how could I believe you after you betrayed my trust that easily?! I and Hak believed on you but you betrayed our trust?!”.

“dear, you have been exhausted. Let’s go back to Hak’s and let you rest...”, Jae Ha wraps his arms around Yona’s torso and covers Yona’s eyes, hugging her shaking body from behind. When Jae Ha wants to pick her and carry her on his arms, Yona covers her mouth and starts coughing. Jae Ha frowns in worry “dear, are you alright?”.

Next second, Yona coughs harder, puking blood before she loses consciousness. Jae Ha catches her in time before her body hits the ground “Yona dear?!”.

The other three Dragons and Kaya approach them with panic on their eyes.

Soo Won stands so still as a vision comes into his head like before.

_He frantically called her name, catching her bicep as she started coughing blood after their fight. Rain drenched their body and only got her fever higher than before. She staggered, her knees buckled beneath her body and she collapsed backward. He reached out his hands but Hiryuu caught her first. Looking up to him, Hiryuu sent deadly as he carrying her body “go away. Her condition only would get worsened by your presence”._

Kouren’s voice snaps him out of his reverie.

“don’t move her body?!”, Kouren narrows her eyes, thinking what’s the reason of her puking blood just now before she finds the blackened stains of blood and ashen skin on Yona’s neck. She opens the wrap on Yona’s neck before smelling and licking to it. Her eyes widen slightly before she asks Kaya to treat Yona, right here and right now “poison!? From the arrow wound on her neck?!”.

Kaya quickly takes over and treats Yona’s wound, using her healing power before Kaya herself collapses, out cold due to her body’s exhaustion, for using her healing power too much. Zeno carries Kaya on his arms and Jae Ha carries Yona on his arms, walking outside. Next morning, Yona’s group and Lily with her guardians have disappeared from the military campsite on the border between Northern Kai Empire and Fire Tribe territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And~ that's the ending. (kidding)  
> Nah, this is not the ending, don't worry. We will enter new arc, "Re-living Past Life" Arc.


	14. Chapter 14

“ah... I miss Kaya... she’s such a cute, sweet girl and now she has to stay in Kouka with her husband...”, Tao’s head slumping on the table, she’s looking to the flying birds outside through the window “wonder how princess Yona and Lord Hak have been too? Would they be alright?”.

“be patient, it’s not only you who worried sick, I admit it, too”, Kouren sighs heavily and ruffles her little sister’s head, leaning her chin on her palm as she flips the papers on the table “and here we are, stuck in Hiryuu Castle to finish some annoying protocols”.

“don’t say it as if this necessity is annoying, Queen. You’re not as busy as I am”, Soo Won laments under his breath, the dark circles under his eyes is clearly showing how he’s lacked of sleep “I still have to find new advisor and there’s a ton of jobs waiting for me, even after you go home”.

“and do you think I don’t?”, Kouren shrugs her shoulder “but it’s our obligation, it can’t be helped”.

Yong-Hi comes with Kuervo and Yoo-Lan as the representatives from Tully Tribe. Five Generals with their representatives or Elder (like Captain Ramul of Water Tribe, Chul-Rang of Earth Tribe, Kan Tae Jun of Fire Tribe and Elder Son Mundok from Wind Tribe) follow in tow. They will discuss about what they, Kouka Kingdom who will cooperate with Tully Tribe from now on, will do about the Sen province and Emperor of Kai, the real threat for them from what they have been learning.

“I swear, you look like hell, son”, Yong-Hi flips her fan closed “do you even sleep and eat properly?”.

“yes, I am. Don’t worry, mother!?”, Soo Won lifts his hand and offers broad smile with the usual bright perkiness “it’s just... well, there’s a ton of jobs that I should take care of?!”.

Joo Doh crosses his arm before his chest, standing behind Soo Won and sending his threatening glare “no, you aren’t. Don’t you think I don’t know, Your Majesty, you—”.

Soo Won sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose “please, General Joo Doh. At least, I still have some of sleep time and eat my food”.

“speaking of which”, Joon Gi clears his throat “there’s someone in this meeting could explain how could my daughter disappear?”.

“relax, Joon Gi. Considering your daughter disappeared in the same time with the princess’ group, I guess she just came with them. Don’t worry, we will help you to find her—”, Geun Tae taps Joon Gi’s shoulder before looking to Tae Woo, Joo Doh and Kyo Ga over his shoulder “—and we will tell you once we find her. Right?”.

Tae Woo only shrugs it off “of course”.

Joo Doh and Kyo Ga exchange glances before Soo Won and Yong-Hi start the meeting. After they choose the new advisor of Hiryuu Castle and arrange the official peaceful reconciliation between them with Xing Kingdom and Tully Tribe.

“since we now know that my mother, Lady Yong-Hi or known as ‘Lady Titia’ from Tully Tribe, what you will do? To the Emperor of Kai”, Soo Won intertwines his fingers and leans his back on the chair “I will gladly give my aid as your back-up in case you want to conquer. You will get the throne as Northern Kai Emperor and he no longer become the threat for our family, both of us will get the advantage, uncle”.

“aggressive as usual”, Kouren snorts and crosses her arms before her chest “not that I don’t understand it, though... about how it felt to have grudge and want to take revenge”.

“but I agree with Queen Kouren this time”, Yong-Hi narrows her eyes, hiding her lower face with her fan “son, I understand what do you want to do and why, but I suggest you to ‘rest’ as recuperation for a while before start another war”.

“very nice offer, I guess my tribe wouldn’t mind if I took your offer”, Kuervo nods his head “but you don’t be afraid in case someone is going to take you down from your throne, nephew?”.

Yong-Hi smiles serenely “oh no, Kuervo. Of course, you wouldn’t dream of it, would you?”.

“you’re still terrifying and beautiful no matter how many years have passed by, older sister”, Kuervo feels the chilling on his nape but he plays it cool “of course, I wouldn’t dream of it. What I mean is another nephew of mine with his lover. Seems like he’s got Trina’s characters pretty well, even if he inherited his appearance from his father. Do you remember what Trina’s motto which made her getting as ‘Darkness Angel’ as her nickname, sister?”.

“like the hell I could forget about it”, Yong-Hi’s eyes turn softer, remembering what kind of people the three of them as long as she’s been watching them ever since their childhood “but just like Trina, that kid is too honorable and kind-hearted to do treason, ever. I don’t think he would move first and he would not do such a thing. He only would raise his weapon to his enemy in order to protect his precious people”.

Silence for a while before Yong-Hi flips her fan closed “no question, right? Then, we’re done for now and since you already know who is our real enemy, Kuervo, prepare yourself. We will tell you when the right time to move, but for now, let’s rest for a recuperation. Any objection?”.

With that, the meeting between the King with Five Tribe Generals is closed.

After the Five Tribe meeting is over, Soo Won goes to the back alley, welcomed by Ogi who frowning “my, my, you look like hell, Won”.

“please, don’t start to sound like my mother, Mr. Ogi”, Soo Won needn’t to avoid him again since no one will threat the old man’s safety like Keishuk. He sits in front of Ogi “how have you been?”.

“I’m doing fine, and about what you asked me... I’m so sorry, I haven’t found their location”.

“...I see”, Soo Won lowers his face further with those sad eyes before lifting his face, offering his usual gentle smile “very well, I guess I’ll go back, then. Please tell me anything as soon as possible, when you find information about them, no matter how little it is”.

“actually”, Ogi slides a letter, Lily’s handwriting Soo Won recognizes it “maybe because she knew you’d look for them, she sent a letter to inform their condition. Unfortunately, she sent it using pigeon so we do not know where she is now, what we know is only their condition and that girl, Lady Lily is with them”.

Next day, after Kouren’s group and the Generals go back to their territory when Joo Doh brings Yong-Hi back to her private residence, Soo Won realizes how empty and lifeless this place, Hiryuu Castle where he spent his time together with them. Not that no one around here, there are so many people in the Castle instead, but it feels so lonely without his friends and his family in this place. He’s so lost, thinking back of what Lily’s letter has told him. They’re still alive, but they’re in coma with unknown cause. Ever since the end of their war against Tully Tribe and Northern Kai, until Lily wrote that letter, they haven’t woken up, both Yona and Hak. Wandering aimlessly, Soo Won’s ended up on the throne room. Soo Won turns on the torches of King Hiryuu’s mausoleum before walking forward to the tomb in front of the carved Dragon on the wall, the one resembles with dragon on Zeno’s medallion. Usually, he isn’t the type of someone who will ever do this, because what he will do is against his late father’s belief, but he doesn’t care.

Soo Won drops to his knee and lowers his head further as he caressing the tomb where King Hiryuu’s body was being lied down on his last breath “I know we aren’t that good friends. I don’t even know whether you exist or not, but... if you really exist, just please... Yona and Hak, save them...”.

Suddenly, as his tears fall to the tomb beneath him, a light appears from inside the tomb and Soo Won narrows his eyes. That light turns into Sword, the one like Yona’s he remembers. Soo Won reaches out his hand and once he touches that Sword, he hears someone speaking into his head as bright yellow light envelops him.

_“it’s your Karma for your betrayal, Koryu!? You have been destined to be the King for your Kingdom, only to fix it and make sure everything which have been ruined, would be repaired before the Red Dragon claim back her throne along with her destined mate, be it as Dragon or human”._

When Soo Won opens his eyes, he arrives on the different place. Looking around, somehow Soo Won has this feeling, he feels strong Deja Vu from this place, like he had been here although he never came here. Sauntering the beautiful garden, he remembers what that voice was speaking about. What he knows about Koryu from Kaya’s scroll, Koryu is the Golden Dragon, hornless dragon emerging from sacred river, the guardian of the center of the universe and incarnation of the Emperor, symbol of imperial power.

“Hakura, wait?!”.

Soo Won snaps his head, he finds a couple kids playing on the garden, 8 years old raven-haired sapphire-eyed girl with 10 years old blonde-haired sapphire-eyed boy.

“eh? you are the one who said to me for not go easy on you, remember?”, little girl with raven hair and sapphire eyes sticks her tongue out to the blonde kid, mischievous sparks glinting on her eyes “come on, Shi-Won!? If you lost, you would get the punishment?!”.

The blonde one protests, out of breath “you’re too fast, Hakura!?”.

Hakura tilts her head to the side “no, I’m not. It’s just you’re too slow”.

Shi-Won squeaks “and you’re so mean!?”.

“aw, come on~ it’s just I’m smaller, no wonder I’m faster, right?”, Hakura giggles brightly before running again “the loser is gonna give away his dessert to the winner?!”.

Looking straight longingly to those children, Soo Won somehow feels nostalgic and yearning on his heart _“Hakura... don’t tell me she’s...”_.

* * *

Kouren and her group who ride back to Xing Kingdom, arrive on Mundok’s secret manor on the eastern mountain of Wind Tribe territory, one of his private residences after they ride their horses in a rush. Kaya and Ik-Su greet them because they already knew that they would arrive here, today.

“Kaya!?”, Tao hugs her before looking up “how are they doing?”.

Kaya asks them to follow her, leading them to where Yona and Hak are being lied down “they’re stable, for now. She didn’t lose much blood and it shouldn’t be too serious for her. Hak too, although many times Scar of Darkness appeared on his body, I and my husband could handle it but... they still haven’t woken up, and it’s been eight days”.

They arrive on the large room, enough from them all where Yona and Hak are still sleeping. Yun puts the wet rag across Hak’s forehead, he has a fever and Yona sleeps beside him, she still looks pale.

“honestly, this kind of reminded me with when the first time I met them after I found them under the cliff. Yona was crying mess, too afraid when Hak was dying. It’s just so weird... they’re here, still alive, they just sleep but it feels like they’re not even here, like they’ve gone far away...”, Yun clenches his fist “I wonder... will they wake up tomorrow? what should we do... if they don’t open their eyes anymore?”.

“ssh, Yun, you lacked sleep, go rest”, Kija encourages him, patting his head “believe on them, they just... they were hurt and they’re resting, they will wake up soon, for sure”.

Yun nods his head and apologizes, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Next second, they hear the bantering between Tae Woo and Lily as they come into this room after Tae Woo tether the horses.

Lily lifts her finger in affirmation “you seriously couldn’t tell my father, Tae Woo”.

Tae Woo walks into the room and sighs in resignation “I understand, it’s just... I mean, at least you could send a letter to tell him that you’re okay, right?”.

Lily stops and turns her back. She crosses her hands before her chest and rolls her eyes “fine then, as long as it doesn’t birng harm, which I mean, I hope it would not make my father trying to track to where we are right now, maybe I’ll do. Now, lend me your pigeon”.

Jae Ha can’t help it but tease them “glad to know both of you make it, lovebirds”.

Tae Woo and Lily turn their head to Jae Ha, scowling and yelling in unison “it’s not like what it looks like?!”.

That night (after they have decided to do sleepover) they share the same room where Hak and Yona are sleeping. Zeno peeks his surroundings with his eyes. Looks like everybody have been sleeping. Good. He shakes his wife awake and once Kaya’s awake, Kaya brings her Dragon Crystal out of her pocket.

“are you sure with this, Kaya?”.

“of course, this will help us to know what happened to Miss Yona and Hak”, Kaya turns her head to her husband “instead, Kaya’s worried about Zeno. Are you—”.

“sup, it’s alright, I know and I understand the risk”, Zeno puts his forefinger on her lips “Zeno even hopes that he would meet with his brothers when we go to that place”.

“what place?”.

Kaya and Zeno barely shriek when they hear Jae Ha’s voice.

Even if they haven’t answered his first question, Jae Ha continues “you know both of you can’t just leave us when you two want to do something that may help Yona dear and Hak, right?”.

When it’s clear that all of them haven’t slept yet, Kaya and Zeno explain that maybe they know the reason of why they sleep and haven’t woken up, also to where their soul have gone.

“this is just the same with when the late Queen lost to another realm when she was dying because she was trying to protect King Hiryuu and King Hiryuu had to go to another realm, to bring back her soul who had lost to another realm”, Zeno explains to them to laying back and holding hands “it’s easier to do when we’re sleeping. Our body will sleep, but our soul will leave our body for a while and we will arrive on the other realm”.

“and it’s my job to make sure that we’ll arrive on another realm?!”, Kaya chirps “but are you sure, that all of you want to come with us?”.

Gaining furious collective nods from them, Zeno and Kaya exchange glances with fond smile before they start. When they arrive on another realm like Zeno said, they arrive at the void, white place where they feel their body floating on the air. They find two Dragons are coiled, sleeping together while entangle each other’s bodies. Two people sleep on each of their body. The Red Dragon has Yona and red-haired man with so much resemblance with Yona sleeping on top of its body while the Darkness Dragon has Hak and raven-haired woman with so much resemblance with Hak sleeping on top of its body.

Zeno unconsciously cries in relief when he finds them, mostly because he finds two people he’s really missed the most, two people who sleep with Hak and Yona “...King Hiryuu, Queen Hakura”.

When Zeno want to touch them, Kaya’s dragon, Tenryu appears and brings them to where their soul are. They arrive on the familiar garden for Zeno which actually Hiryuu Castle on the past. Tenryuu confirms that Hak and Yona are re-living their past life right now, when the three of them were together without they even knew, that their bond have been started ever since a couple thousand years ago.


	15. Chapter 15

After Zeno confirms where they are, on the garden of Hiryuu Castle on the past, Kaya checks if no one of their member who left behind. Other than Yun and three other Dragon Warriors, Zeno and Kaya, Lily and Tae Woo also come with them with one reason, because they worry about Hak and Yona.

Looking up, Kaya rubs behind Tenryuu’s neck as Tenryuu wraps itself around Kaya’s neck after its size turns smaller “what do you mean with ‘re-living their past life’, Tenryuu?”.

“we’re back to when the three of them were together without they even knew, that their bond have been started ever since a couple thousand years ago”, Zeno smiles sadly and furrows his eyebrow “I guess... the reason of why Queen Hakura reincarnated as a man and King Hiryuu reincarnated as a woman when the three of them meet each other... because they want to forget the tragedy of a couple thousand years ago”.

“looks like living your life too long for these years have turned you become senile, huh?”.

Zeno snaps his head, his tears streaming down his face when he meets with his brothers, First Generation of Dragon Warriors “Guen... Abi... Shuten...”.

Guen is the first who approaching him, pulling him to his broad chest “stupid Zeno, the first thing that I want to do is smack your head, but...”.

Abi sighs before joining them, hugging Zeno’s right side “though I have prepared a mountain of gripes”.

“I even prepared myself to beaten you black and blue with my spear before lecturing you for not come to see us?!”, Shuten hugs Zeno’s left side, thinking back to all those years Zeno’s been going through alone “but if you’re crying mess like this before we do something, how could we even angry and scold you?”.

Yun, three other Dragon Warriors, Lily and Tae Woo are touched, teared up (or crying mess for Kija and Yun) even.

“brothers~”, Kaya smiles sweetly with threatening aura “what I told you before? Dare to lay your finger to hurt my husband, I’ll hate you”.

Guen as ‘good-older-brother-figure’, of course spoils Kaya. Still not releasing Zeno, Guen waves his hand to ask Kaya come to them. Once Kaya is nearby, Guen breaks the hug, lifting Kaya off the ground “of course?! We wouldn’t dream of it, little sister in law?!”.

Kaya laughs brightly at Guen’s usual affection “Guen?! You surprised me?!”.

“it’s only you, Guen. You’re the only one who spoil her too much, sappy”, Shuten retorts before pulling Kaya’s hand up to his lips “though, when we have this cute little sister in law, no wonder you want to—”.

Shuten’s words are cut off by Zeno’s fist which sending Shuten to the ground “dare to flirt with my wife next time, I’m gonna rip your dragon leg apart and make sure no more ‘next time’ flirting with my wife, asshole”.

Kaya blushes at the implication, cupping her red cheeks “aw, Zeno~ husband, you know Kaya wouldn’t feel anything towards another man, right? I only love you”.

Shuten rubs his back where Zeno has hit him, narrowing his eyes to Zeno and Kaya who kiss while hug each other’s body tightly “yeah, yeah... Why don’t you just look for a room to enjoy your time and being lovey-dovey?”.

“I warned you...”, Abi lifts his forefinger before caressing a blue bird who perches on his forefinger “...to not flirt with Ouryuu’s wife if you don’t want to get hit by him, pervert Greeny”.

Yun rolls his eyes, only to find Jae Ha face-palming “...I see, so the pervert side has been running in your heritage”.

Stare...

Yun feels chilling on his nape and he turns to Abi who keeps staring to him “...what?”.

“nope”, Abi turns his head, looking up to the blue sky, lost in thought “I just thought reincarnate means nothing when you can’t meet someone you want to meet with the most”.

Patting Abi’s shoulder, Shuten shakes his head “yeah, at least you’re not alone. I understand it”.

“let’s back to our business?!”, Kaya chirps, lifting her hand before furrowing her eyebrow “little brother Hak and Miss Yona haven’t woken up until now. Actually, where are their soul?”.

“here”, Abi tells them to follow him “and like we said, they’re re-living their past life in their comatose to find the answer of whatever questions they have”.

“before we continue”, Lily lifts her hand “shouldn’t you all introduce yourselves first?”.

Guen, Abi and Shuten blink their eyes, staring to Lily intently which earning Lily’s displeasure “what?! Is there something on my face?!”.

“fret not, Lady Lily. You’re still cute and beautiful like always”, Tae Woo covers his mouth. Crap, he just blurts it out “um, I mean...”.

Lily waves it off, blushing “ah, I understand. You are just used to it, I mean... sweet-talking like Jae Ha, right?”.

Tae Woo scowls at that “please don’t group me with that pervert green-haired”.

Guen tosses his fist to his palm “oh, we haven’t introduced ourselves, have we?”.

“huh... I guess it’s unnecessary because I bet they would know right away from our appearance”, pointing to Kija who teared up ever since they see three of them hugging Zeno, Abi blurts out “like how we know right away that he’s clearly your descendant, Guen. No one that emotional other than your descendant”.

Guen squawks “hey?!”.

That’s when they hear children’s voice. Except three First Generation Dragon Warriors, all of them ogle to familiar-looking children who playing hide and seek on this garden. There are three children, an oldest child, a boy with short blonde hair and sapphire eyes looking for two other younger kids who happen to be his cousin, two younger girls with long straight raven hair reaches their hip and similar mischievous sapphire eyes. When two girls hide behind the bushes, one of them gives away their hiding place with coming out of her hiding place. They follow these children with interest because their resemblance with their acquaintances.

* * *

The blonde protests to them “hey!? What kind of hide and seek we’re playing when you two don’t hide instead?!”.

One of two girls, the youngest between them, finds the baby bird falls from its nest, calling out two other kids and waving her hands “big sister Hakura?! Cousin Shi-Won?! Come here?!”.

“what is it, Zili?”, the older girl, Hakura approaches her before looking down to little bird on her sister’s palms “oh, you found a little bird? Poor little thing must have fallen off its nest”.

Looking up with worry on her eyes, Zili blinks her eyes “what should we do, big sister? The mother bird must be sad to if she lost her baby bird”.

Smiling down to her sister and patting her sister’s head, Hakura takes the baby bird “wait here, okay?”.

Shi-Won jaw-drops when Hakura has climbed the half of tree’s height, so fast “Hakura?! Get down and just leave it to me?! It’s dangerous to climb that high?!”.

Zili touches Shi-Won’s shoulder, shaking his head “you should have stopped her before she climbed, Shi-Won”.

Shi-Won deadpans “don’t act as if you’re older than me, Zili. I am still oldest between the three of us”.

“lemme see, I am 5, big sister Hakura 8 and yours 10 this year”, Zili counts with her tiny fingers “what’s the matter with that? You’re just older 5 years than me and 2 years than my big sister”.

“there, you’re safe now”, Hakura smiles when the mother bird chirps after she putting the baby bird back to its nest. Climbing down, her leg is slipped “ah?!”.

Both Zili and Shi-Won scream in afraid when Hakura falls off the tree but someone comes out of the tree line to catch Hakura before her body hits the ground.

“ops”, 15-years old curly red-haired man catches Hakura safely on his arms. He offers gentle, warm smile as he carrying her “are you okay?”.

Looking to his soft features, Hakura wonders if there’s a human so beautiful like him does exist “ah, yes!? thank you very much, sir?!”.

Hiryuu has been watching these kids ever since Zili has found the bird. Looking up to the tree before back to her, Hiryuu lifts his forefinger “well, I think—”.

Hakura lifts her hand “if you want to tell me that it’s improper for a girl to climb the tree, I’m off”.

So blunt, that’s what Hiryuu thinks which make him laughing.

Hakura scowls “what’s so funny?!”.

“sorry!? I mean... not that, what I want to tell you is...”, lifting his thumb pointing the tree, Hiryuu offers gentle smile “I think this tree is still too high for you, maybe you should try your luck to climb another tree, shorter than this one, or wait until you’re getting bigger a bit before climbing this one”, after dusting off the dirt and leaves on her clothes, Hiryuu reaches out his hand to slip her bangs behind her ear before he takes the leave on her hair “and it’s stuck”.

“kids, there you are?! I’ve been looking for you—”, a tall man with sharp sapphire eyes and short curly raven hair approaches them, but he drops one knee when he finds the crowned prince “prince Hiryuu?!”.

“please, rise”, once Hiryuu putting down Hakura to the ground, Hakura runs to that man just like Zili does first. After Shi-Won holds that man’s hand, Hiryuu offers fond smile “nice to meet you, Lord Shinogu. So, these kids came with you?”.

“my apologize, prince. Do they make a trouble for you?”.

Hiryuu has been busy on his study within the library nearby, so these kids appearance is welcomed and it’s entertaining him instead “no, I just thought it’s unusual for kids playing around here, so I checked”.

Zili tugs her father’s pants-leg, peeking from her father’s leg “...father, he is the prince?”.

Hakura hums “he doesn’t look that strong”.

“watch your mouth in front of the prince, young girl?!”, pushing his daughter’s head to bow her head in front of the prince, Shinogu bows his head “my sincerest apologize, M’Lord. She is my first daughter, Hakura and the shy girl who hides behind my leg is her little sister, Zili. The blonde one here is their cousin, my nephew Shi-Won”.

When they straighten their body, Shinogu realizes the leaves on his first daughter’s kimono.

“Hakura, you climbed the tree again, didn’t you?”, when he gets her flinch, he narrows his eyes “looks like you still need some lecture to become more proper Lady from your mother, young girl”.

Hakura whines “ew, no way!? I prefer to be punished by you to clean our dojo?!”.

Hiryuu lifts his hands, persuading him “please don’t scold her, Lord Shinogu. She only helped the fallen baby bird back to its nest and she fell when she climbing down, so I had to catch her”.

“no, needn’t to defend on her, prince. I know my daughter better. She’s a troublemaker—”.

“well, I’m so sorry for being a troublemaker who born as a girl and can’t become your heir!? If you really want a boy, why don’t you just adopt Shi-Won!?”, releasing her grip on her father’s hand, Hakura turns her back before running away “I hate you, noisy old man?!”.

“evil old man”, Zili points out and sticks her tongue out before running to chase after her sister “big sister, wait for me?!”.

“Hakura?! Zili?! Geez”, Shinogu grumbles about how hard raising girls rather than boys “and one more time, I apologize for showing something embarrassing in front of you, prince”.

“no problem, instead I thought it’s interesting because she’s quite lively”.

“forgive me, My Lord, but I guess ‘lively’ is not quite right...”.

“I prefer ‘high-spirited’, uncle”, Shi-Won rubs the back of his head after getting smacked “ow!”.

“at least, Zili is still controllable but Hakura is rebellious, mischievous and stubborn”.

“but aunt always complained that Hakura got that from you, uncle”.

“I will help to find her. When we’re back, please don’t scold her and please do remember one thing, Lord Shinogu. Maybe it’s not my place to say this, but next time, I suggest you to make sure you scold her with softer way or scold her when no one watching it, she would think you despise or humiliate her in front of other people and other people will underestimate her, with you scold her in front of stranger”, Hiryuu thinks back on Hakura’s expression when Hakura patting Zili’s head and putting down the bird “Hakura is a girl, after all. She’s still too young to understand this, but she will turn into woman as she’s grown up and she will understand her role eventually. Woman usually grown up faster than her real age. From what I see, she still has some good quality as a woman. You, or maybe her mother, should have known it far better than me”.

“I wonder if I’m too hard on her. I just tried to not spoil her, because she’s my first daughter and I would choose her as my successor”, Shinogu sighs, thinking back to the condition on his clan “I and my wife do not have a son, so my little brother keeps pushing me to take concubine or take Shi-Won as my successor but I choose Hakura as my successor. It’s not only because of her being my first daughter, but because I know her quality”.

“then tell her, I believe she will glad and it will help her to get more confidence on herself. Looks like she doesn’t fully have faith on herself”, Hiryuu starts walking away, looking behind over his shoulder “and, it’s alright to spoil your daughter sometimes”.

When Hiryuu and Shinogu decide to disperse, Shi-Won decides to come with Hiryuu.

* * *

“this was the first time the three of them met each other. King Hiryuu was only 15 years old and had been prepared to rule as a crowned prince, to take over his parent’s place. Queen Hakura was only 8 years old, she visited Castle along with her father and her cousin”, Guen shakes his head with nostalgic smirk “I was only ordinary soldier who older 5 years than the prince back then. The first time I met the Queen, her little sister and her cousin, because King Hiryuu asked me to help him looking for Queen Hakura and her sister, Lady Zili”.

Abi deadpans “I guess it’s hard to say that you’re only ordinary soldier when your father is the strongest General, Guen”.

“um, let me clarify something here...”, Tae Woo lifts his shaking finger “so... Lord Hak is reincarnation of Queen Hakura, princess Yona is reincarnation of King Hiryuu, but Shi-Won and Zili... don’t tell us...”.

Shuten smirks cheekily but it’s Kaya who blurt it out “yeah, Lady Lily is reincarnation of Lady Zili and King Soo Won is reincarnation of young lord Shi-Won”.

“so Hak is my older brother...!?”, Lily jaw-drops before shaking her head “err, I mean, my older sister in my previous life?! And I was little sister of King Hiryuu’s Queen?!”.

“no wonder you’re so bold”, Tae Woo gets hit by Lily on the head “ow”.

Shuten grins broadly “oh, wait until you see it yourself, with who you’re ended up with, young Lady~”.


	16. Chapter 16

Even if they disperse, looking for two girls on the huge castle is challenge itself. In the halfway, they meet with brunette-haired Azure-eyed soldier with two familiar kids, a short-messy-raven-haired sapphire-eyed boy and a long-straight-blonde-haired Azure-eyed boy, they look like around Zili’s age.

That young soldier is Guen, firstborn son of the strongest General on their Kingdom. Guen bows his head and body lowly to Hiryuu when he sees the young prince approaching them “Your Highness”.

Hiryuu asks him to raise his head “and who are these, Guen?”.

Guen introduces these kids “raven-haired boy is Tang-Hui and the blonde one is Han-Tae. They are non-identic twin brother, my cousin who just lost their parent. Some villages on the border had gotten an epidemic and one of those villages is where they lived, but we reassure you, they didn’t have the disease. From now on, they will stay with my family because my father adopted them”.

“you have my condolences, kids”, Hiryuu says to Tang-Hui and Han-Tae before telling Guen about what happened “that’s why, we’re looking for his cousin, two noble girls with matching long straight raven hair and sapphire eyes. Have you seen them?”.

Tang-Hui and Han-Tae exchange glances with mischievous glint before they reach out their hand to Shi-Won and Hiryuu, telling them that they have seen those girls.

Tang-Hui sighs and rolls his eyes when looking to Shi-Won’s tilted head in confusion “give us something as the payment”.

“yeah, we will show you the way— OW!?”, Han-Tae rubs the back of his head “what is it, old man?”.

“what’s wrong? it’s only natural to get the reward for doing something for the noble—”, Tang-Hui rubs his head, protesting before shielding his head and crying out “don’t hit our head again!?”.

“don’t call me old man!? I’m not that old?!”, true enough, Guen only four years older than Hiryuu. Guen bows his head, forcefully pushing the twin to bow their heads “my apologize for their rudeness, prince”.

“now, now, please don’t use violence against them. They are just kids”, Hiryuu waves his hand before he takes two candies from his pocket “want some candies?”.

Tang-Hui and Han-Tae take the candies thankfully.

“now, could you show us to where the young little ladies?”.

They nod their head before they lead them to the large tree where little girl that they recognize as Zili is indeed there, sitting on the large tree roots. The twin, Tang-Hui and Han-Tae swear they have seen Zili with Hakura there but they can’t find Hakura around here, unless...

Guen, the twin and Shi-Won try pestering Zili but Zili closes her mouth.

This time, Hiryuu gives a red-bean steamed-bun (which he takes out of nowhere) for Zili “now, where is your sister?”.

Zili gladly eats the red-bean steamed-bun before lifting her finger up, pointing above and they hear very clearly, Hakura shouts from above “Zili?! You traitor!?”.

Hiryuu looks up and catches a glimpse of blue purplish kimono “Little Lady, I still can see your kimono from under here”.

Guen jaw-drops, looking up in wonder “how could she climb up that high?”.

Shi-Won facepalms, he’s rather used with this “again”.

Hakura scowls before she starts crawling behind “Zili, wait till I get down and—”.

“oh, no. You won’t be able to get me, sister. I will use my special movement in martial arts that I learned from Shi-Won”, Zili jumps from the tree roots before she starts running away “a thousand stride!?”.

Hiryuu and Guen drop their head further while the twin laugh hardly when they hear Hakura curses from above the tree.

“on another word, she is just running away, right?”, Tang-Hui winces when something hit the back of his head “OW!”.

Zili puts both hand on her hip “I am not running away. Retreat to save our dear life is also one of war tactics”.

Looking down to the slipper on the ground and rubbing the back of his head, Tang-Hui realizes Zili just threw one of her slippers to his head “hey! A proper lady is not supposed to throw their slipper to a man like that!?”.

“you are a man?”, Zili rolls her eyes playfully before reaching out her hand “give it back to me, then”.

“you are also not a lady but a brat”, once again, Tang-Hui gets Zili’s other slipper, this time right on his face “ow!”.

“use whatever you have as a weapon on the war. That’s what I learned”, Zili covers her mouth, giggling before sticking her tongue out “and you winced just because of my slipper? weak”.

“I warn you to use your special movement, your ‘thousand stride’, Lady”, Tang-Hui cracks his knuckles and warns “on three. Run”.

“no, you won’t get me because I bet you’re slow~”, Zili sticks her tongue out before running away when Tang-Hui glares to her with dangerous aura and starts to chase after her “see you again, big sister, Shi-Won?!”.

Hakura waves her hand “good luck, sister”.

From below, Shi-Won realizes this will be hard when Hakura pulls this stunt because she’s mad and have a fight with her father but he has to try “Hakura, just get down and let’s go back to Uncle!? He’s not mad anymore”.

Hakura doesn’t believe her cousin, of course “NO”.

Shi-Won sighs loudly “oh no, she’s on her stubborn mode again”.

For minutes Guen tries his best to cajole the young Lady to get down and he surrenders “I am not going to win this, am I? What should we do, prince?”.

Hiryuu caresses his chin before looking up “Little Lady, you’re not fully mad to your father, right? You just feel upset, because you think your father don’t believe you”.

“because it’s the fact, right?!”, Hakura shouts back before she mumbling “...and it’s not fair at all, why do women are not allowed and always be limited for many things, unlike men!?”.

Hiryuu offers his usual gentle smile, pointing down “first, how about you climb down the tree so we can talk more properly?”.

 _“in the end, we come back to that again, huh?”_ , Hakura rolls her eyes “is there no one telling you that you are an airhead?”.

Hiryuu deadpans “it’s so mean to hear it coming from 9 years old little girl that I thought as little angel who had fallen from the heaven when I caught her”.

Hakura blushes before she admits it out loud “...I can’t climb down”.

Guen deadpans “how could you climb up that high, then?”.

Hiryuu reaches out his hands “don’t worry, I will catch you again, just jump”.

Hakura hesitantly looks down and bites her lower lip before she jumps and Hiryuu catches her.

Like Hiryuu has figured out when he has seen how stiff her movement, Hiryuu finds out that her ankle is sprained, there’s even bruises from bluish tint on her ankle which starts to have a bump “now, let’s treat your sprained ankle”.

Hakura keeps her poker face, trying to be looked innocence “it doesn’t hurt at all”.

“huh? Is that so?”, Shi-Won narrows his eyes, he doesn’t believe it and smacks her ankle.

Hakura bites back a wince of pain and curses inwardly, thinking she will make Shi-Won pay for this as tears start to brimming on her eyes “it... doesn’t... hurt...”.

Shi-Won lifts his forefinger with accusing tone “liar!? just say it hurt when it’s hurt?!”.

“like he said, you should have told us it’s hurt if it’s really hurt”, Hiryuu sighs, carrying her on his arms after asking Guen to take the first aid kit “look, it starts turning blue and swollen. Let’s treat it”.

In the halfway back to the gazebo near the library where they have met with Hiryuu just now, they hear two kids coming, one carrying another who crying. Looks like Tang-Hui successfully catches Zili but he, somehow, has to carry Zili back here.

“stop crying. It’s annoying, you know?”, Tang-Hui grumbles as he carrying Zili on his back “and this is what you get when you’re being disrespect to someone older than you”.

Somehow, Zili manages to stop her sobbing to ask how old Tang-Hui but when she knows that Tang-Hui is only a year older than her, she tilting her head “you’re only a year older than me”.

Tang-Hui rolls his eyes, looking behind over his shoulder “do you want me to drop you to the ground?”.

Not like his words, Tang-Hui doesn’t drop her to the ground despite how annoying she is. When they re-group with Han-Tae, Shi-Won, Guen, Hakura and Hiryuu on the gazebo, Guen is about to yell at him for make Zili crying but Zili explains to them that she fell and she’s crying due to the bleeding on her knees and Tang-Hui helped her despite his grumbling.

Zili bows his head to Tang-Hui after Guen treats her leg “thank you, for helping me. I was wrong so I’m sorry for calling you weak”.

 _“crap, can she stop being cute?”_ , Tang-Hui scratches his cheek, avoiding eye contact “well... I think I don’t hate you at all...”.

Zili waves her hand and Tang-Hui comes closer to her.

As thanks, Zili kisses his cheek before whispering near his ear “I like you”.

Tang-Hui freezes with face as red as tomatoes.

When Shinogu comes to pick them all, Shinogu has no choice but to carry Zili and Hakura like sack of potatoes because they have their legs injured.

Zili exclaims when Shinogu carrying her “papa!? I like Tang-Hui?! Could you make me as his bride? Or take him as my husband?”.

All of them freeze and Hakura has to cover her mouth to prevent her burst into laughter after seeing how funny their face.

Shinogu shakes his head and scowls “no, you’re still too young, my young girl. You should wait until you’re getting much OLDER. I don’t want to hear about this from you two until you’re old enough, got it?”.

Hakura swings her uninjured leg, protesting “father!? I didn’t say anything?!”.

After Shinogu goes with his children and nephew to their room, Tang-Hui declares “I want to marry with her someday”.

Guen and Han-Tae snap their head “EH?!”.

* * *

Guen shakes his head “and~ just like what he said, 16 years later Tang-Hui really married with Lady Zili”.

“okay, just clarify me if I’m wrong”, Yun pinches the bridge of his nose “so, am I right to assume that Tae Woo is reincarnation of Tang-Hui and Han Dae is reincarnation of Han Tae?”.

“congratulation, you’re right”, Abi shakes his hand “you’re really genius and smart no matter on which era you’re born”.

Yun jaw-drops when the others fall into mad laughter (except for blushing Tae Woo and mortified Lily) “I am right?!”.

Meanwhile they have seen this, Soo Won, Yona and Hak have met with their Dragon-self and they accept their Dragon-self’s offer to witness what make them descending to the Earth with re-living their past-life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have decided to go backward a bit and see what happened to when the Dragons descending to the Earth from another point of view, which is coming from Hak, Yona and Soo Won on next chapter. See you again~


	17. Chapter 17

What Yun and others (Lily, Tae Woo and three other Dragon Warriors) who come with the Original, First Generation Dragon Warriors (Guen, Abi, Shuten and Zeno) and Kaya to find out what happened a couple thousand years ago on Hiryuu’s era, what they know is Yona and Hak re-living their past lives, that’s why they haven’t woke up yet. Unbeknownst by them, Soo Won has joined Yona and Hak to re-living their past lives. On their dreamscape, three of them meet with their past-self and Dragon-self and they accept the offer to witness what make them descending to the Earth with re-living their past-life. Starting from how they descend to the earth.

* * *

**First : Hiryuu (Hiryuu to Yona)**

Yona looks around, she is sitting on the most beautiful flower garden she has ever seen “okay, where am I? I’m not dead yet, right?”.

“of course not, dear”, Hiryuu wraps his arms around Yona’s waist, settling her on his lap before putting the flower crown on her head “this is so-called dreamscape, the landscape of your dream. It does fit you”.

Yona giggles, this is not first time she’s dreaming of Hiryuu. She also has a similar dream when she was kidnapped to Northern Kai Empire by Gobi. Yona looks around, usually Hiryuu comes with that beautiful woman but this time, he’s alone.

Looking up to Hiryuu, Yona asks “Hiryuu, where is Hakura?”.

“well, she’s... rather busy on her own business”, Hiryuu shrugs before looking down with his usual gentle smile “do you like her?”.

“I missed her”, Yona mumbles, leaning the back of her head on Hiryuu’s chest “she’s kind, charming and beautiful. Kind of reminds me with my mother but her piercing blue, Sapphire eyes really resembled with Hak’s. I love it. Also, I admire her because she’s so strong and graceful at the same times. It’s cute when she’s bantering with Guen, Abi and Shuten. Just like witnessing Hak and my Dragons”.

“...nee, Yona”, Hiryuu looks down sadly, he doesn’t sure yet, to tell her about her past life but this is needed “would you like to know what happened when you lived your life as me? As Hiryuu and the reason of why ‘we’ descended down to the Earth?”.

“...if you think it’s needed, I’ll see it”, Yona trails off before nodding her head “but wait... we?”.

“yes, we”.

Yona gasps when seeing a Red Dragon recoils itself under her and Hiryuu. The Red Dragon snorts, fire coming out of its nostril. While she and Hiryuu sitting on its lap, Red Dragon recites how he was born of magma.

Yona asks her Dragon-self “then, why did you descend to the Earth, even turning into human?”.

Her dragon-self falls silent, even Hiryuu bursts out into laughter before Hiryuu chuckles “oh, I apologize, but the story was rather stupid, I guess”.

They see Seven Dragons flying on the sky, floating above the clouds like playing. The largest and oldest Dragon is Ouryuu. The second largest Dragon with size a bit smaller than Ouryuu, has the most beautiful colors of scales, the colors of rainbow after the rain. She is Tenryuu, Ouryuu’s wife. Smaller than them, there are two Dragons with the same size because they are twin, Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu.

Yona looks excited with her sparkling eyes “really? I don’t expect them to be twin?! Kija and Jae Ha always fight, after all”.

“I understand that. Guen and Shuten always fought using their fists while when it came to Abi, Shuten always argued with him”, Hiryuu smiles brightly, pointing to the vision “back to the main business, after the five of them, I was born so no wonder if my size was smaller than them”.

Seiryuu is older than Hiryuu and closest to him in age, no wonder their size doesn’t too different. There are two younger Dragons than Hiryuu (from how they are smaller than Hiryuu in the Dragon form), they are twin Dragons too, Ankokuryuu and Koryuu. Ankokuryuu has dark scales like the darkest night with eyes as red as blood. Koryuu has golden scales, only a bit paler than Ouryuu and it has a pair of green eyes. Also, Koryuu is hornless Dragon, unlike Ouryuu and the others who have horns. Somehow, Koryuu reminds Yona with Soo Won.

One day, Ankokuryuu and Koryuu join Hiryuu to watch over the human beings, again. It’s no secret at all that Hiryuu really feels attached to human beings and already has affection towards them. As his youngest siblings, Ankokuryuu and Koryuu will join Hiryuu due to their curiousity, ignoring their older brother’s yammering (usually Ryokuryuu or Hakuryuu). Seiryuu doesn’t care, or it just doesn’t like the noisy so it has never complained about it. For Tenryuu, she always has the calmest attiture, rather carefree even, why should she complain about it when they feel happy with it?

Who know what has gotten into the oldest and usually the wisest dragon, but that day Ouryuu crosses its hands before its chest, telling Hiryuu “hmph, if you like them that much, why don’t you join them and be one of them?”.

Just from the sparks on the Red Dragon’s eyes, Ankokuryuu and Koryuu know this is not good at all, at least for them.

Like they have predicted, their older brother with red scales shouts in delightful “that’s brilliant idea?!”.

Both Ankokuryuu and Koryuu sigh heavily, shaking their head in unison “here we go”.

Seiryuu face-palms “oh, my”.

Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu protest in unison, even attempt to hit Ouryuu with its tail (by Hakuryuu) which easily dodged by Ouryuu “why should you be the one who bring it up, Ouryuu?!”.

Yona trails off, looking incredulously to sheepish Hiryuu and Red Dragon “...seriously?”.

When Hiryuu descends to the the earth at dawn, he finds a woman praying in front of the shrine, begging to the God to have a child. Ouryuu and Tenryuu tell him to come into that woman’s womb because she is the fittest candidate to be ‘his mother’ on this world. She is kind, big-hearted and high-spirited Queen of the certain Kingdom, loved by her people. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have the child yet and her husband is too stubborn to ever take a concubine just to bear his child. The King doesn’t have the heart to hurt her, thus he never considers to take a concubine although they do need a heir. The Royalty couple visit shrine on a village belongs to Dragon Riders Clan and the head Clan of Dragon Riders Clan at that time, Mun-Seok tells them to pray at the dawn because his daughter-in-law, Mei-Shin, Shinogu’s wife telling him so.

Surprisingly, Hiryuu appears in front of them after they pray on the shrine and they make a pact. Hiryuu wants to descend to the Earth as human but he needs human vessel to bear him, they can have child like what they have been wanting all along this time so the couple agree to Hiryuu’s condition to let him come into the Queen’s womb. Before Hiryuu comes into her womb, he asks their name and the royalty couple who is going to be his parent, introduce themselves as King Il-Nam and Queen Kashina. King Il-Nam and Queen Kashina go back to their palace and they are really happy when they know Kashina is pregnant.

Only a year after they have gone to Dragon Riders Clan’s village to pray on their shrine, they have their heir, a boy with curly red hair and amethyst orbs which they give name Hiryuu. Born as prince means he has luxurious, extravagant life. Although, sometimes his lineage will be questioned because of his red hair that no match with his parent at all, except his Amethyst orbs which resemble with his mother’s. His life starts turning upside down ever since he has witnessed his mother’s death. Queen Kashina is killed by rebels, that’s what people say and believe. Hiryuu knows it’s his uncle’s doing, Yu Hon. Unfortunately, he hasn’t had the power and position that strong enough to pass a judgement. He doesn’t his father, Il-Nam, because he doesn’t want if his father is in danger too and who know, Hiryuu doesn’t certain if his father will believe him.

Everything’s changed when Hiryuu turns into 16 years old that night. He comes into his father’s chamber, only to find his father’s corpse. Lifting his head up, Hiryuu finds Yo-Han, Yu Hon’s son, his cousin has killed his father right in front of his eyes “...what are you doing?”.

“your father will not open his eyes anymore. I killed him”, Yo-Han lifts his bloodied sword with mocking glare “uncle wanted to choose you, the mongrel as his heir? Ridiculous. I and my father can’t let a bastard like you ruling this Kingdom. After all, no one will love, cherish or respect you. If not because of your position as prince, people outside there will not serve you”.

“then who? Who deserve to be the King?”, Hiryuu pulls out his sword out of its sheath “you killed your King to usurp the throne and you think yourself worthy to be the King? I am not going to let you or uncle, your father to become the King. You two only will lead this Kingdom to destruction”.

Yo-Han lifts his sword, swinging his sword to fight against Hiryuu. Hiryuu grabs his collar, throwing him to outside. Guen and three other soldiers are shocked to find the King Il-Nam is dead and prince Hiryuu is fighting against Yo-Han who has killed the King Il-Nam. On the courtyard, Hiryuu claims Yo-Han’s life, decapitate him before demanding the soldiers to find Yu Hon as soon as possible. However, Yu Hon has run away.

Hiryuu is crowned as the King on his 16 years old to take over his father’s place.

“King Hiryuu”.

Turning his head, Hiryuu finds Shinogu approaching him, giving him congratulation from his clan “also... I want to discuss about something with you, regarding my first daughter”.

“your first daughter?”.

Of course, Hiryuu remembers her. Cute girl who bluntly told him that she likes his hair and how she had pinched his cheeks just to check on how soft his skin before commenting about how beautiful he is as a man. It successfully brought him into laughter.

Covering his mouth, Hiryuu clears his throat “ah, sure... that energetic little girl. How is she? I didn’t see her for a long time”.

Shinogu’s face falls to deep frown “well... she’s really sick when I left home due to my job. I wonder if I can ask help for your doctor?”.

“she’s sick? What is her illness, if I may know? Does it really bad?”.

Not too long after their conversation, they hear someone’s coming “Lord Shinogu?!”.

Hiryuu and Shinogu turn their head, looking to the blonde-haired teenager with hazel eyes, panting after his mad dash.

“Zeno?”, Shinogu approaches him after introducing one of his messenger, Zeno to Hiryuu “what’s wrong, Zeno?”.

Zeno beams up “Lady Mei-Shin, your wife, she sent letter to tell you that the little Lady... Lady Hakura’s awake?!”.

Hiryuu can see the relief and yearning on Shinogu’s eyes. He touches his shoulder, offering warm smile “I don’t know what happened, but I hope she will get well soon. Just go home, see her”.

Shinogu smiles, bowing his body and Zeno follows his lead before they quickly go back to their village.

Somehow, Yo-Han’s words ringing on his head _“after all, no one will love, cherish or respect you. If not because of your position as prince, people outside there will not serve you”_.

Hiryuu narrows his eyes, does it even true?

Don’t know what’s gotten into him, Hakura’s words are ringing on his head this time _“don’t listen to what they said. They just envy you because you have such beautiful hair and good-looking”_.

Hiryuu only smiled at that _“is that so? Thank you very much for your compliment, I guess”_.

Looking up, Hiryuu hopes he still can meet with her someday and hopefully, he can fulfill his promise to Shinogu “I hope you’re gonna be alright, Hakura”.

For now, let’s just focus on what should he do as the King. That’s what Hiryuu tell to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Second : Ankokuryuu (Hakura to Hak)**

_“where is this?”_ , Hak finds himself floating on the air of the void, pitch black place. He knows nothing of direction., in the middle of cold, freezing and suffocating darkness. Curling into ball, Hak turns into child who closing his eyes and ears _“no... I don’t want to remember it...”_.

Despite his protest, Hak feels someone tugging his hand. It’s his older sister Kaya.

“don’t look behind?! Keep running, Hak?!”.

It’s a mistake, as curious child as he is, Hak turns his head and he witnesses it all, how his mother holding spear to fight against the soldiers along with his father, but both are killed by Li Hazara and Yu Hon. Hak turns his head forward, looking at Kaya who gets scratched on her shoulder by an arrow before his hand is slipped from hers as she falls to the river, separated from his older sister. Like what he has heard from Kaya, their clan members’ decapitated heads including their parent’s, have been disguised as the victims of war with Xing Kingdom 17 years ago.

 _“it hurt... it hurt me so much that I want to forget it and I don’t want to remember it again...”_ , Hak feels himself being pulled down, going under deeper to the darkness. Some of hands even wrapping themselves around his body and covering his mouth, he feels like his energy starts drained from his body as he feels sleepy and cold _“...am I going to die alone like this?”_.

“don’t disturb him?!”, a pair of hands wrapping itself around his body from behind as the darkness starts to dissipate from himself. When Hak looks behind, he finds a beautiful woman with long straight raven hair and those brilliant, sapphire blue eyes “come with me”.

Hak feels strange vibes from her that make him feeling attached to her and can’t let her hand’s go “...who are you?”.

She smiles to Hak “your another-self, my name is Hakura”.

Hak sees the vision of his past-self as Hakura from Dragon Riders Clan.

* * *

Hakura is the oldest daughters of the head clan, Shinogu with his wife, Mei-Shin. She has two younger sisters (well, she and Zili don’t know yet that she will have a little sister when the third child is still on her mother’s womb). When she’s 9 years old, Hakura wonders what make her mother crying and sad. Hakura just knows that her mother has been crying because she can’t produce a son, she can’t give a heir for her husband yet, thus it makes some nobleman (including her petty uncle that she dislike, Kei-Ro) to mock her or noblewomen have a pity on her.

“just if their oldest child can summon the Dragon... maybe people will not be that insolent towards Lady Mei-Shin”.

“but Lady Hakura is only 9 years old, she’s still too young to able to summon the dragon”.

 _“it means normally, children around my age usually can’t summon the Dragon but... if I can call Dragon despite my young age, I can protect my family better. I can make father proud of me. Most of all, mother will not be sad and people will not underestimate her again, right?”_ , Hakura hides under the bushes when she hears conversation between those young mothers. Covering her mouth, Hakura smiles mischievously when an idea comes to her head. The day after tomorrow night, her father has said he will go to patrol on the woods with his subordinates so she can leave her room after her mother checks on her _“that night I’m gonna summon the Dragon”_.

Although, Zili accidentally walks in to her room when Hakura is about to leave her room “...wait, where’d you go, big sister?”.

Hakura curses, sitting on the ledge “crap”.

Zili (6 years old) follows her older sister because she’s worried “big sis~ big sister~ are you sure with this all? Are you really gonna summon the Dragon? Father, Grandma and Master said we have not allowed to summon the Dragon yet and we only can summon the Dragon once we are mature at our 16 years old~ if we summon the Dragon before that, what will happen?”.

“thus I’m gonna find out, no matter what you say, I’m gonna summon the Dragon tonight”, Hakura hears from their Master, teacher and priest in  Ik-Sul that they are not allowed to go to outside at night because it’s sacred night so all of the children should go to sleep while the adults will go patrol “if you’re afraid, just go back to home and sleep”.

“I am not?!”, Zili puffs her cheeks before lifting her hands up, swinging her hands to Hakura “I will come with you to watch you?! but why should you summon the Dragon, big sister?”.

Hakura sighs, her sister is really talkative like usual, though she doesn’t too mind thanks to her cuteness “...I overheard the conversations between mother’s friends, that maybe mother will not be sad and people will not be so insolent towards her if I can summon the Dragon despite my young age. I am the oldest, so it’s only natural for me to summon the dragon”.

Zili knows it’s been their clan’s tradition that the firstborn children (mainly son) of every family have to summon Dragon once they have turned into an adult “but what if—”.

“and mother’s pregnant, don’t forget. What if our sibling is a girl again? I have a hunch feeling that those jerks, including that old man Kei-Ro will talk bad about mother for not able give the heir to father. With me summon the Dragon, I will give a proof to them that doesn’t matter we born as girl or boy, we still can make our parent proud of us”, Hakura turns to face Zili with her determination, steeled-gaze despite her rosy chubby cheeks and childish features “Zili, don’t you want to see our parent be happy?”.

Zili trails off “...fine, but I’m going with you, but why tonight?”.

“because Master said tonight is special. Tonight is super moon where the full moon will reach the closest distance with the Earth”, Hakura chuckles “it’s not late yet to just go back to home, really”.

Zili’s persisted to follow her sister. Although, what happens tonight is something inevitable also not being expected to happen at all by her family. When they arrive on the platform near the sacred koi pond, after asking Zili to just wait on the safe place, few meters from the platform, Hakura sits on the altar above the platform where people of her Clan usually pray or summon the Dragons. She takes a deep breath, lifting her hands in praying position.

Meanwhile from above, on the Heaven, Ankokuryuu sits on the cloud. She (yes, Ankokuryuu is female) has been watching human beings like her older brother, Hiryuu did. More or less, she understands about why does her older brother have love and affection grown up within him which made him desdencing to the earth. Another reason is to watch over how’s Hiryuu doing. At least he’s doing well, but she’s worried sick. Her body has grown up so big, barely can reach Ouryuu’s size and be rival with Tenryuu’s size. It’s because of growing darkness on the earth. Darkness is her main source energy. Every human beings have their own darkness within their heart, no matter how small it is. With darkness spreading on the earth, she has no problem because it’s what make her stronger and bigger. However, she feels afraid of what might happen to her brother. Thus, she has been searching for a vessel that fit for her as her avatar discreetly. She has decided it, she is gonna descend to the earth secretly (or else, her brothers and sister aren’t going to permit her). And here it is, Ankokuryuu finds her favorite human. Little girl who tries to summon the Dragon, not because she wants their power, considering she doesn’t desire for the power of God, she only depends on her own power but realizing her own limit as human, she tries to put the faith on God’s fate.

Ankokuryuu smirks, she has decided _“this human will do, she will become my vessel”_.

“you want to go, too?”.

Ankokuryuu looks behind, it’s only her twin “so it’s you, Koryuu?”.

Koryuu doesn’t budge “you’re gonna descend to the Earth as well?”.

“yes, tell our brothers and sister that I’m sorry, but I have to go”.

Ignoring her twin’s desperate call, Ankokuryuu descends to the Earth. Looking up, Hakura sees the full moon on the sky that has golden color with yellowish sparks at first, turning to blue color with dim silver sparks before it finally turns into red like blood.

Standing from her position, Hakura reaches out her hand, she thinks this Dragon with dark scales as night, is really beautiful “...you are...?”.

“you tried to summon the Dragon, right?”, from the corner of its eyes, Ankokuryuu realizes Zili hiding on the bushes but pay her no mind “I heard your pray and I am going to become your Dragon from now on, my Mistress”.

“but I am not your Master”, Hakura shakes her head “I want to befriend with you as my guardian, so I can protect my family better”.

“actually, I come down here also to find and protect my family. How about you borrow your body to me, so I can find him and protect him while you can use my power to protect your family?”.

Hakura nods her head feverishly “deal”.

Shinogu and his subordinates have witnessed how the full moon tonight have changed into three colors, but two latter aren’t predicted at all. Ik-Sul has told him to go to the shrine, more exactly on the platform near Cherry Blossom trees garden in front of the sacred pond. When they arrive there, they are shocked to see Ankokuryuu going into Hakura’s body, possessing Hakura’s body.

“sister?!”, Zili cries out, reaching her hands to Hakura who collapses to the wooden floor of the platform. She gasps when looking at black bruises littering all over her sister’s body and trying to shake her awake “sister, wake up?! Sister?!”.

Shinogu rushes to his daughters’ side “Zili?!”.

Looking up with her teary-eyed, Zili feels relief and dread at the same time “father?”.

“calm down, your sister’s gonna be alright. I’m not going to let something happen to her. For now, let’s go home”, carrying unconscious Hakura on his hands after wrapping his cloak around her body, Shinogu asks his friend, Ik-Sul to carry Zili “and Kei-Ro, please call Abi”.

Shinogu rushes to their tribe’s manor “Mei-Shin, our daughter?!”.

Mei-Shin who just arrives on the front door at her husband’s unexpected home-coming, shocked to see the state of her daughters in “Hakura?!”.

Kei-Ro comes with blonde-haired teenager with azure orbs, Abi to large room on the head clan’s manor. He is still Hakura’s relatives, Hakura’s cousin who just finished his school as doctor. Crouching beside his cousin’s bed, Abi starts with checking on her vitals and he frowns deeply “...she’s burning up and the black bruises littering all over her body isn’t normal either. What happened?”.

“father, mother, we’re so sorry?! I’m so sorry...”, Zili hiccups, sobbing violently “I should have... stopped big sister...”.

After Zili tells them the full story (once she gets herself together), Mei-Shin and Shinogu feel like they have failed their daughter, blaming themselves to not able to protect her. Mun-Seok who brings his wife, Okiku to here, asking them to not blaming themselves. Kei-Ro asks his oldest son, Jong-Oh to take care of Zili and Shi-Won who comes here after he has heard the commotion from the living room, leaving only Kei-Ro and Abi with Shinogu, Mei-Shin, Mun-Seok, Okiku and Ik-Sul. Okiku is the high priestess, Ik-Sul’s Master and of course, Hakura’s grandmother.

Okiku touches Hakura’s head, retreating her hand immediately after she feels how hot she is “it can’t be... Hakura has fully accepted ‘Ankokuryuu’, we can no longer remove it from her body”.

Shinogu feels dread sneaking on his chest “no way... my daughter can no longer be saved!?”.

Mei-Shin shakes her head and cries harder, clenching her fist on her chest and holding on her husband’s sleeves “mother, please... please, save her... I don’t mind even if it means I have to trade my life with her, but please... I don’t want to lose my daughter...”.

“don’t be so eager to offer your life, Mei-Shin. Besides Hakura’s body is serving as Ankokuryuu’s vessel. Luckily, Hakura is a child, her soul is still pure and innocence. Her soul hasn’t been tainted by darkness”, Okiku looks down to Hakura sadly, caressing her head “however, Hakura is still too young, thus her body starts deteriorating. Her body is still not strong enough to bear such powerful force of Ankokuryuu. We don’t have time. We have to seal Ankokuryuu before her body no longer able to bear Ankokuryuu’s power. Her body is just like Pandora Box. Once the seal is broken, unless she can control Ankokuryuu and her body is strong enough to bear Ankokuryuu, she’s going to die. To prevent that, we need someone who able to diminish the darkness in her body with his fire”.

Shinogu frowns “his?”.

“yes, someone with red hair like blazing fire”, Okiku narrows her eyes solemenly “he’s the only one who can save her from the darkness”.

Abi blinks his eyes _“come to think of it, the only person with red hair that we’ve known is only prince Hiryuu”_.

Next days are going with Abi, Okiku and Ik-Sul help Shinogu and Mei-Shin to take care of Hakura. Even after they seal Ankokuryuu, the side-effect on her body hasn’t fully healed yet. Hakura still has high-fever and bruises littering all over her body. Mun-Seok is stuck with baby-sitting his grandchildren. Shi-Won and Jong-Oh feel worried sick too, because Zili keeps staring to her sister’s room with her ming hanging on the air, absentmindedly playing with her cousins who keep trying to cheer her up (mostly Shi-Won).

Once, when they hear Hakura’s crying and screaming in pain, Zili rushes to her room but Jong-Oh blocks her way “Jong-Oh, move aside?! I have to see her?!”.

“you can’t?!”, Jong-Oh apologetically halts her “remember what grandfather said that we can’t stay near her until she’s recovered?”.

“I don’t care?!”, Zili cries harder and throws her tiny fists to her cousin “move aside!? I don’t care if I’ll get the illness too, but I have to see her?!”.

Next second though, they are suprised to see Hakura comes out of her room, with her body is still heavily bandaged (except her head), dragging her blanket and cheeks flushed due to high fever “...how long I’ve been asleep?”.

“sister?! You’re awake?!”, Zili bursts out into crying mess instantly, hugging Hakura and toppling her to the floor “I’m so worried...”.

“finally, you have slept like dead”, Jong-Oh who is only a year below Shi-Won, a bit smaller than Shi-Won but still bigger than Hakura and Zili, patting Zili’s head “you’ve been sleeping for ten days and she keeps blaming herself for not stopping you. Actually, what happened?”.

“ten?!”, Hakura jaw-drops, no wonder her little sister’s crying mess. Looking down guiltily, Hakura sighs before patting Zili’s head “...I’m sorry, Zili. Do not blame yourself, okay?”.

“Hakura, you’re finally awake?!”, Shi-Won beams up to her, feels relief washing his heart a bit before he touches her forehead, only to instantly retreat his hand “you’re still burning up!? Just go to sleep?!”.

Shi-Won and Jong-Oh don’t know what happen, what they know is only that she is sick, but they wonder why her body has so many bruises under the bandages. Hakura feels the bandages itchy so she takes all of it off and that’s when Zili, Shi-Won and Jong-Oh realize her bruises. Since no one around here, the three of them choose to stay with Hakura in her room.

Though, Abi scolds her when he comes back, holding the water basin “what are you doing?! I have to put the ointment on your bruises and cover it all with bandages?! Why did you release all of it?!”.

Hakura deadpans “I think it’s excessive”.

Abi scowls deeper as he rolling the bandages onto her again, after putting on the ointment again, that’s it “sleep”.

Laying back on her bed, Hakura stares to Zili, Shi-Won and Jong-Oh “...stay until I sleep, at least?”.

Jong-Oh crosses his hand before his chest, rolling his eyes to Abi “we want to, but...”.

Shi-Won and Zili turn their head to Abi with their best puppy eyes “please?”.

Abi twitches his eyebrow, actually they shouldn’t be, but he can’t fight against their charming “kh... fine”.

Shi-Won and Zili lift their hands up in excitement “yay!?”.

Jong-Oh lifts his finger to his mouth “ssh, don’t be noisy in patient’s room”.

Shi-Won taps his brother’s bicep “you’re too serious, Jong-Oh”.

Hakura mumbles below her blanket “that’s right. You’re gonna get wrinkles on your face soon”.

“shut up!? Oh, you...”, Jong-Oh clenches his fist, a vein popping on his head “even when you’re sick, you still...”.

Abi smacks Jong-Oh on the head “no fight with my patient”.

“why does it so noisy?”, Mei-Shin slides the door opened “Abi, what—”.

Hakura quickly sits, biting back a wince before blinking her eyes sleepily “...mother?”.

“oh”, not listening to Abi about his warning to be careful due to her pregnancy, Mei-Shin rushes to hold her daughter in her arms. Cradling her in her arms, Mei-Shin cries, sobbing violently “thanks God, you’re awake... I was so afraid that I might have lost you...”.

Clenching her tiny fist on her mother’s sleeves, Hakura cries too “mother, I’m sorry...”.

In the end, three other children have fallen asleep, curling into balls near Hakura’s bedside. Because Mei-Shin goes to send letter to her husband, Abi stays to watch over the kids. Covering them with blanket, he thinks it’s about time to go back to his own clan _“maybe I should come with father to visit the Castle soon for giving our congratulation to the new King”_.

Unbeknownst by Abi, Shi-Won reaches out his hand, holding Hakura’s hand below the blanket _“just wait for me, Hakura. I’m gonna summon the Dragon so I can protect you too”_.

About two days after she’s awake, Shinogu arrives home and slides the door opened wide “Hakura?!”.

Hakura startles and drops the bowl of her food, which thankfully is caught by Abi “father?!”.

Thinking she’s gonna be scolded by him, she squirms into her blanket and apologizes but Shinogu pulls her blanket before carrying her on his arms, hugging her “don’t do it again... you have no idea about how scared I was”.

Yeah, maybe this is what she’s always wanted from her father, not his avowal, only fatherly hug as proof that he always loves her unconditionally. This time, Hakura cries silently, apologizing to him because she has made them all worried and she’s even failed to summon the Dragon. Her family have decided to tell Hakura that she’s failed to summon the Dragon and she will not be allowed to summon the Dragon again.

Shinogu shakes his head, gently laying her back on her bed before covering her with blanket “no, don’t think anything about it because I will not forgive you if you ever endanger yourself like this again, got it? You really have made us worried sick. Now, sleep”.

Hakura smiles before she sleeps soundly. Looking down to his sleeping daughter, Shinogu smiles before he kisses her forehead “I swear I’m not gonna let anyone to hurt you, not as long as I’m still breathing, my beloved daughter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Soo Won who will meet with Shi-Won and Golden Dragon, wait for it


End file.
